Kyuuketsuki
by Masami Mistress Of Fire
Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there’s something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn’t exactly human? Warnings: shonenai, vampires, language, mature content, ect
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh vampire story! This entire story is dedicated to my-not-blood-related-sister, oneechan. She knows a lot about vampires and she was able to help me through this story with advice, facts and whatnot on vampires. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, thank you oneechan! You're a big inspiration to me and I hope I don't disappoint you with this story. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxPrologue – Kyuuketsuki

I sighed in delight. The sun is almost down. The darkness is almost here. Soon, my clan and I will be able to feed. I grunted and put a hand on my stomach. The ache inside it intensified. I needed to feed so badly. But my pet would have to wait. Just a few more minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Beno about to run out of the cave and into the fading sunlight. Will stopped him. "Are you crazy, Beno! The sun is still out! You'd be killed!"

"I don't care! I'm hungry! I must-"

"No." I calmly interrupted.

I heard Beno gasp and then bow to me. "Forgive me, master Armand. But it's so hard to control my hunger."

I turn to smile at him. "Do not be ashamed, Beno. It is not easy for any of us to keep it in check. Even me. But in time, you will be able to resist it until you finally sink you fangs in your victim's neck. You shall get used to the ache inside of you. So will you, Will."

He bowed as well. "Yes master."

"You are simply inexperienced. That is all." I continued. "Long ago, I was once the same as you, Beno. I nearly ran out into the light, practically begging for death because I could not control myself."

Will gasped. "There's no way!"

"Not you, master!" Beno exclaimed.

I laughed a bit. "I am afraid so, my sons. Yet here I am, feeling as though I have not eaten in years when my last meal was just the previous night. But do you see me rushing outside into the light? Believe me, your hunger is the easiest enemy you will over take."

Will yelled out in delight. "The darkness!"

"It's here!" Beno looked at me with pleading eyes.

I stood in front of my clan, each of them awaiting my order. "Go, my children! Feed on this city!"

They cried out '_Tula_' and released their wings. Every one flew out but Beno and Will. "What exactly do we do, master?"

I smiled. "To unleash you wings, simply say the word '_Tula_'. Fly out into the night and find some one to feed on. Drink from them and fulfill their empty lives with death and more life then they've ever known. Set them free."

They nodded excitedly. A quick shout of the word and they flew off into the darkening sky. Of course since they were beginners, their flying was rather clumsy. I laughed as I remembered myself being like that once. I sighed. That was long ago. And it was no longer important. Not any more. _He _doesn't matter either.

My bat like wings flapped occasionally as I glided over Domino. I sniffed the air searching for my pet. I found his scent last night but the sun rose before I could retrieve him. I gasped in delight when the gentle fragrance filled my nose. "I have found you, my pet." I tilted my body to fly in his direction. "Here I come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW!

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! BUT I DO OWN DAMION/RAPHAEL (not the one from Doma) AND ADRIAN/ARMAND!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXChapter One: Meeting

_"If you're just tuning in, there are a total of seventeen bodies found dead as of today. All of them were reported as missing over the past three weeks. But it's the way they died that has police baffled."_

Yami blinked. "Yuugi, I don't think you should be watching this."

Yuugi gave no response. He stared at the television in silent fear. So many corpses . . . could one of them be someone he knew?

_" . . . Coroners said each of the victims had only two small puncture wounds on their necks. Some of these fatalities include . . ."_ The news castor listed off some of the names but none of them was any one Yuugi knew. He was about to sigh in relief, knowing everyone was safe. _'Thank goodness. I was worried for a moment.'_

Yami put an arm around his shoulder and smiled. Yuugi looked into his eyes and smiled right back. Yuugi leaned against him and the pharaoh changed the channel, now that the news report was done with.

--

Armand's piercing dark gaze was fixed on the slender frame. _'So beautiful . . . he must be my pet.'_

The boy now seemed to be preparing for bed. Armand licked his lips as the boy slowly removed his leather shirt. It was as if he knew Armand was watching him and was seducing him by slowly stripping. When the top finally came off, Armand saw he had only a small outline of muscle to carve out his torso.

_'He is weak.' _The vampire smiled. _'It will be _easy_ to tempt him.'_

His back arched and he stretched out his arms. Armand sighed. _'Is there anything about him that is not perfect?'_

His pants were removed but then he started redressing. Armand was disappointed as he changed into his usual night wear of a blue button up shirt and matching pants, each dotted with small yellow stars. _'No . . . I must see his body again.'_

So he would wait until the boy fell asleep.

--

Yuugi yawned as he finished buttoning up his shirt. (Are you going to bed soon?)

((Yes, I will in a minute.))

(You should get some rest. I know you've been staying up late a lot these past few nights. What are you up to?)

Yami laughed. ((I'm not scheming anything if that's what you're implying. I just . . . think about things.))

(Well, try and get lots of sleep tonight ok? Tomorrow's Friday and the gang is coming over.)

((Yes, I know. I haven't forgotten. Don't worry about me. I won't be up late, I promise.))

(All right. Good night, Yami.)

((Sweet dreams.))

Yuugi smiled. He grabbed his blankets and pulled them back a bit so he could climb into bed. He closed his eyes for a moment. There was a heavy weight in his mind. He knew exactly what this was. Some one was peering into his mind. Yuugi turned sat and looked out the window. No one was there. The feeling remained but his fear lessoned quiet a bit. He shook his head. _'What was that?'_

Yuugi looked around his room but couldn't find anything. The only sounds he heard were the wind outside and his own breathing. Yuugi was a little weary, but he lay down on the soft mattress nonetheless. His eyes started to burn with exhaustion. He soon found it hard to keep them open as he fell back on the bed.

The temperature of the room dropped a bit and he shivered. Something was approaching him. He could almost make out the sound of his window opening. He wanted to open his eyes, but they remained shut. Yuugi sighed and succumbed to the darkness of the spell. Armand smirked at his victory. _'So he _is_ easy to tempt.'_

Armand shrunk his wings close against his body and quietly whispered, "_Kela_."

His footsteps made no sound as he approached the bed. The mattress sank down a when he straddled the boy, but Yuugi was too deep in his slumber to even notice. He continued to dream of what ever his young mind came up with.

Armand ran his hand through Yuugi's wild hair. It felt like silk between his fingers. He leaned in close to Yuugi and took in a lungful of his scent. The boy smelled of gentle flowers and calm winds.

The moonlight shone through the open window and covered Yuugi's face with its pale light. He gave off a brilliant glow because of it, making his skin appear to be porcelain. Armand gently passed his fingertips over Yuugi's cheek and ghosted them over his lips. His skin was softer then his hair. There wasn't even a trace of a blemish.

He leaned in close and lightly nuzzled his nose into his spiked mane. Armand couldn't hold back a moan. The boy stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Perhaps the spell wasn't as powerful as he thought. Disappointing, but Armand carried on nonetheless.

Armand's hands slid down to his collar. His head turned to the opposite side exposing his neck. It was as if he was begging Armand to bite him. '_Soon, he will beg me when he is awake. He will want me to bite him. He will want _me_.'_

Using the sharp nail of his index finger, Armand slowly cut open Yuugi's shirt. He craved to see the boy's beautiful body once more and wouldn't let a piece of cloth get in his way. He had only gotten a quarter of the way down before Yuugi's eyes opened. Armand smiled in bliss as Yuugi looked up at him in fear and wonderment. "My pet . . . tell me your name."

-

Yuugi was locked in terror when he saw some on sitting on his waist. The man's face was covered in shadow so Yuugi couldn't tell who he was or if he even knew him. He was scared . . . but intrigued by this person. He was so mysterious. Yuugi wanted to know who he was. What he was doing here. Why . . . was he smiling at Yuugi like that?

"My pet . . ." His voice chilled Yuugi to the bone, but warmed his body all at once. "Tell me your name."

Yuugi blinked. _'My name? What's he-'_

The boy gasped when his fingernail reached the edge of his pants after slicing through his top. The instant Yuugi even tried to move his arms; both of them were pinned above his spiked hair with one of one of the man's hands. Yuugi was absolutely shocked. _'How is he so fast?'_

He slowly removed the halves of the blue nightshirt. Yuugi shivered slightly as his chest and stomach was exposed to the cold night air that flowed into his room from the open window.

The stranger's eyes scanned over Yuugi's exposed body with an unsettling hunger. He ran his free hand up Yuugi's torso and smiled as the boy beneath him squirmed under his touch. "Tell me your name."

Yuugi could hear the passion in his voice. But something else was there. What ever it was, it slowly forced the words out of his mouth. "My name . . . is . . . Yuugi."

The man sighed. "So beautiful."

Yuugi whimpered. _'Why did I tell him my name? Why does he even want to-'_

The stranger lowered himself on top of Yuugi's body. This was his breaking point. He didn't want this man to touch him any more. His fear overtook him and he called out to the pharaoh.

(Yami! Help!) Yuugi could feel the man's warm breath on his face. (S-some one's in my room!)

((What!)) Alarm and concern were clearly evident in the pharaoh's voice. ((Hold on, Yuugi! I'm coming!))

A pair of lips brushed against his ever so softly. His violet eyes shot open and he gasped. The dark piercing orbs before his were absolutely mesmerizing. So much, in fact, that he couldn't look away. He didn't want to. He lifted his head off the pillow so he could stare deeper into them, not realizing he was also deepening the kiss. Yuugi had become lost in the hypnotic deep blue irises.

Armand's free hand slipped in Yuugi's hair. He grabbed a fistful and forced it to the side exposing his neck again. He lightly dragged his fangs over Yuugi's delicate, soft skin. Yuugi shivered from the contact. "Yuugi . . . you are my pet."

He was leaned forward to sink his fangs through the flesh when the door was slammed open. He looked up and hissed at the intruder. Yami gasped at the position the stranger had put Yuugi in. _'What exactly did he plan on doing to my Yuugi? Whatever it was, I won't allow it!' _He charged towards the bed. "Get away from him!"

Armand jumped off the bed, leaving Yuugi where he was and bringing him out of his trance. The boy curled in a ball and covered his ears, trying to get away from his overwhelming fear.

Yami adopted a defensive position in between Yuugi and the strange man who was constantly blanketed in shadow. "Who are you?" Yami demanded. "What do you want? Answer me!"

Armand stared at him with mild interest. It was strange that he looked like Yuugi. _'This one must be Yami. Remarkable. He is practically Yuugi's double. Well . . . no matter.' _He smirked. "Next time you will _not_ interfere."

He jumped out the window and yelled '_Tula_' in a thunderous voice. He then flew away into the night. _'Soon. I will return for you, Yuugi.'_

Yami slammed the window closed, locked it and shut the curtains. The pharaoh turned and quickly approached Yuugi with great concern. What did that man do to make him so frightened? He placed his hand on the boy's head only to have him wince and shrink away from his touch. "Yuugi . . . don't be afraid."

"Yami? I-is he gone?" One of Yuugi's eyes peaked out from behind his arm.

Yami smiled at Yuugi. "Yes, he's gone. It's safe now."

Yuugi slowly sat up and sighed in relief. The pharaoh saw that Yuugi's shirt was ripped open. He glared but quickly hid it so Yuugi wouldn't see his anger. He held the boy's shoulders. "Are you all right, aibou? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"No. I . . . I just got really scared." The hikari's gentle voice cracked from fear as he spoke.

Yami held him close and smoothed back his hair. "It's ok now. I'll keep you safe."

Yuugi bit his lip. He didn't want his dark to stroke his head like that. It reminded him too much of that stranger but said nothing. Yami sensed his unease. He pulled back and lifted Yuugi's chin. "What's wrong?"

Yuugi couldn't help but notice how close Yami's face was to his. It made him stumble a bit as he thought up a false answer. "Um . . . I was . . . uh . . . just wondering . . . if I could stay with you tonight."

He half lied. That wasn't what was really bothering him, but he had hoped the pharaoh would agree to his request. It was, after all, what he wanted. The strange encounter with that man had made him uneasy and in need of someone to be with him, even if it were only for one night. The pharaoh smiled. "Of course you can. I would have insisted if you didn't ask."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." He said.

Yami cupped the side of Yuugi's face. "Aibou . . . you are _never_ a burden. Besides, sleeping with me is the only way I'd know you'd be safe." Yuugi blushed at the comment. "All right."

The spirit took Yuugi's hand and pulled him to his room. Yami pulled a light, cotton shirt from one of his drawers and held it out to Yuugi. The boy removed his torn top and accepted the offered shirt to take its place. While Yuugi changed, Yami lay down on one side of the bed. The hikari turned around and smiled.

"Come here." Yami gently offered. He opened his arms a bit to further invite Yuugi into his embrace.

Yuugi lay down with his back facing Yami. The dark pulled Yuugi flush against his front and his arms circled his abdomen. The embrace was one of protection, but there were a few undertones of possession. Yuugi could feel heat rise to his cheeks while a tiny smile curled the ends of his lips upwards. He was glad Yami couldn't see him. "Good night, Little One. Sweet dreams."

"Good night." There was a period of silence until Yuugi decided to break it. "Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"What if he comes back?"

Yami pulled the boy in his arms closer to him and tightened his hold. "Don't worry, Yuugi. I'll _always_ protect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away


	3. Change

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YGO!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 2: Change

Yami sighed. "Aibou, I don't know about this. I don't think it's safe."

"How is going by myself to meet Jounouchi and Honda at the arcade dangerous, Yami?" Yuugi asked, a little annoyed.

"You'll be alone. No one can protect you if something happens."

Yuugi scoffed. "Yami, nothing's going to happen. It's a thirty-minute walk."

The pharaoh shook his head. "There's a lot of dangerous people out there, aibou. You'd be surprised what can happen in thirty minutes."

"I think you might be more surprised that I can take care of myself." Yuugi bitterly countered.

"You don't know what's out there, Yuugi." Yami's voice increased with volume. "How can you take care of yourself if you're not even prepared for it?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "And you know what's out there? You know of every single danger I could encounter?"

"Yes! I know you might not agree with me, but trust me, I know what's best for you." Yami put his hands on his hips, as if showing off his superiority.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "You don't know me at all! I'm not an idiot Yami! I know not to go down alleys either at day or night."

Yami sighed angrily. "Yuugi, that's not always enough! A predator won't just-"

"Don't preach to me like I'm some stupid little child!" Yuugi stomped his foot. "I'm sixteen years old!"

"You're sixteen and you don't know what some people are capable of!"

Yuugi felt his eyes burning. _'I can't believe him! Calling me stupid, talking to me like I'm an idiot!' _"Yami, don't do this to me!"

"Don't do what? Protect you? Prepare you for what the world is going to throw at you?" Yami spoke with an angry tone that he usual reserved for opponents in duels. Was that truly how the pharaoh felt for his young charge right now? Tears started to build in Yuugi's eyes. "Yami you know I trust you. But how can I even listen to you when your demeaning everything I am!"

Yami growled. "I'm not demeaning you, Yuugi! I care about your safety! You may be willing to risk your life but I'm not!"

"You make it sound like you actually mean it." Yuugi's voice had lost all it's hostility and replaced it with hurt and sadness. "But is it _my_ life you care about or _yours_?"

"What?"

Yuugi looked him straight in the eye. Tears fell from them, but he stood firm. "If I die you die . . . remember? So who's life are you _really _worried about!"

He couldn't take it any more. Yuugi ran out of the Kame Game Shop, tears streaming down his face. He ran to a secluded part of the park to cry in peace. _'Why doesn't he trust me?' _Yuugi bitterly thought. _'I can take care of myself but he doesn't believe me. So why should I believe him? Maybe he doesn't care about me.' _Yuugi curled into a ball under a tree. _'I can't trust some one who doesn't trust me.'_

He cried for a few more minutes before calming down and regaining his composure. Yuugi crawled over to the small river and washed his face. The instant the sun had gone below the horizon, someone's shadow engulfed him.

XxX

The pharaoh stood in absolute shock. How could Yuugi say that? Why? Yami balled his fists. _'What have I done? Am I that much of a monster . . . that I would go so far and crush his trust for me?' _He gulped only to discover a dry mouth. _'Yuugi knows I care about him . . . doesn't he?'_

_"You make it sound like you actually meant it."_

Yami can't help but flinch. Of course he meant it. Every word he said was the truth! But Yuugi didn't believe him. How could he? Yami his other half! Does that mean nothing to Yuugi! His fists tighten. "It must not if he would say those things to me."

Yami paused to go over his thoughts. His muscles loosened and his fists disentangled themselves. "How could I doubt him? I know he can take care of himself. I only wanted to protect him. How could I have yelled at him like that? It's no wonder he ran away. Oh God, Yuugi. I have to find him!"

The pharaoh charged at the door, a new determination filling his heart. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, the door opened and slammed into his face sending him flying back.

"Yami!" A brunette and a blonde ran to his side.

"Gods, Yami, I'm so sorry!" The blonde cried. "I didn't see you! Are you ok?"

He sat up and rubbed his nose. "Yes, I'll be fine. What are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for Yuugi." Honda answered. "He was supposed to meet us at the arcade like half an hour ago."

Yami bowed his head. "It's my fault. I must have detained him when we were arguing."

"Huh? You guys were fighting?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes." With out looking up once, Yami explained the night that happened exactly one month from this day. The night where there was a strange man in Yuugi's room. He also told them about Yuugi's button up top that had been ripped, exposing his chest.

"D-did he . . . touch him?" Honda cautiously asked.

Yami sighed. "No. But Yuugi doesn't understand the dangers of this world. The enemies we faced were only a small taste of what's out there. It's been exactly a month since that man attacked him, and Yuugi has let his guard down. I only want Yuugi to be safe. I never meant to drive him away. I was only thinking in his best interests."

"Didn't you tell him that?" Jounouchi questioned.

Yami nodded. "I tried to, but I became angry. I never should have yelled at him like that."

"Well, where is he then?" Honda asked.

Yami sighed. "He ran off. He said it was not his life that I cared about but my own. Then he left. And I've no idea where he went." His shoulders trembled as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Easy, Yami." Jounouchi put an arm around him. "We'll find Yuugi. But we can't do that by sitting around here and doing nothing. We have to go out and look for him."

The pharaoh took a deep breath. "You're right, Jounouchi. I won't just sit here and let that man get to Yuugi. If he wants my hikari . . ." He stood up with the two others. "Then he'll have to get through me."

"Right." Honda said. "But where do you think he went? Where would Yuugi go if he wanted to be alone?"

Yami thought for a moment. _'If only he was wearing the puzzle. I would be able to track him down. But if I know Yuugi . . .' _"He'll go somewhere where no one else is." Yami said. "An empty place; somewhere quiet and lonely. A place where he wouldn't draw attention to himself."

Jounouchi exhaled. "There are about a hundred places like that."

Honda rolled his eyes. "It's better then nothing, stupid."

"Let's spread out and search for him." Yami said. "Don't let any thing delay you. We must find him quickly!" Yami ran off into the quickly setting sun. "I won't fail him!"

XxX

"Are you all right?" Yuugi turned around. There was a man standing over him. Not wanting to be rude, he slowly nodded his head. "That is a lie. No one cries for any reason." He said. "Either they are sad, angry . . . or in pain." He knelt beside the boy. "Has some one harmed you?"

"No. I mean, he didn't mean to." Yuugi wasn't sure why he answered the strange man. But he felt as if he had to. It was so odd. This man was so alluring and familiar. Had Yuugi known him from somewhere? He held Yuugi's face and stared into his eyes. "Tell me what happened. Who dares to hurt my pet?"

Yuugi gasped and backed away. "I-it's you. F-from before!"

He wished with all his might that he were wearing the Millennium Puzzle. He wished Yami would come and save him from this man."Yes. Exactly one month ago tonight, you and I saw each other for the first time. And how I've missed you, my dearest Yuugi." He reached out to the boy.

Yuugi flinched away from his touch. He remembered on the first night they met, the man's face was always hidden in shadows. Now, his features were plainly visible. And Yuugi had to admit that this man was absolutely gorgeous! His face looked sharp as a blade, his skin was soft and extremely pail. He was so beautiful.

But when he saw those golden eyes . . . Yuugi hadn't forgetten those beautiful, strange eyes. They were so very deep. He remembered becoming lost in them the last time so he refused to look him in the eye this time.

He smiled. "Dear boy . . . you have no reason to fear me. _I_ will not harm you unlike he who has brought tears to your eyes. Your beautiful eyes . . ."

Yuugi crawled further away and lowered his gaze, not daring to meet his gaze. "W-what do you want?"

He looked Yuugi in the eyes, only to have the boy look away. "For you to be free. Free from pain and sorrow. Free from your prison."

Yuugi's brow furled. "M-my prison?"

He sighed grimly. "Yes. When last we met, I encountered your look-a-like. He was very demanding when he spoke to me. It makes me fear that he would make you his slave."

"What!" Yuugi cried in anger. "Yami would never do that! He's my friend!"

"Are you sure?" Armand asked. "How well do you know him?"

Yuugi thought about it. He didn't know him as well as he was letting on. But he knew for a fact that Yami would never do any thing Yuugi didn't want to. No matter what. "Well enough that I could trust him with my life."

"That is what a fool would do." Armand said. "You cannot trust your life with any one . . . except me."

"Ha! How could I trust _you_?"

He smiled. "Because I would give you my name."

Yuugi scoffed. "What's in a name? Aside from a title, what would it mean to me?"

His smile widened. "Love."

The boy blinked. _'I wasn't expecting that.'_

"It would mean love. I only give my name to some one I truly love. That some one is you, Yuugi." He spoke in a deep, soothing voice. But there was something else laced under his tone.

"Me? But you don't even know me!" Yuugi tried to find reason in all this. But so far it wasn't working.

"I do not need to know you to love you. All I need know is that I would have your trust." Now he spoke with an intense seriousness.

"My trust?" Yuugi scoffed. "After you forced yourself on me? Yeah right! I'm not as easy as you think."

"You do not have to be." Armand explained. "All you have to be is yourself. All you have to give me is your trust."

Yuugi glared as best he could. "Why would I?"

Armand smiled. "Because I could fill the emptiness inside of you."

He could feel the annoyance start to build in his chest. "What emptiness? I don't fell empty."

"But you do." Armand insisted. "You feel empty inside. You have felt it all your life. You have become accustomed to it so you can no longer feel it."

"You're not making any sense!" Yuugi was close to his limit of frustration.

He smiled. "Then hear me out. Listen to what I have to say. If you still do not trust me, then you can decide what you must do. But if you should trust me . . . then you will come with me."

"Why?" Yuugi asked with fear behind his voice. "Why do you want me?"

Armand sat down on his rear. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his head on his fist. "Because I love you. Is that not obvious?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No. I don't even know you."

"Once you learn my name then you won't need to know anything else." He smirked. "But really, how could something so trivial make you hesitant?"

"You can't trust some one you don't know."

Armand laughed. "You are very wise. You know better then to trust a complete stranger. Well, perhaps this will make you more at ease." He paused briefly. "My name is Armand Beau Pre."

"What kind of name is that?" Yuugi rudely asked.

The vampire smiled, revealing sharp fangs. "It is my immortal name. And I can't give you my mortal name until you can trust me."

Yuugi blinked. "'Immortal'? What are you trying to pull?"

"I am not pulling any thing, Yuugi." Armand answered with all seriousness. "What I say is the truth. You do not have to understand now. I did not understand it myself for a long while."

"Look, I'm not interested in your life story." Yuugi stood up and brushed himself off. "And I'm not interested in _you_ for that fact. So just leave me alone." He took four steps before he bumped into something solid. He took a step back and gasped. Armand glared down at him. "I am not finished yet, Yuugi. The deal was that you would hear me out."

Yuugi started trembling. "H-how did you do that?"

Armand didn't listen. He, in stead, wrapped his arms around Yuugi's body. "Shh . . . do not be afraid. I only wish to set you free."

Yuugi's heartbeat quickened as he struggled against Armand's grip. The vampire could hear it. He could hear the blood running through his veins at a more rapid pace then before. He wanted to drink all of it and make Yuugi his . . . but the boy was still afraid of him. So it would have to wait. "L-let me go!"

He lifted Yuugi's head and stared into the bright passionate eyes. "Be not afraid. I will not hurt you."

Yuugi's struggles slowly decreased. He could feel his senses beginning to numb and his body and mind begin to freeze. _'No . . .! I can't . . . move . . .!'_

He felt Armand's strong hand that held his face begin to stroke his cheek. "You do not have to resist me any more, Yuugi. You will not have to be afraid of any thing any more."

Yuugi bit his lip. In some ways, he didn't want to be afraid of everything . . . he wanted to be like Yami. He wanted to be brave. But could Armand really give that to him? Could he trust him? He suddenly felt as if his heart was aching.

"Can you feel it? The ache inside of you?_ That_ is the emptiness I spoke of. You feel it now because you have never questioned certain things in you life. It comes to you now only because you want it to be filled. And only I can fill it."

Yuugi gasped lightly. His body stopped moving all together and his breathing quickened. Was he telling the truth? Could he actually make the pain go away? "H- . . . how?" His voice was weak and sounded desperate.

Armand smiled. "Do you really want to know? Do you want me to fill the void in your heart, Yuugi?"

He slowly nodded. Once again, Armand was victorious. _'I knew he was easy to tempt. And I know it will be easy to make him fall in love with him.'_

With out a single word, he closed his eyes and softly brushed his lips against Yuugi's. The boy's gasp was almost inaudible. Armand slowly lowered Yuugi onto the ground and lay atop him. Yuugi whimpered in fear. He put a finger over his lips. "Shh . . . do not be afraid. You should not fear your maker."

Before Yuugi could even wonder what he meant, Armand sunk his fangs deep into the central vein of Yuugi's neck where the blood was pumping the most. Yuugi's mouth gaped. He wanted to scream from the pain. He wanted it to stop! He wanted Yami to come and take him away from this man! But at the first thought of the pharaoh, he felt the void in his heart grow even more. It was starting to hurt. Yami was the cause of his pain.

No . . . he didn't want Yami. He just wanted Armand. Because right now, Armand was making every thing better, just like he promised. Besides, it didn't hurt that much. Part of it felt incredible. He wanted Armand to go even deeper. And, as if reading his mind, the vampire granted his wish. He pushed his fangs in further.

Yuugi's body jerked upwards. Armand put his hand behind Yuugi's neck and forced him forward so he would go in even more. Yuugi had started to moan from the pleasure of Armand's bite. He felt a fire awaken inside of him that had started to spread through his entire body. He screamed in pleasure and grabbed handfuls of Armand's shirt, pulling it towards him.

The vampire removed his fangs and dropped Yuugi to the ground. Both of them were panting from the lack of air and arousal they felt. Armand let out a heated feral hiss and started drinking the blood that poured from Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi had never felt such an overwhelming pleasure. Each time Armand's tongue licked his flesh a wave of arousal spread through him. He couldn't help but raise his hips a bit, begging for something. Yuugi didn't know what was happening but he wanted something. He wanted it so very badly.

Armand must have known what Yuugi was pleading for. His other hand lifted his shirt and started stroking his soft skin. Another new sensation had been added to the list of pleasurable stimuli. Yuugi leaned towards Armand's hand when he felt a claw trace around his sensitive nub. He whispered the vampire's name and begged for more.

Armand dragged his nail down Yuugi's stomach. He slowly approached the edge of his leather pants. He started fiddling with the button that kept him from touching the boy in whatever way he wanted. Once it came undone, he slowly tugged on the zipper. When it was half way down, Armand stuck three of his fingers inside to stroke and caress his most sensitive organ.

Yuugi cried out in utter bliss. His hips bucked forward but it all stopped just as soon as it began. The vampire removed his hand and returned the boy's pants to their original state. Yuugi whimpered in protest, but Armand wouldn't give in. He kissed the boy's neck once before sitting up. He licked his lips clean of blood and stared down at his soon-to-be-mate. Armand slipped his arm out of the sleeve of his trench coat but left the other one in.

He caressed Yuugi's cheek and said, "Yuugi, the change is almost complete. You will soon become one of my children. You will belong to the ancient bloodline of Atlas. But more importantly, you will be my lover. _You_ will belong to _me_ and no one else."

Yuugi nodded and grabbed Armand's shirt and weakly tried to pull him down on top of him again. Armand grabbed his hands and held them. "In a moment, my love. First, there's something you must understand."

He dropped Yuugi's hands and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Using the nail of his index finger, Armand cut open his skin so his own blood would slowly leak out. He ripped the shirt enough so that the cut would be exposed.

Armand put both his hands behind Yuugi's back and lifted him up towards his chest. Once the boy could sit on his own, he held Yuugi's face in his hands, gently stroking his red-tinted cheek.

"Yuugi, think of yourself as a carafe of life. You have brought happiness to everyone around you. But now those same people have drained you of everything you are. You feel nothing but resentment to them now. You care nothing for them. You never wish to see them again. You only want to see me. I am all that matters in your life. I am your lover and as such, you will not share yourself with anyone in anyway."

He feebly nodded and tilted his head to give Armand access to his still open bite. But Armand moved his head back to where it was. "I am not finished, my love. Wait just a moment longer." He paused. "Now you are empty. The ache in your chest will never go away and it is their entire fault. However . . . I can make it all better. I will fill your being with more life then you have ever felt before.

I am your maker. I am your master. I am your lover. You are mine and no one else's. Always remember that. But if you and I are ever to truly belong to one another we must drink from each other. I will take more from you soon enough, but I want you to have your first taste of blood. Drink from me now, Yuugi."

Yuugi's lifeless eyes drifted down to the cut Armand inflicted on himself. He slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes. His lips came in contact with the vampire's soft, cold skin. It made the boy shiver from the cold but he didn't care. He wanted to belong to Armand and if this was what he had to do so it would happen, then he would do it.

Yuugi's lips trailed down Armand's powerful chest and surrounded the wound. He licked the blood into his mouth and moaned. It tasted rather strange but he just ignored it. He was soon greedily consuming the vampire's blood into his body. He wrapped his arms around Armand and pulled himself closer.

He abandoned the cut and started licking the blood that had made its way down his chest and almost to his stomach. When he finished getting all the blood that had left the wound, he went to drink even more. But, sadly, found that the cut had healed. "That is enough, Yuugi. You need no more."

Yuugi whimpered in protest but Armand silenced his objection with a kiss. While he distracted Yuugi with his tongue, Armand lowered Yuugi to the ground and laid a top him once more. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Yuugi's large, empty eyes. "This is the final step. Once I drain you of your blood, you will truly be mine just as I am yours. We will be forever bonded and no one will ever take you away from me."

Yuugi slowly nodded. He turned his head to the side and pulled down his jacket collar. "Please . . . master."

Armand grinned. _'I have achieved my first victory. He is willing to be with me. And he always will be. Now and forever.'_

As Armand started drinking the sweet nectar, he was thrown into a world of pleasure. From the first drop that slipped past his lips, he was filled with arousal and passion. He wanted so badly to take the boy where they lay, but his lust for flesh would have to wait. Until then, Yuugi's blood would settle his lust. It tasted so very sweet but spicy all at the same time. With each scarlet bead that he swallowed, he was sent into wild throes of passion and wanting.

Usually, the blood he drank tasted bland and coppery. But this was nothing like that at all. It confused and excited him. How could he have been so enthralled by this one human? He wasn't sure. All Armand knew was that he wasn't getting enough of this delicious liquid. He lifted his torso high off Yuugi's body, and slammed back down on him, ramming his pointed teeth into his throat again.

Now there were four puncture wounds from which he could drink the boy's life force. With his fangs as deep as they would go, Armand dragged them along inside the flesh creating large gashes that freely bled.

This was Yuugi's breaking point. He screamed with all his might from the pain that had overwhelmed the good feeling. Yuugi didn't want Armand to touch him anymore. He wanted him to stop. But he was so very weak. He couldn't feel his fingers or his toes. His body was slowly going completely numb. He was so very tired.

Armand grabbed Yuugi's hair and pulled his head back to release more of the teen's blood. Yuugi let out only a tiny squeak but he still couldn't scream. His exhaustion wouldn't let him do much else. But it didn't matter now. Armand was nearly finished. There was very little blood left. Yuugi would soon belong to him.

XxX

A scream echoed through the city making Yami's ears burn. He knew who it was. "YUUGI!"

His heart wrenched as it died down. He ran as fast as he could to where the scream originated. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. Even with out the puzzle, Yami could sense his aibou's pain.

Yami was already starting to feel weak. Yuugi was dying! But he quickened his pace nonetheless. He put a hand over the left side of his neck. That's where it hurt the most. _'What does this mean?'_

"Yami!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Jounouchi! Hurry! That was Yuugi just now!"

Jounouchi gasped and all most fell over from the shock. "Are you sure?"

"There's no time to argue! He's dying!" Yami could feel tears building. "Hold on Yuugi!"

XxX

The last bit of blood came out and Armand licked it away. As his last moment of awareness approached him, Yuugi whispered, "Forgive me . . . Yami . . ." Then, his mind shut down completely.

But Armand didn't even hear him. He stood up and took a deep breath. He felt amazing thanks to the human blood that now coursed through his veins. It gave him life. Yes, it would only last until the next night. But that didn't matter. He would savor this feeling forever and never forget it!

He looked down when he heard a female's voice. A human's voice. "Yuugi-kun! No! Don't die!"

She was holding his hand and he glared at her. "Do not touch him, you filthy mortal."

He smacked her away. She flew several feet back and landed on the ground, sliding a bit. "Anzu!"

Armand saw three other humans rushing to her side. He blinked. "You again, is it?"

Yami looked up. "That voice . . ." He stood and glared. "You're the one that was in Yuugi's bedroom!"

Jounouchi gasped. "Are you sure, Yami?"

He nodded sharply. "I know that voice any where."

Armand smiled. "I told you, you would not interfere this time."

Yami gasped. From behind Armand's leg, he could see Yuugi's inert body. One side of his neck was covered in blood. But could that small wound alone really be killing him? It made the pharaoh wonder what else this man did to his poor aibou that lay dying. "What have you done to him?"

Anzu sobbed. "He killed Yuugi! That's what he did! Yuugi's dead!"

Jounouchi and Honda stood in disbelief. Was their best friend truly dead? They heard Armand laughing. Jounouchi screamed, "You think this is funny, you ass hole!"

"Only because you all are such idiots!" He smiled. "Yuugi is not dead."

Anzu's azure eyes sparkled with hope. "He isn't?"

Armand shook his head. "Nor is he alive."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Honda cried.

He sighed. "Your incompetence is angering me. Now I understand why Yuugi ran away from you."

Yami took a step forward. "Be silent! You presume much if you think you know Yuugi."

He grinned. "But I do know Yuugi. I know him more then you ever will now that I've made him mine."

Yami gasped. "Wha . . . what have you done to him?"

He saw that Yuugi had all his clothes on so his innocence wasn't taken from him. What could this stranger be talking about? What did he do to make Yuugi his? "That does not matter. What matters is that Yuugi is mine now." Armand smiled. "He would never wish to stay with you. Even if you did take him away from me he would come to find me." He turned around. "Now, why not save him the trouble of finding me? I will take him with me and-"

"Don't touch him!" Yami charged forward.

But Armand's lightning fast reflexes sent the pharaoh flying back ward into his friends. When next Yami looked up, Yuugi has held by the stranger in a bridal style. "Release him now!"

Armand smiled. "No. I will not relinquish my pet."

Just as Yami was about to say something, Armand had yelled out a single word in some strange tongue and wings appeared on his back. Everyone stepped back in fear and surprise. What the hell was he? "Take a good look at him, Yami. This is the last time you will ever see him."

He leaped into the air with Yuugi held securely in his arms. One of Yuugi's arms fell and dangled in the air as if reaching to Yami in a last attempt to be rescued. "No! Yuugi!" Yami fell to his knees.

They were too late. There was no way they could follow him. He just kept flying up until he was out of sight. There was nothing they could do now. He let out one last breathe and fell to the ground. He felt Yuugi's heart beat stop. Yuugi's fate – what ever it was – had been sealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

Review!


	4. Seven Months Later

DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn YGO!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, etc)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Seven Months Later . . .

Yami trudged toward the couch, practically dragging his body as if it were dead weight. He sat down and looked around at the darkness of the room. The shop felt empty with out his aibou. It hadn't been opened since Yuugi was taken away. He hadn't cleaned the house in seven months. He barely slept nor ate. He was in a constant state of depression. With out Yuugi, nothing was there to make him happy. There was no light left in his life.

The others were extremely worried. Yami hadn't come out in the daylight since their last (and failed) attempt to find Yuugi two days ago. Since then, He refused to come outside for any thing. He had given up.

Finally, Jounouchi decided to do something about it. He walked into the Kame Game Shop and found Yami sitting in the living room. The pharaoh looked up at Jounouchi with a hopeful look in his eyes, thinking it was Yuugi, only to lower his head in disappointment. "Yami, come on. Let's go outside. I think you forgot what the sun looks like."

He shook his head. "No. There's no point."

Jounouchi sighed and sat beside him. "Why are you saying that? There's always a point."

"Not any more. Now that Yuugi's gone . . ." Yami couldn't finish as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He put an arm around the pharaoh's shoulders. "Look, you're not the only one who misses him. We all want him back. When that guy took him, there was nothing we could do. But it's not the end of the world. We can still save him."

Yami sighed. "How? We've looked for him so many times all ready."

"You know we wouldn't find him on the first try." Jounouchi said. "It's not always easy to find some thing. But come on. We gotta keep going for Yuugi. He needs our help. Who knows what that guy could be doing to him right now?"

Yami flinched. What _was_ happening to his aibou? He had to admit that his curiosity had intrigued him a bit as Jounouchi continued. "I know it'll be hard. And every time we don't find him, you'll lose just a little bit more faith. But we have to keep going. You know he's still alive. Let that be what drives you."

"I . . . I don't know if I can do it, Jounouchi." He said slowly. "I want to find Yuugi more then you'll ever know. I'll never give up looking for him. But . . . ever since he was taken . . . I've felt like . . ."

Jounouchi's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Like what?"

"I don't even know how to describe it." Yami held his head. "But it's like . . . this . . . dull ache inside of me. No it's more then that. Almost like . . . I'm falling . . ."

"I'm not quiet following you."

Yami exhaled sharply. "I don't understand it either. And yet, on some level, I don't think I want to understand. I'm afraid to know what it means. I . . . I think something happened to Yuugi that day."

"I know. But like I said, let it drive you." Jounouchi said. "Take that weird feeling and force yourself forward."

Yami blinked. "Jounouchi . . . that's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say."

He laughed. "Well, I figured it was about time I said something wise."

A smile graced the pharaoh's face for the first time in seven months. "Thank you, Jounouchi." He stood up and left with the blonde. _'Yuugi, I hope you can forgive my foolishness. I should know better then to give up and wallow in self-pity. But from now on, I won't stop until I find you. I don't care what it takes. I _will_ bring you back home, koi.'_

--

In the middle of a clearing beside the river, Yami stared intently at the spot where he last saw Yuugi. The boy looked so helpless when he lay on the ground like that. He seemed lost. As if he was searching for something. Yami shuddered a bit. He could remember the lifeless appearance of Yuugi's eyes. He sighed.

The pharaoh put a hand on the patch of grass that cradled his aibou long ago. The ground was cold. His knees were frozen after kneeling for as long as he did. It was just starting to be winter. The days grew colder and darker. He smiled sadly as he thought the weather seemed to reflect his own emotions.

Jounouchi and the others came toward the pharaoh who was now standing. "Any luck?" The pharaoh inquired. They shook their heads. None of them could report any clues. Anzu felt something fall and melt on her nose. She looked up. "It's snowing."

Small white flakes started falling from the heavens. Jounouchi bit his lip. _'Damn. This isn't good. The snow might cover up clues we haven't found!'_

"We'll have to work faster." Yami said. "Fan out!"

Jounouchi blinked as they all ran in different directions. _'He's like a drill sergeant.'_

Anzu lifted the branches of bushes looking under them too see if anything was there. Surprisingly, she saw a pair of shoes on the ground. She slowly looked up seeing someone standing in the shoes. Before she knew what happened, the man pounced on her and she screamed.

"ANZU!" The guys ran to her aid. She was currently being held against the chest of some unknown person. It looked like he was about to bite her when Jounouchi came from behind and kicked her captor away. Yami put an arm around her shoulders. "Anzu, are you all right!" Shakily, she nodded her head. Yami sighed in relief. "She's all right. Just a little scared."

Honda and Jounouchi were glad as well. But right now, they had to deal with the stranger who was now back on his feet. Yami stood up and blocked Anzu from his view. "Who are you!"

The stranger smirked. "No one of importance. I'm only looking for a meal."

"And what's on the menu? A defenseless girl?" Jounouchi snarled.

He smiled. "If that's all that I can find." Honda growled. "You sick son of a bitch!"

His piercing eyes scanned over everyone's faces. He stopped and raised an eyebrow when he saw a familiar face. He stroked his chin. _'The resemblance is uncanny. Odd.' _

Yami took a brave step forward and glared. "What exactly do you want with us?"

"I told you I was only looking for a meal. But if I can't have her, I won't complain if I take one of you three." He licked his smiling lips. "Tell me something, have you ever wondered what it's like to die and then be reborn?"

Jounouchi blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you know what it's like to be alive but be dead at the same time?" He raised an eyebrow in wonderment.

Yami gasped silently in surprise. _'I know those words.' _To the others, Yami's quick breath could hardly be heard. But to the stranger it was clear as a bell. He took slow, seductive steps towards Yami. "Interested, are we? Would _you_ like to be my next meal?"

"Nobody's gonna be your meal, you crazy bastard!" Jounouchi lunged forward with a fist ready to attack. But the man easily jumped away and stood in front of Yami. He held his chin and leaned forward. Yami pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

He glared. "If you won't join us then you're against us!"

He grabbed Yami by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He hissed and just as he was about to slice his nails through Yami's face, Jounouchi and Honda slammed into him and threw him back. Jounouchi was about to attack again, but he jumped into a tree and stared down at all of them.

"It's not worth it when my prey fight back! _Tula!_" His wings flared out. He quickly disappeared, hopefully never to be seen again. Once it was established that everyone was all right, they decided it would be safer to head back to the Game Shop for now. Upon arrival, Yami had everyone sit down in his room. "Jounouchi, tell me something. How would you describe a vampire?"

The blonde was confused. "Why?"

He sighed. "I know this sounds crazy, and I could be wrong. I probably am, but it's the only way I can explain anything that's happened. Think back to the night that Yuugi was kidnapped. That man said Yuugi wasn't dead nor was he alive. A few months before all this insanity started, Yuugi had finished a book. He told me it was about vampires and the author often described them as 'thoes who live but are dead'." (1)

Anzu stared at him. "You're not saying Yuugi's a vampire are you?"

He silently nodded. "Trust me, Anzu, I know how foolish this sounds. But with everything that we saw that night how else can we explain it?"

Silence filled the room as no one else could answer.

XxX

Rumen looked out the entrance of the cave. He was careful not to get in the way of the light. The sun may have been setting but he still wanted to be careful. He smiled and nodded at Beno as he left.

Beno, on the other hand, wasn't so kind. He glared viciously at the young boy just as he flew out of the cave. Will sighed just to the right of him. "One day Beno is going to get himself killed. If only he were a little more cautious. Like you, Rumen. You're the most cautious of us all."

Rumen smiled slightly. "Well I just can't help it. I . . ." He blushed ever so slightly. "I get scared sometimes."

Will frowned and sat beside him. "What would you have to be afraid of?"

His smile was suddenly erased and it seemed as if it were never there in the first place. "Myself." Rumen whispered. "I don't know who I am or who I used to be. It's . . . it's like I can't remember anything but this cave. I don't remember my childhood or even my human life. I was human before this . . . wasn't I? Why can't I remember?"

Will put an arm around his shoulders. "You shouldn't try to remember your past, Rumen. It'll bring nothing but pain and sorrow to your life."

The young vampire looked up at him. "What?"

"It's not my place to tell you of your past, Rumen. I know you wish to know, but Master Armand is the only one who could ever tell you the truth. I think it's best to hear it from him anyway. He _is_ your maker and master after all." Will said.

Rumen nodded sadly. "I know. But Adrian has been so busy lately that-"

"What are you two talking about?" A deep, smooth voice interrupted the boy.

Will immediately removed his arm from Rumen's shoulders and shifted away from him. He gulped. "R-Rumen and I . . . we were just . . . he . . ."

Armand smiled kindly. "You do not have to fear me, Will. Tell me."

Will sighed and got to his knees, bowing to his leader. "Rumen and I were just talking. He asked me about his past but I didn't tell him any thing! I swear!"

Armand kneeled in front of them. "I believe you. I know you would not hurt him by revealing the pain and suffering he endured."

Will nodded. "Of course not, Master Armand. Never."

"Go. I will take care of him. And thank you, Will, for giving him comfort when I could not."

He smiled and nodded. Will stood up and left the two mates alone. Armand took Will's vacant seat beside Rumen. He pulled the boy flush against his body and held him as he had done so many times before with both arms encircling his waist. "Tell me. What is it you desire to know?"

Rumen was never able to deny him anything he asked so naturally he answered him. "Why can't I remember anything, Adrian? What's wrong with me?"

He ran his powerful nails through Rumen's hair gently. "There is nothing wrong with you, my pet. You are perfect, as I have told you before. You have no flaws. Do not mislead yourself with these lies."

He nodded against his chest. "But I still don't understand. Why can't I remember? _What_ can't I remember?"

Armand paused. "You do not remember anything before seven months ago. This is because when I made you my pet, I erased your memory."

Rumen stared at him in absolute shock. "W-what!"

Armand put a finger to Rumen's lips. "Hush. I did it for your own good. Just as Will told you, your life was filled with pain and sorrow. The mortals around you expected so much from you. More then you could give them. Especially the one who is looking for you. He was so demanding that he would have taken everything from you. Your family, your friends, perhaps your very life."

Rumen felt himself shaking. "But why? Why did he want so much from me?"

Armand grunted. "Because he was jealous of what you had. He wanted what you possessed and he would have done _anything_ to get it. That is when I saved you. I remember it well.

You were in the park crying because he had hurt you so badly. I gave you comfort when he would only give you cruelty. You told me how he treated you so unfairly. You needed salvation. I wanted to save you right then and there. But you wanted to give him another chance. So I waited until you were ready.

But I realize now that it was a foolish decision. When next he hurt you, he had taken something from you that you can never get back. As he stole it, he said you could never do anything right. You had no reason to live.

That night, you tried to take your life. I stopped you in time, but not in time to save your soul. I could see in your eyes that it was broken. It was then that you wanted to be reborn. You needed love to repair your heart. And it was I who had given you that love. I had given you life a new.

But he wouldn't let you go. He searches for you now because his work is not yet finished. He needs to take _everything_ from you. He had stolen so much already: your dignity, your pride, even your innocence.

And now he wants the pleasure of killing you with his own hands. So I carried you away from him into the welcome arms of rebirth. You gladly accepted. And here we are today. Two lovers hiding from the light of day and from those who wish to see us suffer."

Rumen bit his lip to keep from crying. _'Was that truly what my life was like? Could he really have been that cruel? It must be true . . . but a part of me refuses to believe it.'_

Armand gently grasped his chin and lifted Rumen's head until their eyes met. Golden irises stared into his as if probing the soul. "Do not be afraid to cry, my pet. I made that mistake long ago. Emotions are not weaknesses. They are strengths. Never be afraid of what you feel."

But he still couldn't do it. Rumen wanted to cry so badly but he repelled the idea of breaking down in front of his maker in such a way. He bit down too hard and broke the skin of his lip.

Armand stared intently as blood leaked out from the newly formed cut. "Tell me, my pet. Have you ever tasted you own blood? Do you have any idea of how delicious it is?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't."

Armand slowly leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate loving kiss. Rumen moaned as he used his tongue to bring his blood into both of our mouths.

This is what he needed. Rumen needed- no, he wanted love. But . . . why does he feel like he doesn't love Adrian?

Whether Rumen loved him or not, he couldn't resist melting into his touch. His hand caressed the boy's cheek as he deepened the kiss. He inhaled deeply as he sucked on the cut from Rumen's fang.

The nail of Armand's thumb cut the vampire's cheek and he forced Rumen to the ground. Armand lay on top of him in his usual dominant manner. He lapped up the blood from the boy's face as he moaned even loader. "Adrian . . ." He whispered his name. Then he abruptly stopped. He stared into the shadows on his left and glared. "Damn you Beno."

"What's wrong?"

He lifted himself from Rumen's body. "Beno has disobeyed me. I will have to deal with him." He was about to stand up. Rumen lifted his upper body until he was sitting and gripped his mate's shirt. "No . . . please stay with me."

Armand stared at him. "Release me, love. Beno must be dealt with immediately."

Rumen sighed in disappointment and released him. He wanted his maket to stay with him so very badly. Every time they wanted to be together, something tears him away from Rumen. He only wished to be with his lover- As if reading his mind, Armand said, "You are not ready to go that far, Yuugi."

XxX

Two guards were holding Beno down. "Damn it let me go! I want to kill him!"

Armand put up a hand to silence him. "Do not speak, Beno. You have disobeyed my orders. You are to save one person and not kill any one. It is the Law set down from the Ancient Ones. But you have forsaken these laws. You attacked four humans."

"No!" Beno cried. "I would _never_ abandon you, my lord! I live for you! The Laws are sacred and I-"

"Enough." Armand said calmly. "You will not speak such lies to me. First you disobey the Laws and now you would lie to _me_! Your maker! You will pay for such insolence!"

Beno struggled against their grip. "Please! My lord! Forgive me!"

His lips curled upwards in a sadistic grin. "Put him in isolation. No blood. One week."

Many of the onlookers gasped at the harsh punishment. No one would dare speak up but each of them still had their own opinion. The guards silently dragged him away to the isolation chambers. "NO! PLEASE MY LORD! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Armand ignored his pleas. Will clenched his fist. _'Beno . . . how could he do that to you!'_

Armand turned away and made his way back to Rumen. "Armand!" It was Will. "How could you be so cruel? He was sorry for what ever he did! How-"

"He was not sorry. I sensed no regret from him." Armand said coldly. "It would be best if you did not question my judgment, Will. Your fate would be worse then Beno's. And death would be too good for you."

Will had nothing more to say. He glared at Armand's retreating back. _'One of these days, Armand. Whether you're my maker or not I swear I'll get back at you for this. I will have my revenge!'_

Armand grinned. _'Good luck, my dear boy.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1): just so you know, this isn't a real book. I just came up with it for the sake of this story.

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

REVIEW!


	5. Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duel FOUR: 'Brother'

Rumen sat in a tree waiting for his prey to pass by. The park was his usual hunting ground. Rumen wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he seemed drawn to this park. The clearing in which he stared upon was so familiar to him. But he can't figure out why. Familiarity wasn't the only reason he hunted here. This place was so very empty hardly anyone ever came here.

Rumen had bitten people before, but he hasn't much liked the taste of blood. He's tried not to drink it, but sometimes the thirst it overbearing. Armand knew that Rumen don't like blood very much. He's never upset with him because of it. On some level, Rumen was sure his maker didn't approve. He was thankful that Armand would pretend such a thing just to keep him happy.

But there was always one thing that bothered Rumen. It wasn't right to think about his mortal existence. Not after his new life was so happy. But . . . "Could my mortal life truly have been _that_ bad? I don't think it was. I think it might have been . . . happy."

"It was."

Rumen jumped at the sudden voice. On the branch beside him sat a man. His physique was lean and somewhat muscular. His body reminded him of Armand. His eyes were a bright blue similar to the calm river he was previously gazing upon. His hair is black that went down about mid back and bangs down to the top of his eyes. He wore a black leather sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans. There was a tear on the right knee that had started to fray slightly. Around his neck was a black collar with rounded golden studs. Strangely enough, it didn't have a buckle. Rumen vaguely wondered how he took it off.

His dazzling sapphire eyes locked with his and Rumen found his mouth to be dry. "Um . . . w-who are you?"

He smiled. "Let's just say I'm a brother."

As he spoke, Rumen could see two sharply pointed teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He was less apprehensive of the man now that he knew they were of the same species. "What's your name, brother?"

"You know what? Let's be crazy and just leave it as 'brother'." He laughed sheepishly. Rumen nodded in understanding. Sometimes vampires didn't want to share their names with others. Maybe it was because they didn't belong to the same clan, or more likely because they simply didn't want anyone to know.

Rumen nearly hoped in his "Well, my name is Rumen Keat."

Brother raised an eyebrow. "That name doesn't seem to fit you very well. No offence."

"None taken." Rumen began. "But what do you mean?"

Brother leaned against the back of the tree and put both his hands behind his head. "Well, 'Rumen' refers to an animal's hunger . . . sort of. (1) So it doesn't seem to fit you. Your hunger . . . isn't very animalistic in any way. In fact, you seem rather unwilling."

Rumen looked away in shame. "I suppose I am. I don't like to bite people. I think it's wrong."

Brother laughed. "How many times have I heard that before?"

Rumen tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't the first vampire I've heard say that. You know, you can tell a lot about a vampire if he tells you what he thinks about biting people." He began. "If they constantly lust for blood, they're _very_ demanding and possessive and just not nice at all. They're the kind of vampire that wouldn't just bite some one. They'd tear open the neck and bury their face into the opening."

He cringed. Could a vampire really be so . . . savage?

"If he wants lots of blood but doesn't lust for it, then he's semi demanding and possessive, just not as scary." Brother chuckled. "They wouldn't _kill_ their prey, just kill them. You know?"

Rumen nodded, understanding that these vampires would only turn their prey instead of murdering them.

"Then there's, for lack of an actual term, 'not-too-crazy-about-blood'. I would fall into this category. Not to glorify myself, but I'm rarely ever demanding or possessive. I bite people and let them live without becoming a vampire. But I try to go a couple days with out it. Once I even made it two weeks with no blood."

Rumen's large eyes widened even more. "Really! That's amazing!"

Brother smiled. "Thanks. After that, there's you. You only drink blood because you have to. If you could, you would make it so none of us would have to kill people so we could live."

He nodded once more. "I wish that could happen. If you don't mind my asking, why are you 'not-too-crazy-about-blood'?"

Brother's face held a thoughtful look. "Well, I suppose it's because I've been around for so long. After a while of drinking blood, I guess I kinda killed it. The blood just lost all taste. I suppose it doesn't happen to many vampires since there's so few of those who don't or try not to drink blood."

Rumen nodded sadly. "I wish we didn't have to kill to stay alive. It's not fair."

Brother put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad. I hate sadness and I'm not very good at cheering people up."

He smiled. "You're better at it than you think."

Brother smiled along with Rumen. "If you don't mind my asking, I've heard that one of the Clans of the Ancient Ones resides here. What clan do you belong to?"

"My clan falls under the Atlas of Blood clan. Our current leader is Armand Beau Pre." He smiled. "He's my maker and I'm his pet."

Brother growled. "You know Armand?"

Rumen slowly nodded. Brother sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath that Rumen couldn't catch. Then he asked a question which he could hear clearly. "Rumen, are you happy?"

Rumen blinked. "I don't understand."

His sapphire eyes twinkled with wonderment and concern. "Are you happy? You know, being a vampire?"

Rumen smiled. "Of course I am. Why-"

"Tell me the truth, Rumen." Brother interrupted.

"I am happy." He said with all seriousness. Brother shook his head. "No, you're not. If you were your eyes wouldn't be so sad." Rumen froze. _'My eyes are sad?'_

Brother's hands became fists of anger and guilt. His voice was slowly starting to break as he continued to speak. "Has . . . has Armand done something to you?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Rumen, please don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie." Brother looked into Rumen's violet eyes, pleading for him to be truthful.

Rumen sighed. "Well . . . maybe I'm not as happy as I should be. And . . . I guess Adrian did do something to me. He told me when he made me his pet that he erased my memory. I can't remember anything past seven months ago when I became a vampire."

Brother growled again. "How dare he! He's breaking our Laws!"

Rumen gasped. "What! He's not-"

Brother jumped out of the tree and flew off into the night. "Brother! Wait! Stop! Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. Brother disappeared before Rumen knew what had happened. He jumped down to the ground and stared at the spot where he last saw the vampire's retreating figure in the sky. _'Why was he so mad? Adrian hasn't broken the Laws . . . has he? I don't really know the Laws that well . . . so I can't be sure. But Adrian would never do that. It's not like him.'_

"_Tula_." Rumen's wings opened and he flew into the sky back to the cave. "I should ask Will. He's known Adrian longer then I have."

--

Raphael couldn't believe it! How could Armand do that to Rumen? That's not fair to the poor boy. He knew for a fact that the boy had a happy life. Raphael came across him once in his very first visit to Domino City.

He clearly remembered Rumen had friends: a blonde, and a brown haired girl and boy. Rumen was laughing and having fun with them at an arcade. And he also knew, for a fact that Rumen was in love with the boy that looked like him. He saw the affectionate looks they shared.

That is completely against the Law. It's so unfair to Rumen. How could Adrian be so cruel to him? Since the day Raphael met Adrian, he has never been cruel, unfair, or unjust. He obeyed the Laws with out question, he was kind and he was always caring. But since he last saw Armand, it seems that his once lover has changed.

Raphael reached the cave where Armand and his clan resided in by following his scent. The vampire in question was sitting in a hollow by himself. Raphael was glad that Rumen hadn't returned yet. It would be best if he didn't see this. Not yet.

Raphael snorted. "I'm disappointed, Adrian. I found you far too easily. I thought I taught you better then that."

Armand wasn't surprised to see Raphael at all. "Well, Damion, you should have taught me more before you left me."

He sighed. "Look, this isn't about us. This is about you and Rumen."

Armand stood at attention with only the smallest citing of his pet. "What have you told him? How dare you even come close to him!"

"I didn't tell him anything. I just talked to him." Raphael paused. "He told me you erased his memory."

He smirked. "And what is so wrong with that? He is happier now that he does not remember anything. He is happier now that he is with me."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. '_What's with the weird talking? 'He is'? 'What is'? Is he trying to make himself sound more sophisticated? How lame.'_ "Is that truly how he feels?"

He smirked widened. "Why not ask him? Yuugi! Come to me."

Rumen's scent made itself known now that he had been found out. Raphael wondered how much of their conversation he had heard. Rumen timidly stepped inside. He never made eye contact with either of them as if he feared they would hit him if he looked at them. Rumen was ashamed that he had eavesdropped on his maker. He stood beside Armand as if this was a routine. It made Raphael wonder exactly what Armand had done to this poor boy.

Armand put an arm around Rumen's shoulders and pulled him close. "Tell him, Yuugi. Are you happier with me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Rumen whispered.

Raphael shook his head. "Adrian, this isn't fair. How can he compare what life would have made him happier if he can't remember his mortality?"

"He does not need to remember. All he needs is love and I am the only one who can give it to him." Armand said, proudly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure you're the _only_ one? What about his look-a-like?"

This time Rumen looked up at Raphael. Curiosity and a few specks of familiarity glittered in his eyes. Someone looked like him?

Armand went down on one knee and held Rumen to him. He covered one of the boy's ears with his hand and the other was pressed against his chest. He was blocking Rumen out of the rest of the conversation. "You have said enough, Damion! Get out and stay away from Yuugi!"

"Very well. Clearly I'm not welcome here. So I have no choice." He turned and let out his wings. "But keep this in mind, Adrian. You can't keep him from the truth forever. Sooner then later, he'll want to know about Yami and the others."

Raphael looked at Rumen over his shoulder once more and smiled, saying goodbye with his eyes. Rumen smiled back at him and hoped he could see the intriguing vampire again soon. But perhaps under more friendly conditions.

Armand glared at the spot where Raphael last stood. How dare he come back here? After all that he has done! But it didn't matter now. There is a new matter that made itself present. Armand released his pet and stood up. He stared down at his pet in anger. Rumen gulped and stared back at him in fear. "Adrian, I'm sorry I-"

Armand's rock hard fist collided with the side of his face. It sent him flying backwards into the wall of the cave. The rock cracked a bit and he slid to the ground. Rumen looked away in shame. "You had _better_ be ashamed, Yuugi. How _dare_ you even want to know about your past? Have I not given you _everything_ you _ever_ wanted?"

He sniffed. "Yes. I'm sor-"

"Be silent!" Armand raged.

Rumen didn't say a word. He remained quiet as his maker angrily stepped forward. When he was close enough, he went down on one knee just in front of the small, quivering boy. Armand grabbed a fistful of spiked hair and jerked his head back to look at him. He saw that tears had gathered in Rumen's eyes. "From now on you will not ask anyone about your past. It would be far too painful if you were to learn about it. Understand?"

He nodded and blinked away the tears. "I'm sorry. I never asked Brother about my past. We just talked. I swear."

Armand released his hair and put a finger to his lips. "Shh . . . I know you did not mean any harm. It is all right. I will forgive you. But if you ever see . . . "Brother" again, you must come to find me. I will protect you from him, if he should ever return."

Rumen nodded. "I'm so sorry, Adrian."

Armand held him close. "Hush now . . . do not be sorry. You did not know any better, my pet. I am not angry with you. How could I be angry at the one I love?"

The elder vampire turned his mate's head and gently caressed his ear with his lips. Rumen moaned, tilting towards Armand as the clan leader's tongue slipped out and licked him. He gasped. "A-Adrian . . ."

Said vampire smiled and turned Rumen's face towards his. He captured the younger's lips let their tongues battle. Armand pushed his head forward receiving another moan from Rumen. The smaller wrapped his arms around Armand's neck, increasing the passion. Armand's hand slid down his back, past his rear, and scratched at his inner thigh. The boy panted with excitement and tilted his head back a bit.

Armand's lips trail down his cheek and neck until he reach his collarbone. He nibbled on the skin enough that blood leaked into his mouth. Rumen pushed Armand's face further into his chest telling his maker he wanted him to drink his blood. Armand shoved him to the ground and hungrily straddled his waist. "I do not care if you are ready or not. I am going to take you right here right now."

He blissfully nodded. "I'm ready, Adrian. I want it so badly."

He smiled at my third victory. First Armand won his mind, then he won his heart, and now he will win his body.

XxX

Yami sighed. Two days have passed since they had encountered that strange vampire. Yami admitted silently to himself that seeing a person in such a terrible state unsettled him. But if both he and Yuugi are vampires, is that how Yuugi would look now?

He couldn't bear it if it were true. Yuugi's beautiful, soft skin looking so pale. His bright, passionate eyes so cold and menacing. His soul surrounded by bitterness and hatred. Could that truly be his fate? No. He refused to believe that. It could be possible, but he knew Yuugi better then that. His aibou would never let hate and anger control him.

Yami leaned back against the tree he sat under. This clearing constantly draws him to it. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't seem to stay away from it as of recently. This place . . . it's so . . . surreal. It seems to calm the spirit when its troubled. That must have been why Yuugi came here after they fought. Whenever he thinks about that night, Yami's mind races with unclear thoughts. But this place relaxed him and put him in a state of . . . understanding.

Yami could think so clearly here. Just one thought after another and not seven thousand at once. He closed his eyes. He can barely hear the river running any more. It's getting a lot colder as of late and the river is almost completely frozen over.

Yami just realized something that nearly broke his heart. This is his first winter without Yuugi. He's been with Yuugi for almost four years. The young boy has been by Yami's side the entire time . . . but not anymore. This time . . . Yami have to face this cold world alone.

"Yami?"

He looked to his left and saw Jounouchi. He smiled at him and allowed him to join. The blonde sat down beside him. "I thought I'd find you here. Why do you keep coming here?"

"Well . . . to tell you the truth . . . my mind is very troubled with worry and concern for Yuugi. But then I come here . . . and I instantly feel better. I still worry, of course, but I can think plainly. Especially under this tree."

Jounouchi laughed. "You know what? That's exactly what Yuugi told me. Remember when Ushio beat up Yuugi once your spell wore off?" 1

Yami ground his teeth together. "Yes. I remember. I still want to murder him for breaking Yuugi's arm."

"Me too. But I don't know if he told you this." Jounouchi began. "After he was beat up, Yuugi came here. He sat under this tree and cried out all his pain. I found him not too long after words and he told me what happened. Ushio really messed with his head. He called him weak and pathetic. He even said that none of us really cared about him. We were just his friends because we felt sorry for him."

"WHAT!" Yami was completely outraged. "He said that?"

Jounouchi nodded. How could that bully have done such a thing? "But . . . why didn't Yuugi tell me?"

He sighed. "Well . . . I think it's because he doesn't want you to think we was weak. He almost believed Ushio and was totally ashamed when he told me. If he told you then he thought you might tell him it was true. I set him straight though. He knows it was a lie."

The pharaoh sighed in relief. "Thank you, Jounouchi. But I still don't understand why he didn't tell me."

"Because he wanted your approval." Jounouchi continued. "Your impression of him is so important. If you thought he was weak it would totally crush him. He looks up to you, you know. He told me that you're everything he's not. You're stronger, braver, and smarter. You're never weak. You're never scared. And you're never alone."

He was in total shock. Yami never knew Yuugi thought so much of him and so very little of himself. "Not all of that is true. I have my weaknesses and I do get scared. I'm not as great as he thinks."

Jounouchi put an arm around his shoulders. "I know that, no offense. But I don't think you should ever tell Yuugi that. You're his strength. If you don't believe something, then he won't either. I know it's a lot of pressure, but Yuugi needs to believe you're what he thinks you are. Maybe you should tell him one day, but not now."

Yami nodded. "I just hope we can find him soon. I miss him so much, Jounouchi. More then I ever thought I could."

Jounouchi smirked. "I know. It's only natural that you would miss some one you love."

"Yes. I-" Yami stared at him. "What did you say?"

Jounouchi grinned. "I know how you feel about him, Yami. It's kinda obvious. I know you love him."

Yami blushed a bit and looked away. His body tensed as if waiting for a blow to land. The blonde smiled. "Hey, don't feel bad. There's nothing wrong with it."

His body slowly loosened and Yami looked up at him. "You're not disgusted?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nope. Yami, you and Yuugi are my friends. I care about you guys a lot. I could never hate you just because you happen to be gay. Besides, I'm the same way. There's nothing wrong with it at all."

Yami smiled. "Thank you. But I don't think Yuugi thinks of me that way."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, have you ever asked him?"

"Well . . . no . . . but . . . I mean . . . does he?" Jounouchi laughed at how much Yami stammered and blushed at such a thought. He shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. But he might. There is a possibility."

Yami's spirits rose. It seems he had just found another reason to save his aibou. "Thank you, Jounouchi. So . . . who is it you like?"

Jounouchi blushed. "Um, I'm not gonna tell you. You're just gonna laugh at me."

He smiled. "No I won't. You're my friend, Jounouchi."

His blush deepened. "Well . . . It's um . . . Kaiba."

Yami's jaw fell and he stared at Jounouchi in shock. "Seto Kaiba!" He nodded. Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "No way!"

Jounouchi pouted. "Yeah, and I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!"

He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry . . . Jounouchi! . . . It's just . . . Seto Kaiba!"

His entire face turned red. "Shut up!"

Jounouchi pushed Yami over and crossed his arms. He grumbled and the blush on his face didn't reduce. The pharaoh regained his composure and sat up. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi. But you have to admit, it is pretty funny."

He groaned. "Yeah I guess. But I doubt he would ever like me. Not even as a friend."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever asked him?"

Jounouchi blinked. "Oh shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1): Rumen is actually a real word. I looked up the definition and it says:

The first large chamber of a ruminant (any cud-chewing hoofed mammal with an even number of toes and a stomach with multiple chambers. Cattle, camels, and giraffes are ruminants) animal's stomach in which micro organisms break down plant cellulose before the food is returned to the mouth as cud for additional chewing.

So that's why I said it refers to an animal's hunger . . . ok, bad analogy. ( sweat drop )

1: for any one that doesn't know, Yami put Ushio (a bully) under a spell called 'illusion of avarice'. Ushio thought everything was money and he was like rolling around in leaves and garbage because he thought it was money! n.n way to go Yami! I don't think it ever wore off but for the sake of this story it did :P

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

Masami: On a more personal note, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kim who's updating this chapter for me because something is screwed up with either my computer or The point is that I can't update on my own and she's helping me with this so thank you so much Kim! (love dust)


	6. The Dawn Of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

Duel Five: The Dawn Of Hell

Rumen sighed with disappointment. Once again, the duties of being the clan leader had gotten in the way of his being with Armand. It seems they couldn't spend two minutes together alone. Oh well. Rumen was getting tired (proven by a rather loud yawn) and made his way over to the bed Armand and Rumen shared. He lied down on the soft sheets and let the cover warm his body that had been cooled from the chilly stone floor.

His head sunk into the feather pillow. But he couldn't get to sleep. As he lay still, Rumen felt his chest throb. It was coming from his heart. He groaned. "Not again. Not now."

He felt exhausted but the oh so familiar throbbing always kept him up_. 'Why? Why do I ache so much? I have Adrian so what more could I want? He's given me everything I ever wanted. So what more do I need? Adrian said there wouldn't be an ache in my chest any more now that I'm one of his children. But the ache remains.'_

His thoughts pause for a moment or two.

_'I feel like something is missing. Like I've forgotten something. Something is supposed to be around my neck. There's supposed to be a weight of something very important. Something I miss greatly. Does this have anything to do with my look-a-like?'_ He blushed slightly. _'My mystery look-a-like.'_

He knew the stranger he had heard only very little about was the one he missed. He is the one Rumen wanted to find so badly. Maybe 'Brother' would help him. Even if he had to do it on his own, Rumen swore he would find his mystery look-a-like.

XxX

Yami and Jounouchi slowly walked back to the Game Shop. The group was scheduled to have another search for Yuugi tonight. But it seemed hopeless. Even Jounouchi was starting to lose faith. But they couldn't give up. Yuugi would never give up so neither would any one else.

Silently, the two quickened their pace. It was getting colder now. The temperature dropped with every passing second it seems. And with every step closer to the Kame Game Shop, Yami felt a sense of foreboding. "Jounouchi, from now on I want you to be on your guard."

The blond blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

His eyes narrowed. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What is it?"

Yami paused. "Something's out there. That's all I know."

Jounouchi gulped. _'Maybe it's the guy that took Yuugi . . . I hope it is. That way I can kill him._

The pharaoh suddenly flinched and put a hand over his heart. "Ow . . ."

Jounouchi looked at him. "What's wrong, Yami? Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I'll be all right."

The blond paused. "Is it that ache you were telling me about before?"

Again, he nodded. "I'm so confused, Jounouchi. I don't know if this is how Yuugi feels as well . . . but if it is, I'm really worried. I don't know what this means and . . . it scares me."

Jounouchi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. It'll be all right. Yuugi's fine, I'm sure of it."

XxX

_'There he is. All I have to do is kill him and I can be the master's pet.' _Beno grinned madly as he silently stepped closer and closer to the bed. Rumen still lay sleeping. There was a minute smile on his face from the wonderful dream he was having. But soon he would dream no more. Beno held the blade above his head. "You'll never be in my way again, Rumen Keat!"

He stabbed at Rumen, but the boy had awoken and rolled off the bed in time. The knife harmlessly impaled the mattress. Rumen stared at Beno in shock. "Beno? What are you doing?"

He savagely pulled the dagger out. "Once I kill you, I can get what I want. I want to be Adrian's pet. You don't deserve to even be one of his children! You are unworthy!"

Rumen flinched. _'I'm not worthy?'_

"You're a disgrace to Atlas of Blood, _himself_! Your blood sullies our clan so I shall cleanse us all of your filth personally!" Beno declared. He lunged at Rumen and successfully thrust the knife in his shoulder. Rumen screamed from the pain and fell back. Beno stood over him triumphantly. "B-Beno . . . p-please . . ."

Beno grinned sadistically. He slammed his foot on the stab wound several times. Rumen shrieked and rolled away. Beno took this chance to slice at his back a few times. "Adrian! H-help!"

Beno growled and kicked him. "You're so pathetic! You can't even defend yourself! I don't know why Adrian ever bothered making you his pet. He should be with someone strong. Some who can protect themselves, not someone like you!"

He raised his arm to strike once more but a hand tightly grabbed his wrist. He was held so tightly, in fact, that the bones broke from the pressure. Beno yelped and turned around. He came face to face with Armand. The master glared at his child.

"A-Adrian-!"

Armand slapped Beno across the room. "Never call me that. You know only my pet can call me by my mortal name."

Beno slowly stood up. "I know that. I want to be your pet, Adrian. I love you while Rumen does not! I-"

"How dare you?" Armand interjected. "How dare you doubt our love! You are being insubordinate; Beno, and I will not tolerate this!"

"I would never-"

"ENOUGH!"

Silence echoed through the room. "You have disobeyed me for the last time, Beno Crowley." Armand calmly said. "I have given you many chances before only because you showed such potential. However, you do not know when to stop. The greatest warrior knows when to submit and when to attack. He knows his enemies better then they know themselves.

I have known of your desire to be with me for quiet some time just as you knew that I was with Yuugi. But that did not stop you. You knew I would never leave him for some one else, especially you. So if you think killing my pet will solve your problems, then to solve my problem, I will kill you."

"NO!" Will stood in front of Armand. "Master, please! Don't do this!"

Armand looked at Will with an unreadable expression. "This is none of your business, Will. Unless you wish to join him . . ."

Will froze. He had no choice but to back off. Two vampires came out of the shadows and grabbed Beno by the arms. "Throw him out."

Beno gasped. He was about to protest, but the look in Armand's eyes told him not to. He slumped in defeat. The guards dragged him away to the entrance of the cave towards the light of day and towards his doom.

Will glared at Armand as he left. _'How dare you! He did nothing wrong! I swear one day I will get you, Armand Beau Pre.'_

Armand found his mate lying on the ground. He knelt beside Rumen. He saw that the wounds had already healed. He gently shook his shoulder. "Yuugi, awaken, my child."

Amethyst eyes slowly opened. Rumen looked up at his maker but turned away in shame. Armand sighed and gathered Rumen in his arms. "Do not be ashamed, Yuugi. I have told you many times before that there is no shame in not being strong. It will take time for your strength to reach you. Until then I will gladly protect you."

"Why?" Rumen quietly asked. "Why do you want to be around me? I'm so weak and pathetic. I can't defend myself against anything! I don't deserve to live!"

Armand slapped him across the face. "That is enough. You know you have every right to be alive. But do you know why you feel this way?"

Rumen firmly shut his eyes, trying to force the tears back. He shook his head in answer. "Well, I do. This is a remnant of you mortality. You felt useless and that you were nothing but a waste of space." Armand lied. "Your fair-weather friends convinced you to believe these lies. They are untrustworthy. However, you can trust me, Yuugi."

Rumen slowly opened his eyes once more. "Trust in me and only me, Yuugi. I am your only friend. I am your _only _lover."

Armand roughly pulled Rumen forward and possessively captured his lips. He caressed the wet cavern with his tongue, receiving a moan from his young lover. Rumen felt heat spread through his body when Armand slid his hands underneath his shirt and massage his chest. Still with his hands under the top, he moved his hands to Rumen's back and slammed his body hard against him. Rumen moaned even louder.

Armand pushed Rumen to the ground and dominantly lay atop him. A deep, heated moan escaped the boy's lips. Armand smiled, exposing his fangs slightly. His pointed teeth were so sharp that the instant the came in contact with Rumen's lip, he started to bleed. Armand couldn't resist the uncontrollable desire he felt whenever he tasted even a drop of his pet's blood. He broke the kiss and stabbed his fangs inside the main artery of the boy's neck.

Rumen gasped from the sudden penetration but didn't pull away. It's as if there was an aphrodisiac laced on Armand's fangs. He wanted him to go deeper and deeper. For some reason, it felt familiar. But Rumen just ignored it. Armand scrapped his fangs inside Rumen's neck. He went deeper then when he first bit the boy and made an even larger gap. "Ha-h! Ah! A- . . . hah!"

The master grinned like a mad man as his pet panted and cried out in pain and pleasure. He could feel the warmth spread through Rumen's body as he buried his face in the gash and drank hungrily.

Rumen curled his fists around Armand's shirt. It hurt so much! But he couldn't help but feel aroused by it. Armand took his right hand and violently shoved Rumen's head to the side. He angled it just enough that he would have a better position so he could drink even more.

Rumen couldn't hold back a yelp of pain. This was beyond any pain he had ever felt. He could hear his flesh tearing and Armand loudly slurping up the blood. The pain shot from his neck and all through his body. It was just too painful! "A-Adrian! . . . Please . . .!"

The hand still on his face pushed down harder and stopped him from speaking coherently. Rumen tried to push him away, but Armand was too heavy and he was too weak.

After a few minutes, Rumen's body started to feel numb. He had lost so much blood he could feel himself slowly slipping into the land of oblivion. He desperately tried once more to plead with Armand, but he couldn't inhale to speak the words.

Soon it was too late. Nothingness' arms enveloped him in their dark, peaceful embrace. Armand vaguely sensed his lover had passed out. _'I suppose I should stop then.'_

He reluctantly lifted himself off the limp body. The gash on the boy's neck was starting to heal. Armand smirked. "Tonight, Yuugi, you will have no choice but to feed. You need blood in your system or else you will die. No matter how much you reject the idea, you must take someone's mortality for your self."

He turned around. After wiping the blood of his chin and mouth, he slowly licked it off his fingers. He moaned from the delightful, fiery flavor. "If only all mortal's blood tasted like yours, my pet."

XxX

Yami sighed. He sat down on the couch, his legs spread a bit and hands together. Jounouchi looked down at him. "Don't give up, Yami. It won't be-"

"I'm _not_ giving up, Jounouchi." The pharaoh snapped.

Those few words and the tone they were spoken with was enough to make Jounouchi flinch. He was confused, why was the pharaoh so angry?

"Look Yami, we're all upset and sad that we didn't find him." Honda began. "But that doesn't mean we should take our frustration out on each other."

"We know you would be last to give up and that won't happen any time soon. He just wanted to reassure your self and us that you won't fold." Anzu added.

Yami stood up and glared at them. "How dare to doubt my devotion to Yuugi!"

The blonde stared at him. "No, we're not-"

He snorted ferociously. "Tell me, Jounouchi, because I'm confused. Are you saying that with out me, you wouldn't even be _trying_ to find him? It's as if you all are depending on me to keep you motivated!"

Anzu put her hand on his shoulder. "Yami-"

He violently pushed her hand away from him. One cold glare was all that was needed to silence them. "What kind of friends are you?" He harshly asked. "This isn't a game of 'Follow the Leader'. This is trying to find my aibou!"

Jounouchi sighed deeply. "Let's go. Obviously we're not welcome here."

Yami glared. "Considering the fact that you don't care about him, no."

Anzu and Honda left the Game Store. Just as Jounouchi was about to leave, he turned to Yami and said, "For your information, we care about Yuugi just as much as you do. And we know it's not a game. Not when your best friend's life is on the line."

Yami stared at the door. Could he have been wrong?

XxX

Shizuka hummed a gentle tune as she finished drying and putting away the dishes.

_'Jounouchi never would have gotten them done himself. Not while I'm here.'_ She paused in her thoughts. _'That's not completely true. It's also because Yuugi's gone. Jounouchi hasn't been the same since then. Yuugi always brings happiness to his friends. You can't be upset with him around.'_

She chuckled. But her smile turned into a frown. "Yuugi . . . I hope you're ok, where ever you are."

Red eyes glared at her from the shadows. _'Here I am.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

REVIEW!


	7. Stage Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXxxXxXXXXXXXX

Duel Seven: Stage Three

It was decided amongst the group that Yami would go to see him alone. So Yami stood before the door to the spare room that kept his hikari safe inside. How would Rumen react to him? Would the boy reject him? Would he be afraid? Yami wasn't sure if he could do it. But he absolutely had to. He couldn't stay away from his hikari anymore.

XxX

Armand was becoming impatient. Where was Rumen? He should have returned by now. The sun would be up any minute! His pet knew better then that. At least, that's what Armand thought. It was too late too late to look for his mate now that the sun had risen. But in truth, it wasn't really Rumen that he was worried about.

Armand knew Raphael very well. '_He will have taken Yuugi from me and tried to bring my pet to his mortal friends. He'll try to turn Yuugi against me! How dare he?_ _After everything he has done! I will personally make sure that he is erased from existence! Then Yuugi will be mine and I can do with him as I wish. No one will be able to stop me from having him.'_

"Master."

Armand rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"The leader from the Kimi of Beijing clan has given us his reply."

He was mildly interested. This could mean that their clans would go to war. "What is their answer?"

"They will fight us in five days on the night of the Empty Sky."

He grinned. "Excellent. Now we can wipe their filth from our kind's memory forever. Leave me."

Armand laughed. _'This is perfect. Yuugi will experience his first battle. In three days, he will fight by my side. And when we are victorious, we shall celebrate by being with each other at long last. Prepare yourself, Yuugi. My pet.'_

XxX

Yami hesitantly reached for the door handle. He turned the knob and entered. It was decided that the pharaoh would go in first alone. He needed to see Yuugi more then anyone else did. Yami stepped inside and took a deep breath, closing the door behind him. He looked over in the corner farthest away from him and the air in his lungs had left him. Curled in a ball, covered with a blanket and shivering as if it were forty below zero was his aibou, Yuugi Mouto. But was he still Yuugi Mouto?

Yami slowly walked towards him. The floorboards creaked under his feet making his presence known to the young vampire. Rumen gasped and looked up. He tightly shut his eyes, shaking his head. He could barely remember a thing. He remembered Armand biting him . . . then there was screaming and blood . . . and then, Rumen saw 'Brother'. He remembered that the elder has placed the blanket on him and said, "Everything will be all right." Now he saw a stranger before him. His violet eyes reflected his inner curiosity, but at the same time, fear.

"Yu-" The pharaoh remembered that he was to use the boy's immortal name. "Rumen, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who- . . . who are you?"

Yami balled one of his hands into a fist. It took all he could to not cry. Yuugi really didn't remember him. Through his misery, he smiled. "My name is Yami. I'm a friend of 'Brother' and I'm here to help you."

Rumen gulped. He trusted 'Brother' like a . . . well, like a brother. But he wasn't sure about this man. For now, he would let his guard down a bit. "Where a-am I?" He surveyed the room quickly, not wanting to take his eyes off Yami.

"You're safe and that's all that matters." Yami replied.

Rumen blinked. _'Why is this man concerned for my safety?' _It was then that he realized something. He gasped. "Are . . . are you my look-a-like?"

Yami smiled at the hopeful, joyful echo of Rumen's voice. "Yes, Rumen. I am. My name is Yami. Does that sound familiar to you?"

" 'Y-Yami'? Actually, it does." He said weakly.

The pharaoh's heart was pounding hard against his ribs. He couldn't believe it! Could his hikari really have remembered him! "Doesn't that mean 'darkness'?"

He bowed his head in grief. He had raised his hopes only to have them crash down on him. He got up and didn't see Rumen recoil. Tears gathered in his eyes. _'He really doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember anything.'_

He didn't have the strength to talk with the boy right now. It hurt too much. Rumen blinked. _'What's wrong with him? Why is he leaving? Did I say something wrong?'_

"Yami?" The pharaoh stopped just before the door. "W-what's wrong?"

He balled his hands into fists. Through clenched teeth, he said, "You don't remember me." He left with out another word leaving Rumen in confusion. _'I don't remember him? Am I supposed to?'_

Rumen pulled his knees to his chest. _'I must have known him in my mortal life. He does seem kind of familiar. But I can't place his face. Could . . . could he be the one that was looking for me? But . . . if what Adrian told me is true . . .'_

He shivered as the terrible stories he was told came back to him. _'Maybe I shouldn't be here. I should-' _Rumen sniffed a familiar scent. He looked up and smiled faintly. " 'Brother', it's you!"

Raphael smiled. "How are you feeling, Rumen?"

Rumen returned the smile and watched as Raphael sat beside him. "I'm exhausted. But I think I'll be ok."

He nodded. "So, You met Yami? From the looks of him it could have gone better."

Rumen sighed. "Yes, I suppose it could have. But I was afraid. Is he really a friend of yours?"

"Yup." He nodded. "He's a friend of _yours_ too, you know."

The younger smiled with pride. "I knew it! I knew I knew him in my past."

"Yup. And I know you don't remember him. That's why he was upset. He cares for you a lot and so do all your other friends." Raphael explained.

Rumen blinked. "I have other friends?"

"Of course. They're all here for you." Raphael lowered his head. "But you won't remember them either."

Rumen looked down at the floor for a moment. "Oh. Well, maybe I could see them later. But is it ok if we just talk for a bit?"

Raphael smiled. "Sure. We have a few questions do we?"

He nodded. "First off, where am I? How did I get here?"

The elder nodded. It was a fair question and one that he expected. "Well, you're in a friend's house. His name is Jounouchi and you knew him back when you were a mortal. He was your best friend actually. But as for how you got here, I don't think you really want to know."

The young vampire tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

Raphael laughed a bit to reassure the boy. "Oh don't worry. It's nothing-" _'I guess I really shouldn't say nothing bad. He did kill about thirteen people.' _"-to worry about." He finished. "I'll tell you later."

He was a little confused, but he trusted Raphael's judgment. "All right. And . . . if . . . if you don't mind me asking, where's Adrian?"

Raphael closed his eyes. He took a breath and opened them again. "We'll talk about that later. Right now I want to know how you feel. Tell me exactly how you feel."

Rumen blinked. That was an odd change of subject. "Oh. Well, I feel really weak. It . . . kinda feels like my stomach is going to burst. I feel really full."

He nodded. "Do you think you'll throw up?"

"I-I think so." He but a hand on his abdomen. "It really hurts."

Tears started to gather in his eyes. Raphael went to comfort him but it was too late. Rumen turned to the side and started to empty the contents of his stomach. He put a hand on the boy's back. "That's it. Just let it all out. I'll be right back."

Raphael left the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey Jounouchi? Remember those buckets I told you to buy for me?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, they're in the kitchen."

"Could you go get them?" Raphael asked.

He smiled in a confused way. "Ok?" Jounouchi walked into the kitchen to retrieve the requested items.

"What do you need the buckets for any way?" Anzu asked.

Raphael bit his lip a bit. "Um . . . you'll find out. So how's Yami doing?"

Honda sighed. "Well, he'll _be_ ok. Right now though, he's not so good."

The vampire shrugged. "He'll live."

Jounouchi came back carrying about twenty pails of different sizes in both his arms. There was a loud scream from Rumen's room. Raphael grabbed the pails and ran. "Don't come in the room!"

He slammed the door shut and quickly made his way to Rumen. The boy was holding his stomach in pain and writhing on the floor violently. His short claws started to tear at the flesh of his abdomen like he was trying to take out his stomach organ.

Raphael grabbed his wrists and pulled them away. "That's not a very good idea. Now just calm down." Animal-like shrieks of pain answered him. "Ok. _Don't_ calm down."

His body was seized with terrible and vicious convulsions. His screaming was soon silenced as blood slowly leaked out of his mouth. _'Shit! He'll drown if he stays on his back!'_

He slid one arm underneath Rumen's back and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He quickly grabbed a bucket and held it underneath Rumen's face so it would catch the blood.

Raphael rubbed his back and put a hand on the boy's forehead. "That's it, Rumen. Just let it all out. Don't try to fight it."

Yami stormed into the room just then. "Raphael! What's happening!"

"He's starting to throw up all the blood he drank." He said. "Just get out, Yami. I can handle this."

The pharaoh flinched at the painful sounds his hikari was making. When more of the blood left his body, Yami gaped at how his stomach sunk in so much that he could plainly see Rumen's ribs. "Get out, damn it!"

He quickly left the room and shut the door. Yami sunk down to the floor. _'Oh Ra . . . Yuugi . . .'_

Back in the bedroom, Rumen had started cough. Raphael pushed the bucket away and kept him on all fours. It quickly developed into a kind of smoker's cough and sounded like he was going to hack up a lung, as Raphael thought.

"Rumen, this is going to be very painful. But I need you to try and take a deep breath." He spoke clearly and close to Rumen's ear so he could hear him.

The young vampire tried desperately to inhale properly. His back arched upward as he took air into his lungs. But halfway through, he started choking and coughing as more blood was caught in his throat.

The bucket returned as Rumen was forced to drain it all from his gut. He screamed but it came out as only a loud gurgling noise. After that, it became even worse. He stopped throwing up but in it's place came dry heaves. Raphael grunted. _'Shit! He must be trying to not throw up.' _"Rumen, don't try to stop it. That'll just make it even worse."

But right now, the young vampire didn't seem to be listening. His stomach was vainly trying to empty itself but Rumen refused to let it happen. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. So far, this didn't seem to be working. In fact, it seemed to be hurting even more. Why was this happening! What was going on? More importantly, why won't it stop!

Raphael swore. _'He's having a panic attack! This is bad!'_

It was more then obvious that Rumen couldn't hear him at the moment. So all he could do right now was to try and calm him down. He sighed and started rubbing the young one's back in a soothing manner. There wasn't much point in saying anything comforting. _'Usually at this stage, most vampires can't focus on anything but the pain. Mainly when it's their first time. But I can still try.'_

After a while, Rumen has slowly started to be less anxious. His breathing, though still ragged, had slowed down to a half normal pace. Raphael smiled sadly when tears slipped past Rumen's tightly closed eyes. _'Poor kid. He's been through quite a lot. I just hope that . . .'_

He shook his head. It was best just to forget about it. At least, for now. Rumen coughed dryly a few times. His throat was raw and scratched. His stomach felt like it had been bruised a thousand times over. His entire body throbbed with pain, but after a while it wasn't that bad. His breathing had returned to a normal pace and he slowly drifted off.

Raphael set him back in the corner and folded a blanket around him for warmth. The elder looked around the room and whistled. _'There's so much blood. I can't believe a vampire as young as he could be able to hold all of that inside himself. It seems impossible. Then again, Adrian was just about his age and-'_

Some one knocked on the door. He smiled and stood up. "Come on in, everyone."

They entered now that they had permission. The group couldn't hold back a gasp. All twenty pails that Jounouchi had purchased were filled to the brim with blood. The smell alone was enough to make them want to throw up. But it was held back. Yami slowly approached. "Raphael . . . did Yu- . . . d-did Rumen . . . really . . .?"

Raphael grimly nodded. "I told you this wasn't the only house he came to."

Jounouchi shook his head to come out of his daze. "Well . . . how many people-"

"I think it was about . . . thirteen? Maybe fifteen. I'm not sure. Most were torn beyond recognition. Some of their bodies could have-" He saw how the others paled. "Sorry."

At length, Yami asked a question that had plagued him since this whole thing began. "Will Yuugi be all right?"

Raphael nodded. "Oh yeah. He'll be ok. He'll be really weak for the rest of today and maybe a little bit of tomorrow, but he shouldn't be in any pain."

Everyone was visibly relieved. They were so afraid that . . . well, honestly, they didn't know what would happen. Now that he's a vampire . . . things are quite different. Raphael grabbed the handles of two of the buckets. "Ok. How 'bout you all help me empty these in the sink?"

Honda nodded. "Wait. Why the sink?"

Raphael paused while he tried to find the proper wording. "Well, think about it this way. How good would it look if we dumped big buckets of blood out the window? Also, with all that snow on the ground, it would kind of stand out."

He blinked. "Oh."

"Exactly." The vampire smiled.

Everyone picked up a pail in each hand and walked into the kitchen. A few moments later, Raphael returned to the room. "Jounouchi, could you get me a few more blankets? I think he may need them."

The blonde nodded. "Right!" Jounouchi entered with two extra blankets and helped Raphael wrap them around Rumen who had started to shiver a bit. "Who is . . . is that?"

Raphael hushed him. "Don't talk. This is a friend of yours. It's ok, he won't hurt you."

Rumen moaned and closed his eyes, not falling asleep. Raphael turned to the blonde human. "It's best if you leave now, Jounouchi. Thank you for your help, but until Rumen has his strength back, it's better if he doesn't see any of you."

Jounouchi sighed and nodded. "Take good care of him."

Raphael waited until he had left the room. He then walked over to the window and lifted one of the horizontal blinds to look outside. _'Damn. I was hoping to go back outside before the sun came up. But I won't be able to. It's far too late in the night.'_

Raphael left Rumen alone in the room, instructing all of the humans just to leave him as he is for now. The vampire returned to the attic. Even if he couldn't go outside to keep watch, he had to have some kind of look out.

Raphael sighed and sat down by the small window. He lightly sniffed the air. _'Someone was watching us. A scout, perhaps. I wish I could teach that spy a lesson about watching some one. You never let your scent or presence so easily known. That and it's just plain rude to spy on someone.'_

He sighed heavily. "Why have you resorted to trickery and concealment, Adrian? You were never so underhanded back then. Why are you so bitter towards me?"

Raphael looked at the window that was hidden behind a curtain. The sun had fully risen now. _'Perhaps tonight I should have a word with him. He needs to let Rumen go . . . as well as his hatred for me.'_

XxX

Rumen sighed and opened his eyes. It was morning that much he could tell. Usually, this is when Rumen would be sleeping but for some reason, he just couldn't find rest this day. He moaned uncomfortably. _'It's too hot . . .'_

Pushing the blankets off him, Rumen stretched his arms. He sighed and looked at the door. He could hear strange voices talking just beyond it. Who's out there? Where was he? The confusion was making his dizziness worsen. He held his head and moaned in pain.

"What's wrong, Little One?" A deep voice asked.

Rumen looked up. "You again. Yami, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Yes, that's my name."

Rumen's gaze lowered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you before."

Yami lifted his chin with his thumb. "Don't be sorry, Rumen. I told you I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you."

Rumen hesitantly smiled. "Really?"

He stroked the vampire's cheek and nodded. _'What's he doing?' _Rumen stared at him in shock. _'No . . . is what Adrian said true?' _He remembered his maker's words. _"He had stolen so much already: your dignity, your pride, even your innocence." _Rumen backed away from him. _'Could Yami really have taken my innocence?'_

Yami was concerned. "Rumen, what's wrong?"

He swallowed only to discover his mouth was dry. "I'm . . . sorry. It's just . . ." The vampire bit his lip. _'Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Will said that he gets mad and-'_

"Just what?" Yami gently prodded.

Rumen sighed. "Forget it."

But Yami wouldn't let it go. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't get mad at you."

He looked up into crimson eyes. There was something about Yami. Rumen didn't know why, but he felt that he was telling the truth. _'I suppose there's no harm in telling him. Even if he does try to hurt me, I'm a vampire now. I can take care of a mortal with ease.'_

As Rumen's confidence grew, he sat up straight. "Well, a little while ago, I asked Adrian about my past." He began. "He told me about you but I never learned your name. Any way, he . . . he told me a lot of bad things about you."

Yami's body tensed. "Like what?"

He continued. "He told me that you hurt me. You tried to take everything away from me. And after that, you . . . well, you took everything. Tell me. Did you really think I had no purpose in life?"

Yami's eyes widened. "No! I would never say that about you, Yuugi! You're the most important person in my life!"

Rumen glared. "Why did you call me Yuugi?"

He sighed heavily and paused. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . not used to calling you Rumen."

Rumen folded his arms over his chest. "Well, you'll have to get in the habit of it. Only Adrian can call me by my mortal name."

Yami growled slightly. He was beginning to frighten the vampire with that scowl on his face. But Rumen wouldn't let himself falter. Crimson eyes burned holes into amethyst before he left the room.

Rumen sighed and put a hand over his heart. It was pounding out of control from fear. He was panting lightly. '_I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my entire life!' _

"Rumen?" A calming voice spoke.

He looked up when he heard someone say his name. The new arrival to the room was a tall blonde boy with honey colored eyes. He had a look of concern that seemed to twist his sweet, kind face. "Is everything all right?"

Rumen smiled at him. "Yes. It's all right."

He beamed right back at the boy. "Well, that's good. Mind if I sit with you?"

The vampire simply shrugged and nodded in answer. He took his seat just in front of Rumen where Yami sat previously. "Can you tell me your name?"

Jounouchi blinked. "Oh yeah! I . . . guess you don't know, do you?"

"Nope." Jounouchi flinched at Rumen's nonchalant tone of voice.

His spirits were momentarily crushed, but he lifted his head and smiled. "Well then, my name is Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Jounouchi. I remember you seeing you before. Also, 'Brother' told me I was staying at the house of one of my friends from my mortal life. He said his name was Jounouchi and I wanted to meet you. I was hoping I would so I could thank you properly. It's very kind of you to let me stay here." He smiled.

The blonde laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's nothin'! You _are_ my best friend, after all."

Rumen frowned a bit. "Jounouchi? Could you tell me . . . about my past? The one I shared with you when I was a mortal?"

He smiled sadly. "Sure. Where should I start?"

XxX

That night, Raphael frowned as he looked at the stars. _'Something's not right. Adrian would have come to retrieve Rumen by now. Why has he not made an appearance yet?'_

He sighed heavily. _'Why are you so bitter towards me, Adrian? You knew I had no choice _but_ to leave. If I could've I would've stayed. You are the leader of the clan in this city. You know how hard the duties of a leader are. All you're doing is putting Rumen through the same pain you claim to have endured. How does that make you a better person?'_

The bushes rustled to his left. He jumped out of the tree and slashed at them. The creature dashed off before it could be injured. Raphael knew it was a vampire but couldn't see their face. In the freshly fallen snow, he could plainly see the spy's footprints. He hesitated in chasing after her. _'For all I know this could just be a trap set up by Adrian. I won't fall for it. He'll probably just try to lure me away from Rumen.'_

He grunted. "Adrian, don't be such a coward! Come out and face me if you must! Don't send your little underlings as a decoy. I won't abandon him!"

XxX

Athene's violet eyes pierced the walls of the house. She bowed her head a bit. _'I envy you humans. You don't have to live a life of darkness and blood. I wish I could be like you. But I have to do what Armand says. If I don't . . .'_

She shuddered, not wanting to even think about the consequences. But her shaking caused the branches she hid in to ruffle noisily, attracting attention to her immediately. Raphael jumped down from the roof and tried to cut her.With all the speed her body possessed, Athene jumped down to the snow to evade him. She uncased her wings and flew off to the cave. By the time she got there, she was covered in sweat and was panting heavily from the strain. Athene had also just barely escaped the sun's deadly rays.

"Athene." A commanding voice spoke.

She gasped at the unexpected voice. She quickly bowed in Armand's presence. "Master," Oh how she despised calling him that. "Rumen was sick. He was throwing up a lot, but I don't know any other details."

Armand smirked. "I see. So he has experienced his first Blood Lust, has he?"

Athene bit her tongue. _'His first Blood Lust? Oh no . . .'_

"Very good, Athene. Tonight, I want you to return there. However, this time it will be a little different." She looked up at him and waited for instructions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

REVIEW!


	8. The Warning

Disclaimer!: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duel Eight: The Warning

Rumen lay on his stomach and held his head in his hands as he stared at Jounouchi in absolute awe. For the past hour, the blonde had been telling the young vampire of his life as a mortal. And he couldn't have been more excited.

Every tale simply fascinated him. His mortal life sounded so . . . exciting! Sure, it was dangerous. But Jounouchi said that all his friends were all ways there with him and everything turned out all right in the end.

Rumen took a deep breath. "Wow . . . so Yami really conquered his darkness and defeated Dartz?"

Jounouchi smiled. "Yeah. But he wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for you."

Rumen frowned. "What do you mean?"

His smiled widened. "Are you kidding? If you hadn't faced him in that duel, then he would have never gotten over his evil side. He may have saved you in the end, but you saved him in the beginning."

Rumen held back a blush. _'I could never be that brave. There's no way! But who am I to talk about my mortality? I don't remember any of it, so I can't actually be sure.'_ Amethyst eyes looked up at him. "Jounouchi? Can I ask you something?"

The blonde nodded. "Shoot."

Rumen sat up with an unsure posture. "Um . . . do you know if Yami . . . ever hurt me? In any way?"

Jounouchi swore he felt his jaw hit the floor. "Rumen . . . where on earth did you get that idea?"

He sat up but didn't look at Jounouchi. "Adrian told me. He said Yami did terrible things to me. He said Yami hated me."

Silence filled the room. Rumen stared at the floor. He could feel the shock, anger, and sadness radiating form Jounouchi. "Rumen . . . Yami would _never_ . . . _ever _hurt you." Jounouchi said. His voice was stone serious. "Yami cares about you so much. You're the most important person to him in the whole world!"

Rumen sighed. "I don't understand. If Yami cares about me so much, why would Adrian say that he didn't?"

He shrugged. "I don't think I'm the one who you should ask. I honestly don't know. But you know it's not true. Besides, if Yami ever did hurt you he wouldn't be here right now because I would kill him."

The vampire smiled. "All of you really do care for me don't you?"

"Of course we do!" Anzu and Honda came into the room.

Honda sat beside Rumen and ruffled his hair. "You're our best friend, Rumen."

Anzu smiled. "We've been through a lot together. But that's just it. We did it together. You would only stay with someone if you care for them."

Everyone agreed and he thanked them. "Where's Yami?"

"Don't worry, Rumen." Honda answered. "He's-"

"Right here." Rumen looked up at the entrance where Yami stood. He smiled at the pharaoh. "Hi Yami."

The pharaoh sat down beside them. "I'm sorry for . . . for what I did before."

He smiled. "It's ok."

Yami sighed. "I don't know why I got so angry. I shouldn't have. I should be more understanding with you."

Slowly, as if unsure, Rumen wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and buried his head in his shoulder. "It's ok, Yami. I'm not mad at you."

The pharaoh was absolutely shocked. His hikari was hugging him! He looked over at their friends and they were just as stunned as he. But without hesitation, Yami embraced the boy with warm, loving arms.

It was so strange to him. Why did Yami feel so warm? Rumen could sense an odd emotion running through the pharaoh's heart. _'I've never felt this emotion from someone before. What is it? And why do I like it?'_

His eyes widen and he pulled away from Yami. The pharaoh felt his heart crush. _'Perhaps he doesn't feel the same.'_

"What's wrong, Rumen?" Anzu asked.

The vampire had a hand on his chest. He stared down at it in astound. "It's gone. I can't believe I never noticed it until now, but it's not there any more."

Honda raised an eyebrow. "What's not there anymore?"

Rumen chuckled a bit and looked up at his friends, letting his hand fall. "This is going to sound a little crazy, but after everything Jounouchi said we've been through it could be a little believable. See, for at least seven months, I've been feeling this strange ache in my chest."

Jounouchi and Yami had the exact same expression on their faces. They knew precisely what he was talking about. They were silent as Rumen continued. "It's almost like my heart was trying to find something. And when I haven't found it . . . It's like I'm falling. I always felt so hollow and fake. Adrian always said it was nothing but now I know he was lying.

It was something after all. It was you. My friends. You are what my heart was trying to find but never could. I didn't know who any of you were so I would never be able to find you even if I tried. But now that I have, the pain is gone. I feel . . . truly happy just being here with all of you."

Anzu was near to tears. "We're happy you're here too, Rumen. You have no idea how much we missed you."

The others all agreed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Raphael leaned against the entrance in a calm, casual way. "I'd hate to alarm you, but Armand is just about to fly in our direction."

XxX

Athene bowed before Armand. "Master, I'm going to scout out Rumen's captors again."

"No." He stood up. "That will not be necessary."

She blinked. "Why not?"

He smirked and stood up. "I shall go there myself, this night."

Athene lowered her head. "Yes master."

He didn't look at her as he walked to the entrance of the cave. As he soared into the night sky, his thoughts built a rage in his chest. _'I know you too well, Damion. By taking my pet to his mortal friend's house, you think they can sway his heart to their side once more. Then he will betray me and you will find someway to turn him back to a mortal.'_

He scowled and quickened the beat of his flight. '_How dare you! You say I am breaking the Laws but so are you! You are taking my pet away from me and I will not allow this! He is mine and mine alone! I will not let that Yami take him away!_

_I have a great power over him, Damion. He will do what I want and when I want. No one can stop him from obeying me. You cannot persuade his heart for I will convince it other wise. It is mine to control.'_

He slowly loomed over the house. Armand knew Damion had warned them of his arrival and he could sense that Yuugi is still in that room. Now was his chance. '_You should have watched over him, Damion. For you are about to lose the one you wanted to protect from me.'_

XxX

Raphael carefully looked out the window. "He's just about to pass over us."

"What if he's after Yuugi?!" Yami asked fearfully.

He shook his head. "No. This is just a warning. He knows we're here and he knows Rumen is here with us. If we don't move to somewhere else, he will take Rumen away."

"Then let's go!" Jounouchi was about to jump at the door but Raphael stopped him.

"We can't move him any where tonight, Jounouchi." He wrenched the blonde's arm off the knob. "If we leave Armand will see us and he will follow us."

Honda nodded. "Ok. But when _can_ we move?"

Raphael sighed. "I know this is going to sound crazy, and it will be dangerous but it's the only chance we have." He paused. "We'll have to move tomorrow in the light of day."

"What?!" Yami screamed. "Are you insane?! He'll die out there in the sunlight!"

Raphael sighed. "Not if we cover him up and carry him to some place safe. I know it's dangerous, but it's our only chance.

Vampires die in the sunlight so none of Armand's scouts could follow us. If I cover our scent, even when the sun sets, they can't sniff us out. He may be able to find us, but it will be a lot harder and we'll be safe for a little bit longer."

Yami bit his lip. _'I hate to admit it, but he's right. It's the only time we could safely move him. But what if-'_

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Don't even start with those 'what if's Yami. They only breed doubt and I don't want to deal with that right now."

He exhaled through his nose sharply. "Fine. We'll move him tomorrow."

"Yami, I don't know about this. Something could go wrong!" Honda protested.

Jounouchi sighed. "Honda, Yami and Raphael are right. It's all we can do."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Yami felt exactly the same as Honda. _'I'm just as worried as you are, my friend. But I know that if we're careful, he'll be all right.'_

The pharaohturned to Raphael. "Where exactly will we move him? Is there a place that Armand won't find us?"

With silence meeting his ears, Yami was not surprised that he didn't have an idea. He sighed and sat down on a chair. "Well, we have to think of _some_thing. What would be a good place to hid him that Armand wouldn't find? Some place inconspicuous."

Honda held a hand to his chin. "What about Kaiba's place?"

Jounouchi glared. "Yeah cause the tallest tower in the city is inconspicuous."

He sighed. "No, I don't mean Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. I mean his mansion. It's on the outside of town, it's kind of hidden . . ."

Yami and Raphael blinked. "Huh . . ."

"Honda, you're a genius!" Anzu cheered. "Armand would _never_ find us there!"

The pharaoh chuckled. "I never would have thought of it in a million years, Honda. I'm very impressed."

Jounouchi, on the other hand, was not so supportive. "Oh come on! Kaiba would never let us in!"

Raphael had a mischievous smile. "Something tells me he will."

"Wha-" But Jounouchi didn't start. He figured it was best not to argue with a vampire. "If you say so."

Raphael stood up and started to make his way to the stairs. "Tell Rumen of our plan and get some rest, all of you. We're leaving at the crack of dawn so I want all of you rested for the journey."

No one was about to argue so each of them headed to where they had previously slept. Before Jounouchi went to his bedroom, he grabbed the cordless phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the other line picked up. _"Moshi moshi. Ryuuji residence."_

He smiled. "Hey Shizuka."

She squealed. _"Jounouchi! I'm so glad you called. I was really getting worried about you."_

His laughter filled his bedroom. "Hey come on, sis. You know I can take care of my self. Any way, I called to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow."

She paused in surprise. _"Oh. Um . . . where are you going?"_

Jounouchi groaned. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we're going to Kaiba's mansion tomorrow."

_"What? Kaiba? What for?"_ She asked.

He fell back on his bed. "Honestly, it's so we're safe."

_"Jounouchi, I don't understand. What do you mean? Are you in danger?!" _Shizuka's voice was raised with alarm.

"Look, I can't really explain it now. You're just going to have to trust me on this. I know how this must sound but believe me it's true. But Shizuka, I need you to promise me that you'll stay with Otoji until I say it's safe." His tone made sure that she wouldn't argue.

She sighed. _"All right. Be careful, Jounouchi. I don't want to lose you."_

He grinned."Hey come on. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later ok, Shizuka?"

_"Yeah, ok. Ja ne, Jounouchi." _Shizuka smiled.

"Ja ne." Hanging up the phone, Jounouchi sighed and pulled back the covers. _'Don't worry, Shizuka. I'll be careful. I promise I won't do anything stupid.'_

--

Yami quietly entered his hikari's room. He instantly noticed the dark, ominous aura of the room that sent fear shooting at his heart.

He quickly scanned the room to see if there was anyone in there, but for now it was only Rumen and himself. The pharaoh quickly ran to his hikari and kneeled beside him. "Rumen? Are you all right?"

He shakily nodded. Yami's eyebrows were drawn close together. "What happened? Was someone in here?"

Rumen nodded and started to cry. Yami gently grabbed his shoulders. "What happened? What did he do to you?!"

He covered his ears to try and block out Yami's voice. _'Stop it! I can't answer! I can't!'_

The pharaoh quickly separated his hands from his ears and pinned them down in an embrace. "Rumen, please tell me what he did to you. I won't be mad at you. Please just tell me what happened. Tell me."

The young one easily wrenched his body out of Yami's hold and backed into the corner, covering his ears once more. Yami cursed and ran to the attic. "Raphael! Armand was here!"

He gasped. "No . . . He didn't take Rumen did he?"

The pharaoh shook his head. "All I know is he did something to Yuugi and now he won't tell me."

"Damn it all." Raphael stood up and followed Yami back to the room. The two quietly walked to his bedroom. Inside, Rumen still sat in a ball in the corner between the wall and the bed. Raphael knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rumen? What's wrong?"

He stayed silent as he cried. "Was Armand here? Did he do something to you?" Rumen mutely nodded. "What? What did he do?"

He vigorously shook his head and his crying and fear increased. Raphael sighed. He sniffed the air trying to catch any trace of Armand's scent in the room. Strangely enough there was nothing. Armand didn't know how to mask his scent. How was he hiding it?

He looked over his shoulder and called Egypt's once ruler to him. Yami knelt beside him and inquired as to what he should do. "For now, just comfort him. Make him feel safe in whatever way you can. I'll leave you two alone but call me if something happens. And try to get some sleep. I know you need it."

He nodded and turned to the young hikari. The door closed softly and footsteps departed, signaling Raphael had returned to the attic. Yami softly wrapped his arms around Rumen's shaking body. "Rumen . . . It's all right. You don't have to be afraid. If you feel like you can't tell me what happened right now, then don't. I'm not mad at you I'm just worried. Seeing you in such pain hurts me and scares me.

Ever since we met I swore to protect you and not let any one hurt you. I want you to be safe and happy for all of your life. You deserve it more then any one else. So please stop crying. I don't want you to be afraid. Please don't cry any more. You're safe here and there's nothing to be afraid of."

Slowly, his tears ceased, as did his heart breaking sobs. Now he was simply reduced to sniffles and quiet hiccups. Rumen turned his head into Yami's chest and tightly gripped his shirt. "I'm sorry, Yami. I'm so sorry."

His voice sounded hoarse as he spoke just above a whisper. Yami smoothed back his hair and held him even closer. "Shh, sh, sh. It's ok, Rumen. I'm not mad at you. No one is. We care about you and we want you to feel happy and safe."

"But I'm scared. I'm so-" He was interrupted by a single hiccup. "-scared."

He frowned. "Why? What are you so afraid of?"

Rumen sniffed. "I'm . . . I'm afraid . . . that Adrian . . . will . . . t-take me away. He-he wanted to . . . before . . . but I didn't want to go!"

By now, he had regained some control over his voice and could speak more clearly. Being in Yami's arms some how made him feel so safe. Like nothing could hurt him. "I . . . I want to stay with you. This is the only time I have ever been happy. I don't want it to end. I never want to leave. Bu-but Ad- . . . Armand won't let me stay. He'll take me away from you. Please don't let him take me! I don't want to be with him any more! I don't- I just - I can't stay with him!"

Rumen tightened his grip on his shirt and leaned closer to Yami. He was holding onto the pharaoh like a lifeline. Yami's heart panged with sadness. _'I've never seen him so afraid.' _He gently cupped his hikari's cheek and slowly lifted his head. But Rumen pulled away and bit his lip. "Please, look at me."

This time, he gently tipped Rumen's head back with a finger under his chin. When amethyst locked with crimson, Yami let his hand fall. "Rumen, I promise you. No one – especially not Armand – will be able to separate us ever again. I will _always _be by your side even if you can't see me. I'm right there with you. Forever."

His eyes shown with happiness, but underneath it was confusion. "But how? How can we be together if your not with me?"

Yami smiled. "Since the day we met, you and I have had a special bond. Nothing can break it. Do you remember when you told us that your heart was looking for something?"

He nodded. Yami's smile increased as he wiped away Rumen's tears. "That's the proof our bond still exists. Even though I wasn't beside you physically and even though you didn't remember who I was, I hadn't left your thoughts. You wanted to find me and be with me.

And you know what else? I felt exactly the same. With out you with me, I was sad all the time. Nothing would make me happy. But then, once I saw you, I was so glad that nothing could upset me.

But now, seeing you in so much pain and fear, I can feel my heart breaking. It's so unfair that you should be anything but happy. You deserve it so much. You should always be happy. Whenever you smile, I know what beauty truly is. And when you laugh, it's more divine then a chorus of angels. And you should be like that all the time."

Rumen felt tears falling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. "Yami . . . thank you. Armand never said things like that. You . . . do you really mean that?"

Yami nodded. "Every single word of it. I can never lie to you."

"I . . . I . . ." Since he couldn't find the words to say, Rumen latched his arms around Yami's neck. "Thank you so much, Yami. I promise to be with you always too. I never want to leave you."

Yami was surprised by the light's sudden show of affection. But he was glad that he received such a reaction. He immediately returned the embrace and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad, Rumen. I'm glad."

The young vampire pulled back a bit. "Um . . . Yami? Is it ok . . . if um . . . if you just call me Yuugi?"

Yami blinked a few times. _'He wants me to call him Yuugi? But . . .' _"Are you sure? That's what you want?"

He happily nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. Somehow . . . calling me Rumen . . . just doesn't seem to fit."

Yami smiled. "I would be honored to call you Yuugi." Rumen beamed. Out of nowhere, the pharaoh suddenly yawned. "If you were tired you should have said something, Yami."

He laughed. "Oh please. Taking care of you is more important then sleeping."

The younger frowned. "Don't say that. This is your health we're talking about." He stood up. "Now let's get you into bed." He grabbed Yami's hands and pulled him up. "It's ok. I'm fine."

Rumen put both of his hands on his hips. "No, you're exhausted. Don't think I can't tell." Yami was about to argue, but the look his hikari gave him forced him to laugh. The 'threatening' scowl made Rumen's cheeks puff out. Through his laughs, he said, "All right, hikari. You win."

Rumen grinned. "I had every intention to. Now get to bed." Skillfully, Yami snaked an arm around Rumen's hips and pulled him up against his body. "Only if you come with me." He huskily whispered in his ear.

The younger's face blushed brightly. "O-ok." Yami grinned at his victory. He guided his hikari to the bed, his arm never leaving the boy's body. The pharaoh lay down first and took the side of the bed closest to the wall. When Rumen lay down beside him, he instantly pulled him up to his body once again. The hikari gasped slightly, but had no intentions of pulling back. In fact, he snuggled closer to Yami and sighed contently.

The pharaoh quietly sighed as well. It felt so good to have his secret object of affection in his arms like this once more. Almost possessively, he hugged Rumen's back further up against his chest. He buried his nose in the spiked locks and couldn't help but get a lungful of his delicious scent of lilies. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Rumen say his name. "Yes? What is it?"

Rumen hesitantly spoke. "What if he comes back?"

Yami smiled. This was exactly like the first night Armand invaded his light's room. He tightened his hold in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from him, Yuugi."

He giggled. Yami raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Rumen looked over his shoulder. "That was the first time you said my real name. I like it better this way."

Yami smiled. "So do I. Good night, Yuugi. Sweet dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away


	9. Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Duel 9: Seto Kaiba

There was a light knock on the door. Yami slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

"Yami, may I come in?" It was Raphael.

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Yes."

Raphael entered the room and smiled. "Good morning. I see you got through to him."

Yami nodded. "He told me what happened. Armand was here and he tried to take Yuugi away. But Yuugi wouldn't go. He was so terrified that he couldn't speak. He defiantly didn't want to leave."

The vampire smiled. "Looks like he's become attached to you."

Yami beamed. "Yes. I hope it stays that way forever. But I have to ask you something. Yuugi . . . well, he said he wanted me to call him Yuugi instead of Rumen. What does that mean?"

Raphael turned around. "You'll find out. Any way, get ready because we're about to leave."

He silently departed leaving Yami to frown to himself. _'I wish there was some other way we could move Yuugi to Kaiba's mansion. I'm afraid that it won't work and Yuugi will . . .'_

"Yami?" He looked down and smiled. Rumen had turned over towards Yami and was now looking up at him with bright curious eyes. His soft, angelic face was twisted with concern. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Yami cupped his cheek. "Nothing's wrong, Yuugi. It's all right."

Rumen closed his eyes. He sighed and turned into the pharaoh's palm. Yami couldn't help but wonder if his hikari also loved him by the reactions he gave the pharaoh. _'Perhaps it's only wishful thinking . . . but could he love me?'_

He shook his head and pulled back the covers. "Come on, Yuugi. Let's get out of bed. We have to get going soon."

Rumen blinked and sat up. "Where are we going?"

"To Kaiba's mansion. It's safer there then it is here." He crawled over Yuugi to the other side of the bed and stood on the floor.

He nodded, completely understanding what Yami meant. "Who's Kaiba?"

Yami paused. "He's a . . . friend."

Rumen didn't quiet understand why Yami hesitated, but he was sure there was a reason. Something suddenly came to his attention. "We aren't leaving now are we?"

He changed into a new set of clothes Jounouchi had laid out for him. "Once we're ready then yes, I suppose so."

Rumen jumped out of bed. "But the sun is out."

He sighed. "I know."

"Yami I don't understand." Alarm was evident in his voice.

Some on knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." Jounouchi poked his head inside. "Hey guys. You ready?"

Rumen ran up to him and pulled him inside. "Jounouchi, Yami said we're going to be traveling in daylight."

Jounouchi lost his smile. "I know, Rumen. It's the only way."

He gasped. "W-what?"

The blonde held his friend by the shoulders. "I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. Armand wouldn't be able to follow us if we left during the day so that's when it would be safest."

Rumen shook his head. "But Jounouchi-"

He smiled. "It's ok, pal. I know you can't go out in the sunlight so that's why I have this!" Jounouchi picked up the jacket that he dropped and held it up to show him. "Tada!"

Rumen blinked. "Uh . . . it's a trench coat."

Jounouchi grinned. "Exactly! You'll have to wear this when we leave."

The shortest of the two tilted his head just enough so he was looking at its full length. "Um . . . It's a little long."

"Yeah . . . It's Honda's. But that's also why I have these!" From his pocket, he produced a small clear plastic package.

"Safety pins." His head was once again erect. "Great."

Yami put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Yuugi. It'll be all right. I'm sure Jounouchi-kun knows what he's doing."

Rumen sighed, giving in. "All right. Let's do it."

Jounouchi smiled. "Ok! By the way, Yami, Raphael wanted to tell you something."

He nodded. "I'll be right back, Yuugi." He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde blinked. "Hey Rumen? Why are you letting Yami call you Yuugi? I thought-"

The vampire interrupted him. "Only your lover can use your real name. I know. Well . . . I just thought it would be better if he called me by my real name. You can too if you want."

Jounouchi's jaw fell to the floor. "Really? I mean . . . really?"

The young vampire shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not."

"I thought saying your real name-" Rumen cut him off again.

He smiled. "I know. But since we're such good friends, I figure, why not? Saying my mor- . . . my _real_ name shouldn't have to be a privilege. Everyone I know can call me Yuugi. I don't see why it should only be reserved for lovers. Besides, I- . . . I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

Jounouchi smiled. "It's ok. Go on."

He beamed gratefully. "Well, with Armand, I knew I never really loved him. Sure he was nice to me and protected me but that doesn't mean I really truly loved him. Besides, after last night . . . I think I found some one else." There was a light blush on his face.

Jounouchi grinned. "I'm glad. But does this someone else know?"

Rumen shook his head. "No. I don't think I'll tell him just yet. I want to save it . . . for a special time."

"Well, don't put it off for too long." Jounouchi winked.

He smiled. "Trust me I won't."

--

"Raphael? You wanted to see me?" Yami said.

He nodded and pulled the pharaoh off to the side. "Have you told Rumen about our plan?"

Yami nodded. Raphael waited for him to speak but the pharaoh said nothing. "And? How does he feel about it?"

He sighed. "He's nervous and a little uncertain. But I think he trusts us."

Raphael finished buttoning up his jacket. "Good because we're about ready to leave."

The pharaoh smiled. "I can see that."

Raphael wore a long trench coat, the same length as the one Jounouchi presented to Rumen. It was black unlike, the other which was a light beige colour. This one was a button up with an untied sash dangling at either side of his waist.

He was wearing a scarf around his neck that also covered the lower half of his face. Leather gloves covered his hands and the hole on the knee of his jeans was covered with another scarf. No skin was exposed save for the area around his eyes. His head donned a black beret, the brim off the side slightly.

Yami cleared his throat. "So . . . this is supposed to be inconspicuous?"

Raphael tilted his head. "What? What's wrong with this?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Raphael's right eye twitched a bit. "Give me a break. This is the best we can do, ok?"

"Somehow, I don't doubt it." Anzu and Honda walked over to join the two. "So how are we getting there?" The girl asked.

Honda shrugged. "Yami, do you have a plan?"

"Well, since none of us have a car, perhaps we could take Honda's motorbike?" Yami offered.

Honda nodded. "Ok. But that only fits two people. Four if two of us feel like getting squished in the sidecar."

Raphael scratched his chin. "Perhaps Yami and Rumen should ride in the sidecar, Honda and Jounouchi ride on the bike it self, and I could carry Anzu on my back."

Honda presented Raphael with a problem. "Uh, how exactly will you keep up with my bike, Raph'?"

He smiled. "Well, believe it or not, but developed vampires, such as myself, have the ability to be rather quick on their feet."

Honda scoffed. "Sure."

"Well, I think it'll work." Yami said. "But are you sure you can carry Anzu?"

Anzu's eyes widened. "Are you calling me fat?!"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I'm just saying-"

Raphael suddenly scooped Anzu up in his arms in a bridal style. She screamed, fearing some unfriendly vampire had grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see who it was and saw Raphael with a small smile on his face. "I think I can carry you." He set her down on the floor.

She put a hand over her racing heart. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

He only shrugged. Jounouchi came into the room and cleared his throat. Everyone looked over. Rumen stepped forward.

His trench coat was bunched up around his waist and slightly tucked into his pants. Safety pins held the jacket closed and because it was so big on him, the right lapel was all the way over on his shoulder. His also wore gloves but these were simply made of cloth. A cloth balaclava that had holes for his eyes and mouth covered his entire face. Yami smiled. "You look great, Yuugi."

"You think so?" He turned around all the way to show them the entire outfit. "I thought I looked like an idiot."

"Not at all." Yami chuckled. He did look a little silly but Yami found it adorable somehow.

Raphael cleared his throat. "Rumen? Could you come over here with me for a second?" The elder vampire stuck out his hand.

The younger blinked, but accepted his outstretched appendage. Raphael led the boy in front of a window. With out warning, and keeping a firm grip on Rumen's hand, he tugged on the string that pulled back the curtains. The two were instantly exposed to the light of day.

Simply from the suddenness and unexpected action, Rumen jumped back and tried to get out of the light. But Raphael's hold on his hand was so unyielding; he couldn't escape from the rays of the sun.

"Raphael!" Yami cried. "What are you doing?!"

He shrugged. "I'm testing to see if these clothes will protect us or not. We can't go outside only to find Rumen in a pile of ashes before Honda's bike even starts can we?"

Yami stayed silent. Raphael was absolutely right. He wanted to keep his young hikari safe and one way to make sure of that is to have the sun shine on him. So far, Rumen was just fine. He hadn't dropped the arm that shielded his eyes, but he didn't seem to be in pain or in any real danger. Raphael turned all the way around pulling Rumen with him. Still, nothing had happened. It was indeed safe for the two to travel under the sun's deadly rays.

"All right!" Raphael released Rumen's hand. "Let's get going."

The very instant the elder loosened his grip, Rumen ran into Yami's arms. He gripped the pharaoh's shirt tightly and sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Yami immediately wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. "Yuugi, what's wrong? Were you burned somewhere? Are you in pain?"

He shook his head. "I . . . I'm just . . . I got scared. I . . . thought I was . . . was going to . . ."

The pharaoh rubbed his back to sooth away his fear. "It's ok now. You're safe. These clothes will protect you when we leave. I promise. Ok?"

He nodded. "All right . . . I trust you."

Rumen looked up at Yami with loving eyes. _'I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you, Yami.'_

--

Rumen took a deep breath. He stood before the opened door where a cool breeze blew inside. Yami had an arm around him and tightened his hold. "Don't be afraid. I promised you would be safe. Do you trust me?"

Having Yami's lips brushing lightly against his ear made him blush. He spoke in such a soft voice he felt a heat spread through him. The pharaoh's hot breath was so soothing; he closed his eyes as if he were about to drift off. But with out a hint of uncertainty, he nodded. "Then let's go."

Taking another deep breath, Rumen slowly started to walk out the door. Yami stayed by his side to make him feel safe and comfortable. The instant Rumen was fully outside; he winced and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. "What's wrong, Yuugi?"

"Nothing." He flinched again when he tried to open his eyes.

Raphael half smiled. "He's ok. His eyes just hurt because they're not used to the sunlight. Plus with all the snow reflecting the light . . ."

Yami pulled his hikari closer to him. "Yuugi, it's ok. I'm right here and I'm not going any where." He nodded and slowly removed his head from the pharaoh's shoulder.

"All right. Anzu and I will be leaving now. You four hurry and catch up to us." Raphael picked the girl up once again. "Don't be too long."

He hopped onto a building and jumped onto another with incredible speed. He continued like this down the road until he was no longer in sight. Honda blinked. "Wow. He wasn't kidding."

Rumen gasped once his eyes adjusted to the light. "Oh Yami . . . it's _so_ beautiful! I can't believe it!"

He chuckled. "Yes, it is lovely."

Rumen smiled. "This is nothing like I've ever seen before! Is it always like this?"

Jounouchi smiled. "Just in winter, of course. But yeah, I guess it is."

He took a few steps away from Yami and scooped up some of the snow in his hand. After a few seconds he dropped it. "It's so cold!"

Honda laughed. "Well sure! It's crystals of frozen water, Yuugi."

He smiled. "Wow. It's so . . . bright! But it's just so beautiful."

The young hikari slowly looked up at the sky. "Yami! Look at the sky! It's so blue and bright! I've never seen it like this before!"

Yami sighed. "Yuugi. Let's go."

He blinked at Yami's tone. He sounded so very stern. It was odd to hear him speak like that since he was so used to hearing his soft and gentle voice. But nevertheless, he obeyed and they walked to the sidecar.

Yami got in first then helped Rumen in. There was only enough room for one person to sit, so the vampire had to sit on the pharaoh's lap. The balaclava he wore hid his blush, saving him from any embarrassment or awkward questions.

Jounouchi sat on the back of the bike itself and held onto Honda. "It should take us about an hour to get there. I'll go as fast as I can but if I speed too much the police might stop us."

Yami nodded. "That's all right. Just don't be too long."

"Right. You ready, Yuugi?" The driver looked down at his friend for conformation.

He smiled. "Let's go, Honda."

Starting the motor, Honda took his bike off the stand. Putting his foot on one of the petals, he revved the engine. Yami held Rumen close to his body, causing the other's cheeks to become even redder. Honda lifted his other foot onto the petal and they went off down the road. About twenty minutes later, Yami noticed Rumen was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

He leaned close to Rumen's ear and whispered, "Yuugi . . . you can go to sleep if you're tired. It's all right."

Rumen sighed. "Thank you . . ."

The motor, however, was much louder then he. Yami was unable to hear what he said, but he couldn't ask him to repeat it since Rumen had all ready fallen asleep.

_'Was Yuugi really _that_ tired? He was so excited and energetic before.'_ He mentally sighed. _'I shouldn't have been so harsh to him. He can't help it if he's excited about seeing the world in a whole new perspective. This is probably the only time he will ever be able to be outside during the day._

_When we get to Kaiba's . . . maybe I should stay outside with him for a bit. Let him really experience it. I wasn't being fair when I practically yelled at him. That was wrong of me. So I'll make it up to him. I promise.'_

--

Raphael landed smoothly on the ground. He looked around at the snow-covered grass and saw a large mansion not too far from where he stood. "Is this the place, Anzu?"

She whimpered. "I don't know and I don't care! Just put me down!"

He rolled his eyes and gently set her on her feet. As soon as Anzu felt solid ground below her, she fell to her knees and tried to steady her pulse. "Are you _crazy?!_" She screamed. "We could have been killed!"

Raphael put his hands on his hips. "It's not like this is the first time I've ever done this."

She huffed, annoyed. "Well you could have given me a little warning! Don't just jump in the air and not tell me when you're going to do it!"

He rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_ . . . is this Seto Kaiba's place or not?"

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and looked to her left. Seeing the well-known mansion of the Kaiba's, she nodded. "Just don't think he'll automatically agree to letting us stay here. We aren't exactly close friends."

Raphel nodded. "Of course not! Because that would be _way too easy_."

In the distance, Raphael heard footsteps crunching in the snow. He knew it wasn't Yami and the others. They would be a bit yet. He heard guns clicking, as casings of bullets were placed inside, ready to shoot the intruders. In this case, it was them. "Here we go."

Anzu was about to ask what he meant, but then she saw the guards running straighter then an arrow in their direction. They stopped a few feet in front of the two and pointed their guns. "You two! Put your hands up and get down on the ground!"

Raphael grabbed Anzu's wrist just as she was about to raise it. "Don't worry I can take care of them."

He walked forward and blocked Anzu from their view. "Pointing a gun at a lady? That's not very gentlemanly."

The first one who spoke cocked his gun. "I said put your hands up and get on the ground, ass hole!"

Again, he rolled his eyes. "Humans are so arrogant."

Another gaurd decided he had had enough of the stranger's attitude. He aimed his gun so it would hit him in the right shoulder and fired. Raphael cried out and went flying back. "Raphael!" Anzu ran to his side and held his head in her lap.

He was holding his shoulder in a fierce grip that refused to let go. It sounded like he was having trouble breathing and couldn't keep the air in his lungs. "Raphael, hold on!"

One of his tightly shut eyes opened. "Anzu . . . I'm . . . not going to . . . make it. Please . . . take care of your self."

Anzu gasped. "What?! But Raphael, Yuugi needs you! We wouldn't know what to do with him if something happened!"

He coughed after having his breath hitch in his throat. "I'm sorry. I just can't hold on any more. I'm going to die."

She sniffed and let the tears fall. "N-no . . . please don't go!"

"Ok. If you say so." He sat up and smiled at the guard who shot him.

Everyone blinked. Anzu crawled over to his side. "What?! You're not dead?!"

Raphael looked at her with the same smile. "Of course not!"

The hand the still held his shoulder released its grip. Between his index and middle finger, he held the bullet that should have pierced his body. "Did you honestly think this little thing could kill me, of all people? Besides, something as small as a bullet wouldn't knock me back like that."

"Wait!" Said another voice. "Don't shoot!"

Anzu's ear caught the sound of a familiar voice. She stood up and smiled. "Mokuba-chan!"

"Stop!" The younger brother cried again. "Don't shoot her! She's a friend!"

Instantly, the three guards put away their guns and took a few steps back. Anzu ran up to see him. "Mokuba, thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks! But couldn't you have told them not to shoot me _before_ they actually tried to?" Raphael asked.

He gasped. "What?! You shot him?!"

The second guard stuttered as he tried to answer.

"Pah-lease! It's not like you're hurt!" Anzu turned on her heels and glared at him. "Which by the way, I would like an apology! I can't believe you would try to fake your own death like that!"

He laughed. "Well, it's your own fault. You should have known better!"

Mokuba ran up to Raphael. "Sir, are you all right? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Ha! I haven't seen a doctor in over one hundred years!" Raphael laughed.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

Anzu scoffed. "He's just fine!"

Mokuba blinked. The vampire stood up and tossed away the bullet. "Don't worry, young one. I'm not hurt."

He sighed. "Good." Then Mokuba quickly turned around to face the guards. "As for you three, don't expect to have jobs by the end of the day! My brother's going to fire you when he hears you actually tried to shoot someone! You only use them if it's someone dangerous!"

One of them tried to protest. "But Mokuba-sama-"

"I'm not finished!" He scolded. "You're supposed to warn an intruder first! If and only if he pulls out a weapon are you _ever_ allowed to use your guns! Do you see a weapon? No! Now get back to the house!

They quickly ran back to the mansion for fear of an execution by the boy's hands. Raphael blinked a few times to see if his eyes were playing tricks. _'He scared off men that were easily three times his size. And I thought a women's scorn was bad!'_

The boy took a deep breath and faced the two. "Sorry. I just get angry when those three don't obey the rules."

Raphael smiled. "That's all right. It just proved that I shouldn't mess with you, child or not!"

He laughed. "Well, it's probably a good idea not to. You don't want to make my brother angry."

"If he's anything like you, I'd run faster then what I did coming here!" Anzu nudged him a bit. "What? Oh please, he'd have to find out eventually."

Mokuba tilted his head. "Anzu, what are you doing here any way?"

She cleared her throat. "Well . . . actually we're here to ask a favor. I know it's really out of the blue and your brother won't really like it, but we really need your help."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

Raphael faked a cough. "First, shouldn't you introduce me?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Fine. Mokuba this is my friend, Raphael. Raphael, this is Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother."

"It's nice to meet you." The younger said.

He smiled. "Like wise."

"So what's going on?" Mokuba asked. "Why do you need us?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. But it's really Yuugi that needs your help."

Raphael saw the boy's blue eyes sadden. "I heard about what happened. I tried to get Seto to help, but he said he was too busy. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. I'm really sorry."

She nodded. "It's ok. At least you tried."

Mokuba noticed Raphael was happy. "Why are you smiling?"

"You rather fond of him aren't you?" Raphael observed, creating a pause.

Anzu shook her head. "Any way, Yuugi's actually why we're here. See, the thing is we found him. Or at least, he found us."

"What?! That's great!" He paused. "But . . . why aren't you happy about it?"

She bit her lip. "Of course I'm happy! He's my best friend. It's just . . . something happened to him when he was kidnapped. I know this is going to be really hard to believe . . . but you have to trust me. I would _never_ joke about something like this. So just let me explain and don't interrupt. Please?"

He was a little confused by what she meant. What could have possibly happened to him that was so hard to believe? Despite his puzzlement, he agreed to let her talk with out an intrusion.

"Ok . . . well . . . The guy that took Yuugi . . . is actually a vampire. He bit Yuugi and turned him into a vampire and then he erased his memory. Now Yuugi doesn't remember any thing before he was turned into a vampire. But . . . somehow, he was able to escape and found us. Even though he doesn't remember us. It was kind of by accident really.

Any way, the guy that took Yuugi is trying to take him back. He knew that we were hiding at Jounouchi's place so now we need somewhere to stay. And well, that's where you and your brother come in."

There was a long pause. Finally, Mokuba said, "Are you finished?" She nodded. "Good. Because that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Raphael grunted. "Well it's true. Why do you think I'm dressed like this?"

His hands curled into fists. "What's that got to do with anything?!"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Well, it would have helped if you told him _I_ was a vampire too!"

Mokuba stepped forward. "Look, I understand you miss him. But why would you come up with an absurd story like that?"

"I didn't make it up!" Anzu shouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what proof do you have?"

Raphael sighed. "Look. Why don't we go talk to your bother?"

"Yeah right. He's not going to believe you." Mokuba said.

He smirked mischievously. "We'll see."

A few minutes later, they were standing in the entrance of the mansion, removing their winter clothes. Seto's yelling could be heard from where they stood. It was a little surprising since the CEO was in his second floor office. Raphael wasn't surprised. _'Mokuba has a good set of lungs in him so it's only natural that his older brother would be the same.'_

"Come on. We can wait outside his office when he's done with those three."

Following him closely so they wouldn't get lost, Anzu flinched at Seto's ruthless tone and volume. "Does he always yell like that?"

"Yup. But he doesn't yell at me or anything. He's only like this when he's _really_ mad."

When his yelling ceased, the three guards ran out of the office and down the hall. Mokuba knocked on the door. "WHAT!?"

He smiled. "Niisama, it's me."

"Oh." His voice had softened considerably. "Come in, Mokuba."

The younger brother motioned for them to follow him inside. Behind the door, Seto was taking a deep breath. He was still angry with those guards, but wouldn't show it in front of his brother. Pairs of footsteps echoed in his ear. He turned around and blinked. "Mokuba, what's Mazaki doing here?"

He sighed. "I think you should hear it from her."

Anzu began. "See, Yuugi was kidnapped by this vampire-"

Seto raised his hand. "Stop right there, Mazaki. I already know this is going to give me a migraine. My head hurts enough before now, and I don't need it to be any worse."

She took a step forward. "Kaiba, please. Yuugi needs your help! He's in severe danger! Please help us!"

Seto sighed, clearly annoyed. "Why should I help you?"

Raphael spoke up. "Because if you don't there's a good chance he'll die."

The subject of Yuugi's death made him become more interested in this odd intrusion. But first thing's first. "Who are you exactly?"

He shrugged. "No one of importance. But if it's my name you're looking for then it's Raphael."

"Well, Raphael, why would Yuugi die of I didn't help him?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"I said there's a chance. But knowing Armand he'll probably kill him out of spite for me." He said.

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "What? Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you better leave. This is private property and you have no right to just barge in here. Now get out of my house and take you're little girlfriend with you!"

Suddenly, Seto's feet were dangling in the air. Raphael was holding him up by his throat with a tight grip, but not one that would have cut off his air supply.

Seto was absolutely shocked at his strength. It's not easy to get him off guard let alone hold him above the ground like this. But what really surprised him was how fast he was.

Seto was standing halfway across the room. There's absolutely no way he could be that fast! "Sir . . . I've been told you don't believe in extraordinary things very easily. Does this help you?"

Raphael's wings appeared, shocking the three other occupants in the room. Then he brought Seto close to his body and wrapped his wings around both of them. Now Seto and Raphael were completely covered by feathery wings and could not be seen.

Seto was breathing heavily. He was scared. Truthfully, he was scared. In fact, he was almost terrified. _'What's going on!? How is this possible?!'_

He heard Raphael chuckle. The vampire then whispered gently in his ear, "Oh, this is very possible."

He spoke in such a sultry voice it sent shivers down his spine. But Seto started to struggle. _'No! This isn't real! This is just an illusion.'_

Raphael chuckled. "Oh I'm afraid this is very real Mister Kaiba."

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" Seto asked, shocked.

Raphael smiled. "I can read your mind. You can keep nothing from me. And right now I can tell you're starting to believe."

Seto could barely move his body. "Wha- . . . what are you?"

Raphel grabbed the collar of Seto's shirt and pulled it down, exposing his shoulder and throat. Gently dragging his fangs over the skin of Seto's neck, he tilted his head up to his ear. "I'm a vampire."

--

"Niisama!" Mokuba screamed when his brother disappeared behind the fluffy wings. He ran toward them but Anzu held him back. "Don't worry, Mokuba. Raphael won't hurt him."

He looked back at her with tears in his eyes. "But . . . niisama . . ."

Anzu smiled. "I know. It's ok. He'll be all right. I promise."

Mokuba stared at where he last saw his brother. He bit his lip and prayed that Anzu was right. Suddenly, Seto was dropped to the floor and Raphael retracted his wings. He turned around to Anzu with a smile on his face. "Looks like he's a believer now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took me so long. My computer was really screwed up for some reason and I couldn't fix it! (sadness) but it's all better now. I hope there are still people who like this story. Sorry again for taking so long!

REVIEW!


	10. A Place To Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duel Ten: A Place To Stay

Yami sighed. Finally, the vine-covered mansion could be seen. He bent down to Rumen's ear. "Yuugi, we're almost there. Wake up now."

But he didn't move. It seemed that the young vampire hadn't even heard him. Yami shook him a bit. "Yuugi, wake up."

Rumen gasped and slowly opened his eyes. "Yami . . .? What's going on?"

He spoke very quietly but Yami could hear him. "We're all most at Kaiba's mansion, Yuugi."

The vampire in his arms was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "What?"

Yami blinked. "Don't you remember? We're staying at Kaiba's house for a while."

Suddenly, Rumen had fallen asleep again. Yami frowned. What was wrong with him?

They pulled up to the gates. Honda stepped up to the intercom and pressed the button. _"State you name and business."_ Said a man's voice through the speaker.

"Hiroto Honda. We're here to see Kaiba." He announced.

_"Let them in, Hiroshi-san. It's ok."_

_"Yes, Mokuba-sama."_

The gates creaked as they opened. Getting back on the bike, Honda revved the engine once more and drove on the snowy path that lead to the house.

"Yuugi, wake up!" Yami shook him again.

Rumen's eyes quickly opened again. But for a second time, he was having trouble keeping them ajar. "Yuugi, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

He slowly shook his head. "Yami . . . I feel weak. I'm . . . so tired . . . I can't stay awake."

"Why? What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned.

Rumen took a deep breath. "I don't know . . . I'm scared."

He held Rumen closer to his body. "It's all right. Don't be afraid. I'm right here with you. I'll help you."

Once again, he fell asleep. Yami hugged Rumen even more. _'Raphael, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But please, Yuugi needs help! Something's wrong with him! He said he felt weak and he's really tired. Please help him!'_

They arrived at the mansion to be greeted by Seto, Mokuba, and Anzu.

Jounouchi helped Yami and Rumen out of the sidecar. With Yuugi in his arms, Yami quickly ran up to Anzu. "Where's Raphael?!"

The girl blinked. "Uh . . . he said he went out to go get something. Why?"

He bit his lip._ 'Does this mean he heard me?'_

"Yami," Jounouchi suddenly said. "Let's get Yuugi inside."

He quickly nodded and ran into the mansion. Slipping of his shoes in a hurried manner, he ran into the living room and gently set Rumen on the couch. Anzu walked up beside him. "Yami, what's wrong? Is Yuugi all right?"

"I don't know." He responded sadly. _'I just hope Raphael returns soon. He's the only one who can help Yuugi.'_

Yami turned to Kaiba's younger brother. "Mokuba, please try to keep Yuugi awake. Take off his mask and I'll be right back."

The pharaoh ran to Seto and asked him where the bathroom was. "Though this is hardly the time to use it, it's up the stairs and on the third door to your left."

Following the directions, he grabbed a cloth and flooded it with freezing cold water. He ran back to the living room and without ringing it out and quickly threw it at Rumen's face. The young vampire gasped from the bitter temperature of the water and weakly tried to take it off.

Yami noticed that Mokuba had successfully woken him up and thanked him quickly. Kneeling beside his hikari once more, he took the cloth and patted Rumen's face with it. "Y-Yami . . . what are you doing? . . . W-why is my face so cold?"

He continued to dab the cloth on his face as he said, "I'm sorry, Yuugi. But please just trust me. I need to keep you awake until Raphael returns. I know you're tired but you can't go to sleep."

He squirmed around on the couch. The water was too cold and it was painful to have it continually on his face. He whimpered. "Yami, stop it. It hurts. It's too cold."

"I know. But I have to keep you awake. You can't fall asleep just yet." There was a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Yami. I'll take care of it from here." Behind him stood Raphael. He pulled out two packets of a red substance from his pocket after pushing Yami to the side gently.

Mokuba blinked. "What are those?"

"Just a bit of blood I stole from a hospital." He said with a smile.

Anzu gasped. "You stole blood from a hospital? That's sick!"

Raphael ignored her and pulled Rumen into a seated position. He opened up one of the blood packets and held it under the boy's nose. "Here. Drink it."

He cringed away from it and groaned. Raphael half smiled. "I know. Trust me it'll make you feel better."

Again, Rumen refused. The other sighed. "Don't make me force it. I will if I have to."

Not knowing how he would drive it down his throat, Rumen reluctantly accepted the container. He held it in his hand and after hesitating slightly; he put the small spout in his mouth and slowly started to drink. The others looked away, unable to watch.

Raphael smiled. "There you go."

Soon after, Rumen was greedily consuming the life giving liquid into his body. Raphael could see the boy's fang start to grow slightly, wanting to sink into the flesh of a victim.

Rumen quickly finished the first packet and threw it away. He started sniffing around trying to find more. Raphael shoved the second pack into his face.

Rumen possessively held it in his hands before stabbing it with his fangs. Again he emptied it of the blood until it was completely dry just as the one before.

The young vampire quickly opened his eyes and threw the bag away. He panted slightly from the lack of air while he was drinking. Running his hand through his crown like mane, he sighed.

"How do you feel?" Raphael asked.

Rumen huffed and looked up at him. "Better. I'm not tired any more. My head does hurt a little bit. But I don't feel weak."

"Do you need any more?" Raphael probed.

He paused before refusing. "I'll be ok."

Yami sat beside his other half. "I'm glad you're all right, Yuugi. I was so worried about you."

Rumen turned to face him and half smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Raphael sat on the coffee table just in front of them. "It wasn't your fault, Rumen. Traveling in daylight weakened you quite a bit, especially since it's your first time. I've done it a couple times before, but that doesn't mean I'm in anyway immune to weakness."

Raphael began explaining what had happened. "We were covered enough that the light wouldn't have been deadly to us. But we were still in the sun's presence. It would weaken us no matter how much you covered up. The blood helped you to replenish yourself. That's why we drink blood in the first place. Not only does it keep you alive but it gives you strength and energy."

Rumen blinked. "Does that mean you were weakened too?"

He nodded. "Yes. Not as badly as you of course, but it did take a bit of a toll on me."

Rumen frowned. "If I knew that, I would have saved some of the blood for you to!"

Raphael laughed. "Not at all, dear boy. I had some when I was at the hospital. Besides, you needed it more then I did. Even if I didn't drink any, I would have been fine. It's no big deal."

He nodded. "Thank you." Rumen then turned to Kaiba who was standing behind the couch. "Excuse me, but are you Kaiba?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Raphael. Getting no response from the vampire, he looked back at Rumen. "Yeah."

He smiled. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here. I just hope I won't be a burden."

Seto scoffed. "Whatever. Just keep _him_ away from me." He was referring Raphael.

Yami became curious. "Raphael, how did you get Kaiba to let us stay in the first place?"

Raphael laughed. "It's a bit of a story that I don't think should be told. I don't want to embarrass him. But by the looks of the blush on his face I think he all ready is."

Jounouchi repressed a growl. _'He better not have done anything!'_

He chuckled. "Anyway, I suggest you get some rest, Rumen. Or at least relax if you can't sleep. Tonight we'll have to be on guard. I did all I could to keep Armand from finding us. But you never know. In any case, just relax, and be ready for sunset."

Everyone agreed and Mokuba showed Yami and Rumen to their rooms. When they reached Yami's room, Rumen asked if he could stay with him. "Of course you can. But is that all right with you, Mokuba?"

He smiled. "Yeah. That's fine."

Rumen beamed. "Thank you, Mokuba. You're very kind." He turned to Yami. "I think I'll have a little rest."

"All right." Yami opened the door but quickly shut it. "Don't go in yet, Yuugi. The window . . ."

He nodded once. "Right."

The pharaoh alone entered and shut the door behind him. He may have been a little too paranoid, but as they say, it's better to be safe then sorry. He quickly shut the curtains and made sure there was no sunlight getting in. Thankfully, the curtains were thick and no light was peaking through.

Yami opened the door and smiled. "It's ok now, Yuugi."

The young vampire smiled and entered. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he smiled. He felt a lot better not being exposed to any light as he was before.

Mokuba knocked on the door. "Yami, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll be right there." Yami announced. "I'll be right back, Yuugi."

Rumen smiled and nodded. The pharaoh walked out of the room and joined Mokuba in the hall. "What did you want to talk about?"

The child began. "Yami, I was wondering. Why does it seem like Yuugi . . . doesn't know who I am?"

He sighed. "It's because he's forgotten. Armand was the vampire that bit him. But when that happened, he also performed a spell so Yuugi wouldn't remember anything of his human life. All he knows is the life of a vampire."

Mokuba stared at the floor as he felt his heart become a weight in his chest. "Will he ever remember?"

Yami shrugged. "Maybe. None of us are really sure, not even Raphael knows. All we can do is hope for the day when we will remember."

An idea abruptly came to Mokuba. He smiled. "Thanks Yami."

He ran off down the hall. Yami heard a door close and guess boy had entered his own room. The pharaoh was a little confused what had suddenly made the child so happy. But shrugged it off and could only smile. At least, Mokuba wasn't sad anymore.

Yami entered the room again. He wasn't used to the darkness but slowly made his way over to the bed. Pretty soon, his calve hit the wooden frame supporting the bed. He could vaguely make out Rumen looking up. "Yami?"

He half smiled. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's ok." Rumen sat up with both hands in his lap.

"Is it all right if I join you?" He asked.

Rumen smiled. "Of course." He shuffled over to the other side of the bed to allow Yami to lie down. Yami was just about to pull Rumen towards him when Rumen moved closer and held the pharaoh around his waist. He used the elder's chest like and pillow and nuzzled it slightly. Yami had a tint of pink to his cheeks. "Yuugi?"

Rumen innocently looked up at him. "You don't mind do you?"

Not even an ancient Egyptian pharaoh who had been locked in darkness for three thousand years could resist the look Rumen was giving him. He instantly gave in and held him closer to his body. "No, Yuugi. I don't mind. Not at all."

"Good." He sighed and went back to sleep. Yami chuckled and closed his eyes, hoping to have an undisturbed nap.

XxX

Not much had happened once they had their nap. Once again, Raphael had gone on watch duty. He wanted to make sure no one was near them. The others settled down in their rooms or in the kitchen to get something to eat. Yuugi slept most of the day and into the night. He woke up once but didn't get out of bed.

It was 11:00 a.m the next day that Yami had finally woken up. But he was alone. Where did Rumen go? Hopefully, his young charge was all right. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. He was just about to open it when someone on the other side opened it for him.

Rumen smiled. "Good morning, Yami."

Yami smiled back at him. "Good morning."

Rumen took Yami's hand and led the pharaoh down a few hallways with a smile still on his face. "Kaiba asked me to retrieve you. He wants to talk to you personally and without disturbances. He even asked Mokuba and me to stand guard outside the door to make sure no one comes in."

Yami blinked. "And you just agreed to this?"

He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Of course. I didn't see why not!"

They stopped in front of a doorway where, surely enough, Mokuba stood with a nervous, crooked smile on his face. "Good luck, Yami."

Rumen pushed him inside and they shut the door behind him. Seto suddenly grabbed Yami's collar and shoved him into a chair. "Please sit down."

He was pushed so hard, the chair nearly tipped over. "Um, don't mind if I do."

"Oh cut the crap, Yami." The CEO sat across from him on a sofa. "Now, You're going to explain _everything_ that's going on right now!"

The pharaoh blinked. "Why me?"

Seto glared. "Because I can't get a single word out of that Raphael guy, Yuugi doesn't know _anything_ and you're the only one who's awake! Now start talking!"

Outside the room, Rumen flinched. "Ow. Seto's being so loud! It hurts my ears."

"Actually, he's being very quiet right now." Mokuba giggled. "You should have heard him when he was screaming at those three guards."

Rumen winced and was glad that Seto had stopped yelling. There was a silence until Mokuba cleared his throat. "Hey . . . Yuugi?

He turned to the young child. "Yes?"

Mokuba timidly flicked at the zipper of his open vest. "Well, I was just wondering. Tonight, I mean if it's all right with you, and you don't have to if you don't want to because I don't care."

"What are you talking about?" Rumen asked.

He sighed. "Well . . . the moon's starting its waning cycle right? And well . . . you get a beautiful view of the sky when you look at it from the roof. And well . . . I was wondering . . . if you would like to . . . maybe . . . sit on the roof with me and look at the stars?"

Rumen gaped. "Really?"

Mokuba nodded. "Only if you want to. Because- well, if you don't, then it's ok."

He smiled. "Are you kidding? I would love to!"

"Really?!" The child grinned.

Rumen nodded. "Of course! I love staring at the stars on a clear night. Though usually, I could never get a good view of them from the city. I would love to look at them with you."

Mokuba hugged Rumen and grinned. "Thank you so much, Yuugi! I was hoping you'd say yes!"

Rumen pulled back. "Why would I say no?"

"Well . . . you're different now. And . . . I didn't think you would want anything to do with me now that you're a- . . . well, you know." Mokuba said quietly.

The vampire smiled. "Mokuba, don't worry. I may not be the same Yuugi you remember. But that doesn't mean I would turn you down. I _am_ different now. But I would agree anyway. Besides, I would like to get to know you. This could be a great chance to hang out, just you and me. And I would like that very much."

Mokuba smiled. "Thank you, Yuugi."

After standing for so long, the two decided to sit down to talk. "Mokuba, if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you ask your brother to watch the stars with you?"

The child shrugged. "I did kind of ask him yesterday, but he wasn't really listening to me. I'm not mad at him or anything. I just wish we could spend a little more time together. He's always so busy with Kaiba Corp. that he had just about no spare time."

Rumen tilted his head slightly. "Haven't you talked to him about how you feel?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No. I tried to confront him once . . . but he just brushed me off."

"That's not right. Your brother shouldn't treat you like that." Rumen shook his head disapprovingly.

The little one blinked. "Like what?"

"He's taking advantage of your presence." Rumen explained. "He can't ignore you like that. It's not fair to you. He's being very cruel. I should talk to him about it."

"But-" Mokuba tried to defend his brother's actions but he was interrupted.

Rumen put up his hand. "No, Mokuba. I'm not going to let this go on any more. Your brother will learn appreciate you once I'm through with him. But I'll leave it until after tonight. I don't want to make you upset before we look at the stars together."

He smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, Yuugi. But you really don't have to do that."

"Well I'm going to anyway." He shrugged.

Mokuba smiled. He knew he couldn't stop Rumen and on some level, he didn't really want to. It might be nicer with his older brother around more often. Then a sudden burst of curiosity erupted in the child's mind. "Hey, Yuugi? Do you know the constellations?"

--

Ten minutes later, Yami and Seto emerged from the room. Both of them were surprised to still see Mokuba and Rumen stationed outside the door just as Seto had instructed. The boys gasped and stood up. "All done, nii-sama?"

Seto nodded. "Thank you, both of you."

"Yes sir!" Mokuba saluted his older brother and the two boys started laughing. Yami chuckled. He was glad to see Rumen was enjoying himself.

Seto, on the other hand, was annoyed and walked away. "Dismissed."

Mokuba snickered and grabbed Rumen's hand. "Yami, can I show Yuugi-kun something in my room?"

He nodded. "Of course. Go ahead."

The two ran off, giggling as they went. Yami returned to the living room where he was surprised to see everyone awake and sitting together. He rolled his eyes. _'I'm the only one awake, eh Kaiba?'_

He sighed and sat beside Jounouchi. "So what's going on?"

"Oh hey there, sleepy head." Jounouchi snickered.

Yami nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, give me a break. I was tired. When did you guys wake up?"

"9:00 a.m." They all chorused together.

Raphael smiled. "I didn't go to sleep. I just wanted to make sure no one had followed us so I went outside for a second."

"And?" Yami inquired.

A shrug. "So far so good."

--

Up in Mokuba's room, the child had revealed a brand new hi-tech looking telescope on a tri-pod. Rumen gasped. "Mokuba, it's beautiful."

"Yeah. The magnification on this thing is amazing! It's like you're standing right next to the star and there's nothing but the two of you. And look here! There's a double eyepiece. So you don't have to close one eye to look out of it."

Rumen gently ran his hand along the telescope. The plastic was so smooth. There wasn't a dent or a sing scratch anywhere on it. "When did you get it?"

Mokuba smiled. "Nii-sama got it for me a long time ago. It's a little old but I've taken really good care of it. Every now and then, I dust it off and polish it up. Someday soon, I want to show Seto . . . and then maybe we can watch the sunset together. We always used to when we were really young. I wish we could do that again."

"You will one day. I'll make sure he will." He said.

Mokuba lost his smile and invited Rumen to sit on his large canopy bed with him. "Yuugi, I really do appreciate you doing that. But . . . I think I should do it. After all I am his brother."

Rumen blinked. "You said that you tried to before and he wouldn't listen."

He sighed. "I know that. I just didn't try hard enough. Back then, and even now, I was afraid of confronting him. It's just . . . It's hard to stand up to someone you really care about. He's the only family I have and I don't want him to be mad at me."

Rumen put an arm around his shoulder and lifted the boy's head to look into his eyes. "Mokuba, if your brother really cares about you, and if you really want to tell him, he won't ignore you. If he really loves you, he'll listen to what you have to say."

He paused. "Yuugi, I want to talk to him about it. He's my brother and it's my problem. Thank you for offering, but I'll do it myself."

Rumen nodded. "All right. If that's what you want."

--

That night, Mokuba took a deep breath. He opened the door and slowly entered his brother's office. "Nii-sama?"

Seto never even looked up. He continued typing while he said, "Not now, Mokuba. I'll talk to you later tonight because right now I don't have any time."

Just as he was about to bow his head and leave, Rumen poked him in the side. The vampire shook his head. "Don't let him get away with that." He whispered. "Go on."

He took another deep breath and walked forward. "You say you don't have time?" He pulled his brother's laptop away and closed it. "Well, you'll just have to make time."

Seto crossed his arms. "And why's that?"

"Because I have something to say to you, and if you really care about me then you'll listen to what I have to say instead of always ignoring me!" He said with all the courage he could muster.

He blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mokuba sighed. _'Well, I got his attention. So here goes!' _He took a deep breath. "Nii-sama, I . . . I want . . . well . . . I've noticed for a long time that you almost never spend any time with me. I know you say it's because of work, but I also know that sometimes it's not!

You're in the office berating to people how to do their job constantly when they're doing just fine. You work on things on the weekend when it's not even necessary. At my last birthday party, you were even on a conference call to some big executives!"

Seto could feel a pang of guilt hit his heart. _'I forgot about that.'_

Mokuba's voice became emotional at this point. "You're never around when I really need you, Nii-sama. And I need you a lot of the time. I know you're the CEO of Kaiba Corp. But you're also my big brother. But sometimes you don't act like you're my brother at all. Seto . . . kaasan and tousan are dead. You're the only family I have left. And I don't want you to leave me too!"

By now, the younger Kaiba was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground. Seto was in shock. He hadn't realized how much he had neglected his brother.

Immediately, he kneeled on the ground with his younger sibling and held him in a loving, warm, and brotherly embrace. "I'm so sorry, Mokuba. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I promise I'll spend more time with you from now on. I'll only work when I really need to. Kaiba Corp. can run for five minutes by itself. I know that now. I'm so sorry."

Rumen smiled and left the two brothers alone. He entered the kitchen where he sensed Yami and the others were sitting. He pulled up a stool to the island and sat beside his other half. Yami noticed the bright smile on his hikari's face and inquired about it.

"What? Can't I just be happy?" Though it was a very odd response, Yami simply agreed.

The pharaoh lifted the sandwich and took a bit out of it. As he chewed it, he noticed Rumen was staring at him. "What?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

Rumen shrugged. "Nothing."

Jounouchi asked Yami a question but Rumen was exactly listening. He didn't quiet know why, but watching mortals eat was absolutely fascinating. Athene had once explained the entire process to him and it was quiet remarkable. The stomach digests the food and the nutrients are distributed throughout the body, or something like that.

It was kind of similar to how he would drink blood. But it was more the fact that humans ate food. He couldn't remember what food tasted like and the one time he tried to eat an apple, it turned to ash.

Rumen was jealous of humans. They could eat all this delicious food while he could not. So he watched Yami eat the sandwich, wondering what it tasted like. When the pharaoh finished, he looked at Rumen. "Yuugi, are you all right? Why do you look so sad?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. And don't worry. It's nothing."

Mokuba came in and pulled Rumen out of the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot, he hugged the vampire. "Thank you so much, Yuugi!! You were absolutely right! Nii-sama said he would spend more time with me and he listened to everything I had to say! Thank you so much!!"

He smiled. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything!"

Mokuba pulled back. "But you-"

Rumen smiled even more. "No. All the credit goes to you, Mokuba."

He sighed and decided his friend was right. "So, since the sun is setting, should we go out to the roof?"

Mokuba blinked. "But, Yuugi, the sun is still out! We can't go outside!"

"Well, if I cover up I'll be fine. Besides, it won't be out for long." Rumen winked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Though he was worried for his friend, Mokuba did want to see the sunset. So he agreed. Together, they carried the telescope with them. Then younger led Rumen into a room on the top floor. He opened the window to reveal a flat part of the roof.

"Hold on. Let me get dressed." Rumen put the legs of the telescope on the floor. He slipped on the trench coat he wore on the journey to the Kaiba mansion and had Mokuba pin it closed. A scarf covered half his face just as Raphael did before.

Announcing he was ready and slipping on his gloves, together they lifted the telescope out onto the flat section of roof. Mokuba walked out onto the roof and inhaled deeply. "Ahh . . . smell that night air? I love it out here. It's so much more clearer then the city."

Rumen smiled and slowly crawled out. He winced when the last few rays of sun his face and started to cringe away. "Yuugi? Are you ok?"

He nodded. Rumen didn't want to worry Mokuba so he continued out the window to the roof. He had to put his arm up as a shield but he said he was just fine. That's when Mokuba pulled something out of his pocket.

He put the glasses on Rumen's eyes and stepped away. "Try looking at the sun now, Yuugi."

Slowly, the vampire lowered his arm. He batted his eyelashes to clear his eyes of the spots, but soon, he could look out to the sky without fear. Rumen gasped. "Mokuba . . . It's beautiful. But how can I see the sun without my eyes burning?"

The child grinned. "They're sunglasses. They protect your vision from the things like UV rays. I brought them so you could see the sun, even if it was just once."

"Thank you so much, Mokuba. Can I keep them?" Rumen asked.

He agreed and the two sat down, waiting for the sun to completely disappear behind the horizon. On the other side of the house, stars were slowly starting to come out. Mokuba pointed out the darker sky, but Rumen wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be captivated by the sun that he could now look at. Mokuba figured this was his first time ever seeing the sun, so he decided to leave him be for now.

Rumen just couldn't stop staring at the sun. He couldn't believe something so beautiful could kill him if he were exposed to it. Rumen would have loved it if the pharaoh was sitting beside him. _'I'll do that tomorrow night. On this night I'll share it with Mokuba.'_

The sun finally disappeared. Rumen smiled and took off the sunglasses. It was dark enough that he didn't need to wear them. He turned to Mokuba and half smiled as he removed other unnecessary clothing. "Sorry for spacing out there for a minute."

Mokuba smiled. "It's ok. So how do you feel?" He asked once the trench coat was removed.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine." Rumen looked up at the sky. "So . . . what's what up there?"

Mokuba pointed to a cluster of recognizable stars. "Well, that's Orion. See those three stars right there? That's his belt. I can always find it just by those three."

Rumen blinked. "But . . . there's a lot of three stars side by side like that. How do you manage to find him?"

"Well, it's because I know what they look like. There may be lots of stars that are in similar positions, but I know that's Orion. You just have to commit it to memory. Then when you see it again, you'll know it's him." Mokuba went on explaining other constellations. Rumen would often look through the telescope to see them more clearly. But soon, Rumen suggested that they go inside. He could see Mokuba shivering and didn't want the child to get sick. They packed up the telescope and gathered Rumen's clothes.

After Mokuba and the telescope had slid in through the window, Rumen felt as if something was watching him. He dropped the clothes and quickly looked around. "Something's here . . . could it be him?"

"Yuugi? What's the hold up?" Mokuba called out to him.

But he didn't even hear the child. Rumen scanned through the surrounding trees to find any foreign objects or shapes in the night. He carefully sniffed the air searching for a scent. There wasn't anything he could see . . . but a familiar spicy smell came to him. He gasped.

Mokuba blinked. "Yuugi, are you ok? Why do you look so afraid?"

Rumen looked to his side. Mokuba had gotten out of the room and back on the roof. He could suddenly hear something quickly making its way towards the two boys. He gasped. "Mokuba, get inside. Now!"

The child flinched but scrambled in through the window. "Yuugi, what's going on?"

"Questions later!" Rumen himself hesitated as he stood at the window. He swiftly glanced through the almost forest-like scenery. "Where is he?"

Directly in front of him, he heard a tree break in half and saw it fall. Without another thought, he jumped in through the open window and demanded that Mokuba close and lock it.

Once the child did as he was told, Rumen closed the curtains and pulled Mokuba down to the floor. "Don't move, stay down." He whispered.

Rumen slowly lifted himself up. He moved the curtain aside to see if anything was out there. There was only a crack of the window revealed, but it was enough to see a deep, piercing, entrancing eye staring right back at his own amethyst orb.

He gasped and jumped back, falling to the floor. Mokuba kneeled beside him. "Yuugi what's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here!" Rumen grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to the room across the hall. They stood in a bathroom but Rumen wouldn't let Mokuba turn on the lights. "I don't believe it . . . he found me!" Rumen whispered fearfully.

The vampire had started pacing back and forth so Mokuba stopped him. "Yuugi, what's wrong? What did you see? And why are we whispering?"

"Mokuba, if something happens, I want you to run. You have to-" The scent had suddenly disappeared. " . . . Impossible."

Rumen ran back to Mokuba's bedroom and slammed open the window, accidentally tearing down the drapes. He hopped out onto the roof and looked all around. "I don't believe it. He's just . . . gone." Rumen sniffed the air, but couldn't find his scent. The tree he had seen fall earlier was erect once more with no sign of damage. "But how? He . . . I don't understand."

Mokuba looked out the window and stared up uncertainly at his friend. "Yuugi, what is it? What did you see?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's gone. But . . ." He sighed. "Forget it."

Rumen climbed back into the room and sighed. "Mokuba, please don't tell anyone about this. It's just between us, ok?"

Mokuba was shocked. How could he keep this a secret? "But why?"

He shook his head. "I don't want any one to worry. Please? Keep it a secret?"

Mokuba didn't understand. But something told him Rumen wouldn't give him any information. So he reluctantly agreed. They walked out of the room and yelped when the first thing they saw was Yami. He blinked. "What?"

Rumen sighed. "Nothing. Um . . . what's up?"

Yami ignored their outburst. "Kaiba was just wondering if you were about ready for bed, Mokuba."

The child nodded. "Yeah, I'll start getting ready."

He said goodnight to both of them and closed the door to his bedroom. Yami held Rumen's shoulder. "What about you, Yuugi? Ready for bed? I'm getting pretty tired myself."

He smiled. "Sure. I'll join you."

Together they walked down the hall. Suddenly, Rumen linked his arm with Yami's and leaned against his shoulder. Even though Yami was rather shocked he went along with it. He tried to hide his blush as best he could, but even that wasn't very good.

Rumen, however, wasn't looking. He just stared ahead and was glad that Armand wasn't here. _'I don't want to go back. I just want to stay here with Yami and my friends. Because with them . . . I feel loved. And I feel . . . human.' _He held Yami's arm tighter as a way of saying thank you.

XxX

Armand laughed. _'I knew it! I knew I still had power over him!'_

He viciously smiled and flew up into the air. "I know where you are now, Yuugi. And if you think I'll just let you stay with them, then you're wrong. I won't let them have you!"

He changed direction and followed the main road of the city. It was the same route that Rumen and the others had taken. "I am coming for you, my love. You will be mine once more! You and I will stand on top of the bloody hill of our enemies and share our victory together. And then we shall share our bodies."

He laughed. "I will have you, Yuugi! You will be mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away

REVIEW!


	11. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duel Eleven: Missing

Rumen sighed as he sat down on the bed. _'Why am I afraid? Armand wasn't here before. There's no way he knows we're here. But I'm still so scared. Could he somehow find us?'_

"So what were you and Mokuba up to?" The pharaoh asked as he sat beside the other.

Rumen looked at Yami and smiled. "Not much. He just wanted to show me something. Maybe tomorrow night, I can show you?"

Yami nodded. "Sure."

The pharaoh pulled back the covers and lay down in the spot closest to the wall. Rumen lay down with him under the blanket and sighed contently as Yami pulled his back flush against his chest. "Goodnight, Yami."

The pharaoh yawned as he said goodnight and soon drifted off. All Rumen could do was simply close his eyes. The fear in his heart was keeping him up, but while in Yami's arms he felt so much safer. Yami's protective hold of his torso made him feel so reassured.

_'Armand won't come. He'll never find us. Raphael said so himself.' _Satisfied with the answer, Rumen pulled the blanket up more and slowly fell asleep.

XxX

Athene sighed. She paced back and forth in her room, waiting anxiously for her master and Rumen to return.

At the moment, she was furious with this "master" of hers. Why was he doing this? Would Armand hurt Rumen when the boy was found? She stopped pacing at the very thought of it.

Athene cared for Rumen as much as a friend could care for him. And part of being friends is to be concerned for their well-being. She was most certainly worried and terrified for Rumen right now. What would Armand do to force Rumen back into his arms?

Athene shuddered. She sat down and rubbed her arms, trying to calm down her nerves. _'I don't know what's going to happen to you, Rumen. But please, don't let him hurt you. You could easily over power him. He isn't as strong as you think he is. Please . . . be safe.'_

XxX

It was dark now. Everyone within Kaiba's mansion slept peacefully. One person woke up when the blanket was slowly dragged off him. He opened his eyes and started to turn over. "What's wrong-" He immediately sat up and gasped. "Armand!"

The vampire smiled. "Hello to you as well. But have you forgotten him?"

Armand slowly opened the side of his oversized trench coat to reveal the one who was under his control and had his arms encircled around the vampire's waist. The boy gasped. "Yami! What have you done to him, Armand?!"

He laughed. "Nothing at all, my love." Armand gently moved Yami in front of him. He snaked a hand down Yami's shirt to caress his chest. "Yet."

Rumen was about to protest but Yami put a finger to his own lips and hissed in a silencing way. "Hush, Rumen. We do not want you to wake any one up."

Rumen gasped. _'Armand is speaking through Yami now. He's completely controlling him. I have no choice but to obey him.'_

"Stop it, Armand." He whispered. "That's enough."

Armand raised an eyebrow. "Is it? But we have not even had any fun yet. And Yami will be so disappointed if we did not . . . _enjoy_ each other's company for a moment."

Rumen growled. "What do you want with him, Armand?" Rumen quietly demanded.

He chuckled. "I only want you, Yuugi, my pet."

Rumen glared. "I told you before I wouldn't go with you! You can't make me!"

"No? I cannot, you say?" Armand laughed darkly in his throat. "Oh Yuugi, you should not have said that. You know how much I love a challenge. If you say I cannot do something, I will simply have to prove you wrong."

Armand brought his other hand forward to rub Yami's stomach ever so gently. He traced the edge of Yami's pants a few times to excite the pharaoh in his arms. Once Yami had closed his eyes and arched against him, Armand slowly dipped his fingers underneath the pharaoh's pants.

He teased Yami by quickly removing his hand and pulling further away. Yami gave out a disappointed whimper and raised his hips up towards Armand's hand. The vampire smiled. "Well, my Yuugi, I can see why you would have chosen this mortal." Armand inhaled Yami's scent deeply. "He is delectable."

Rumen stared in shock. "You . . . Armand, you wouldn't!"

_'It seems I have struck a nerve.'_ Armand smirked. "What is it, my love? Would you prefer to drink from him first?"

He flinched. "N-no! I won't let you hurt him!"

Armand removed his hands from Yami's body and simply held his shoulders. Yami was panting, trying to calm down his beating heart. He stared at the floor with half lidded eyes. Rumen felt guilt start to resonate from his chest. _'It's all my fault. If I hadn't come here, Yami never would have been involved.' _

"Yuugi, my dear, there is one way you could save him from damnation." Armand said. "You have to come with me now."

He outstretched his hand to Rumen. "If you come with me . . . Yami will be safe. He will be spared from my bite and neither of us will ever have to see him again."

Rumen bit his lip. He didn't want to leave Yami, but going away and never coming back was the only way to protect him from danger. Taking a shaky breath, he said, "All right. I'll go with you."

Armand grinned. "Good."

He released Yami's shoulders and the pharaoh's limp body fell forward onto the bed. Rumen knelt beside him and went to touch his back, but Armand grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and into a kiss.

Rumen gasped from shear shock of the kiss accidentally allowing Armand entrance into his mouth. Tongues rubbed against each other in a rough caress. Rumen only went along with it because he feared resistance would get Yami injured. He sat still and permitted Armand to do with him as he pleased.

The vampire grabbed both of Rumen's arms and pushed him down onto the bed. Armand climbed on top of him and pinned the other's arms up over his head. "You know, Yuugi, I have it in my mind to take you right here." He kissed his ear. "Right now."

Rumen shook his head. "You can't do that. It would wake everyone up."

Armand grinned. "You are right. It _would_ awaken them. But maybe it is time that this one-" He gestured to Yami who was laying on his stomach beside them. "See you in the arms of his true lover. After all, it was he that tried so hard to take you away from me."

"Please! Don't!" Rumen's tears started to overflow. He couldn't take much more of this mind game. _'But if Yami sees me like this with Armand, he'll think I betrayed him! I can't let that happen! I love him too much!' _He sobbed. "Armand, please don't do this. You'll have made him suffer enough when he sees that I'm gone again. Please just let him be. You promised you would."

Armand paused. _'So, he wants Yami to be safe from more then simply my bite does he? Could Yuugi have been deceived so much? He is more unfaithful now. His devotion is only to his once friends. I must change that or else he will run away again. And I won't allow that to happen.'_

He held Rumen's arms with one hand while the other gently caressed his soft cheek. "As you wish, my love. Now that you have requested something from me, I will request something of you."

Rumen started to tremble a bit. "W-what?"

Armand grinned temptingly. "I have promised to leave Yami alone. Now you must promise to submit to me. If you do everything I ask, be utterly faithful and believe in only me, you will be safe as well."

Rumen's brown wrinkled in confusion. "W-what do you mean . . . I'll be safe?"

The elder lost his grin. _'If you are unfaithful to me ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you. But not before I take you, of course.'_

"Yuugi . . . you know the Laws." He lied. "A pet must always be ardent and never doubt their lover when they are taken into a clan. You have violated these rules and would have taken on another lover. The sentence for your desertion is death. However, you are _my_ pet. So if you promise to be forever faithful to me, you will be spared."

Rumen gulped. _'I had no idea I was in so much trouble. But how was I supposed to know? Armand hasn't told me all of the Laws set down from the Ancient Ones. I don't care about my life. If Armand is going to kill me then let him. I just want Yami and my friends to be safe and happy. And there's only one way to ensure all this.'_

He nodded. "I promise, Armand."

Armand stroked Rumen's cheek again. "You learn fast, my pet. You know better then to resist me."

Rumen had to bit the inside of his lip to keep from shying away from Armand's touch. He had to go along with everything Armand did to keep Yami and the others safe. Armand gently held Rumen's hands and helped him stand up before pulling him into a lover's embrace.

"Yuugi . . . I have missed you so much." He stared into the boy's eyes. "I love you . . . and I am not mad at you. It was not your fault these mortals kept you from me. It was theirs."

Rumen nodded his head. He knew the truth, but again, he had to agree. Armand smiled. "Now, we will take our leave and return to the clan . . . forever."

He gulped nervously. He unfolded his wings the same as Armand and they prepared to depart. Rumen took one last look at Yami before being pulled out the window toward the opposite edge of town.

--

Athene couldn't believe it. Rumen had returned to the cave, completely unharmed! Why didn't Armand beat him? She was so sure he would, but maybe Athene had him figured out all wrong. She ran up to Rumen and gave him a hug. "Are you all right?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes. I'll be fine."

"Athene. Take Yuugi to Samuel and make sure he is given a suitable weapon. Watch over him while he's training." Armand commanded.

She bowed and pulled him down a corridor. Rumen blinked. "What training?"

"On the night of the moonless sky, the Kimi of Beijing clan will fight with us for supremacy of Domino City." Athene explained. Rumen remembered when the Kimi of Beijing clan arrived in their city. It was hell from the first moment Armand and Mazal laid eyes on each other.

Rumen found their fighting very odd. Armand and Mazal were very much alike. Both were leaders of their clans. They were the same height, same build, and both were very attractive. Mazal even has a pet whose stature is much like Rumen's.

Rumen had only met Mazal's pet once. He wasn't sure of the name, but Rumen believed it to be Hanzi. Unlike Rumen, who was shy and scared, Hanzi was brave and outspoken. Along with Mazal himself, Hanzi shouted certain insults when the conflict first began.

For some time, the two clans had never physically acted out. It was only verbal attacks that were shared between them. Rumen guessed someone must have done something to disturb the balance and set off the upcoming war.

Athene had led Rumen to a cave in the back of their lair. Rumen had never been to this room before. For the first time, he saw weapons of any kind imaginable. There were swords, bows and arrows, axes, spears, everything! There was armor and shields with helmets of all kinds and sizes. "How long has this been here, Athene? Why haven't I ever seen it before?"

Athene scoffed. "Armand doesn't want you to know he's just a blood thirsty killer."

Another vampire entered the room with a scowl on his face. "What do the two of you want?"

"Armand said he wants Rumen to be prepared for battle, Samuel." Athene explained. "Give him a weapon."

Samuel laughed. "This scrawny little pipsqueak? He couldn't handle any of my swords and he can't control a bow. Or perhaps an axe is what you had in mind for him!" He sighed. "Really, Athene, be reasonable."

She shook her head. "First of all, if Armand knew what you were saying about Rumen, he would kill you. And second, shut the hell up and find a suitable weapon for him!"

Samuel scoffed. "Fine." He stared at Rumen, calculating every aspect of the boy. "So, you're Rumen are you?"

He took a step closer to Athene and nodded. "I am."

"You're so small . . . but I might have something you could handle. You two stay here and don't touch anything!" Samuel disappeared through an entrance after his final words to Athene.

She rolled her eyes. "Is this guy paranoid or what?"

"Athene, who is that?" Rumen asked quietly.

She sighed. "That's Samuel. I heard that back in the days he was human, Samuel was the best sword smith in the country. But he had one hell of an ego and was so prideful; he would only work for the upper-class people. He thought so much of himself and his work. His swords weren't good enough for the lower class.

But one day, he realized that he would die someday. He didn't want some apprentice to try and continue on his work. So he made a deal with a vampire from this clan. 'Give me eternal life and I give you _my_ life.' And here he is today, still making swords."

Rumen frowned. "How sad."

Athene raised her eyebrow. "Why is that sad?"

"Well . . . he gave away his humanity just to continue his work. Could his swords truly have been worth it? I could never imagine becoming a vampire just so I could keep going on with something. I just don't think it would have been worth it." He shrugged.

Samuel returned with a sword still in its scabbard. He pointed the handle of the sword to Rumen and instructed him to take it out. Rumen slowly pulled the sword out of its casing and gasped. It was bright steel that shined, even in the dim light of the caves. It practically sang once it was removed. It was so light he could have mistaken it for a feather. "Samuel, it's beautiful."

Athene nodded. "Yeah, it's not too bad. I'm impressed."

He scoffed again. "What would you know about it? Can you tell the difference between two identical swords? You don't know anything. Now take your sword and leave."

Athene exhaled sharply. "Fine. Let's go, Rumen."

He nodded. After a moment of silence, Rumen posed a question. "Athene, what am I going to be doing with this?" He lifted up the sword and turned it to either side as if admiring it.

Athene sighed. "You'll be fighting with it. Armand wants you to help him kill the members of the Kimi of Beijing clan."

"WHAT?!" He stopped walking. "Why!? Why would he-"

Athene turned on her heals. "Come on, Rumen. You were there! You knew the clans would fight."

Rumen nodded. "I knew they would fight . . . I just didn't know people would die."

She sighed. "Don't be so stupid, Rumen. Of course people would die. Now let's go."

They continued down the halls in silence. Athene felt sorry for Rumen but there wasn't any thing she could do even if she tried. He would be forced to fight by Armand's side no matter what happens. Even if he can't kill someone, he needed to learn how to defend himself.

The Kimi of Beijing clan ruled by Mazal was infamous for sparing no one, vampire or mortal. When they were involved in a battle, every one on the opposing side would be dead. They were the worst bloodthirsty killers out there.

It seemed odd though. Kimi of Beijing, herself, was a kind, calm, and peaceful vampire. She hated war and set down a Law that any one of her clan must not fight with the other clans or with each other.

_'How stupid. There's no way any one would actually follow that Law.'_ Athene thought.

But what did it matter? The Ancient Ones are dead. So Athene supposed with the threat of an Ancient One coming after you no longer hanging, the clans could do pretty much whatever they wanted.

Rumen frowned. Would that mean more clans would fight? He hoped not. Rumen hates fighting and doesn't want any part of it. But in this case, he had absolutely no choice.

"Athene!" They turned around. Another member of their clan stood where the voice had originated. Unlike Samuel, this one had a smirk on his face. Just one glance at this vampire and Rumen knew he didn't trust him. "This is Rumen isn't it?"

She nodded. "Armand said-"

"I have already been instructed. I know what the master wants of me." He walked forward and kneeled in front of the boy. He was about the same height as Kaiba but with a few extra inches. "So, you're Rumen eh? Well I can tell what the master sees in you."

Athene pushed Rumen behind her. "That's enough. You know what he would do if you even tried to lay a hand on Rumen!"

He laughed darkly. "Oh I am very aware." He stood up and brushed his knees off. "Well, Rumen? Shall we start your training?"

He slowly stepped out from behind Athene. "T-training?"

"That's right." He took a few steps back and pulled out a small axe. "The first lesson is dodging!" He threw the axe and it zoomed it way toward Rumen's chest.

XxX

"_Yuugi, my dear, there is one way you could save him from damnation."_ _A voice said._ _"You have to come with me now. If you come with me . . . Yami will be safe. He will be spared from my bite and neither of us will ever have to see him again." _

_There was a long silence. Then finally, another voice said, "All right. I'll go with you."_

Yami fell off the bed as he awoke from his dream. He breathed deeply to try and calm his racing heart. "What was that?" He slowly sat up and rested his arms on his knees. _'I don't know why . . . but it felt like a memory.'_

He whipped around to find to bed empty and the window and curtains wide open. "Oh no!"

Yami searched in every nook and cranny of the room, but couldn't find Rumen anywhere. He burst out of the room and ran down the halls. "YUUGI!" He cried. "Where are you!?"

He opened every door and looked under any furniture he found. "Yuugi! Please come out! Tell me where you are!"

A door opened just across from him that he hadn't opened yet. But instead of seeing the shorter version of himself, he saw a blonde haired teenager. "Yami, what the hell are you doing?"

He stood up. "Jounouchi, Yuugi's gone missing! When I woke up the curtains and the window were wide open and I can't find Yuugi anywhere!"

The blonde gasped. "WHAT?!"

Honda and Anzu crept from their rooms. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Yuugi's gone!" Soon everyone was helping to try and find their friend. Even Seto was helping. He ordered some of his staff to search inside and outside the perimeter of the estate. But everyone came back with out a single clue or hint.

Jounouchi's hands became fists. "Damn it! What's going on here? Where the hell did he go?!"

"You won't find him in here." Raphael said with a grim look on his face. "Armand took him away again."

Everyone gasped. Could it have been true? "But how did he find us in the first place?"

Raphael sighed. "I don't know, Yami. I don't have an answer this time."

"So what now? Do we just sit here or do we go to that cave and get out friend back!" Jounouchi said.

The vampire glared at him. "Don't be such an idiot, Jounouchi. Armand's entire clan would outnumber us ten to one! We can't just go charging forward with unseeing eyes. We have to think of our safety and Rumen's safety. Because if he wanted to, Armand would kill Rumen."

Yami's entire body stiffened. "Then what do we do? How can we save him without Yuugi being harmed?"

He took a deep breath and let it out. "The only way is to kill Armand. To be truly successful, we have to get rid of the danger factor. He's the only real danger to us and to Rumen. But that alone is going to be nearly impossible."

"Why?" The pharaoh inquired.

Raphael leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Because Armand controls Rumen's fate, I already told you."

"Well there has to be something we can do!" Yami shouted. "I can't just sit here and let Armand do whatever he wants to Yuugi!"

He nodded. "I know. I want to save Rumen as much as you do."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Then let's go save him! Yuugi is our friend and we can't let him down!"

Raphael paused. "You know what? I might have an idea. But it involves all of you staying here and not doing anything."

"No! I refuse to just sit here!" Yami shouted, enraged.

"Well it's all we can do, pharaoh!" He retaliated. "I know it'll be hard, but it has to be done. I need to go back to your house, Jounouchi. All of you will stay here and wait for me to return."

Yami sighed. "Fine. But first, tell us your plan."

Again, he paused. "Truthfully, I don't really have a plan. It's just an idea and I don't even know if it would work. But I have to go test it out first. If it doesn't work, then we're basically screwed."

He turned to the couch where he had put all his travel clothes. But it seemed he was missing one of his scarves. "Oh I know where it is." Mokuba said. He bit his lip. _'Oh no! I should have just kept my mouth shut!'_

Raphael smiled. "Can you show me where it is?"

The child reluctantly agreed and led the way to his room. Thankfully, no one but Raphael followed him. When they were both inside Mokuba's room, Raphael shut the door behind him. He could tell the child was scared and he smiled. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "Sit down. It's ok."

Slowly, the child approached the bed. He sat down and sighed. "So, what were you and Rumen up to last night?"

Mokuba hesitated. He didn't really want to tell him, but he knew it would be wrong if he withheld any information. "Do you promise not to get mad at me?"

With the vampire's word, Mokuba began. "Last night . . . I was showing Yuugi the stars out on the roof. We were having a lot of fun, but when we decided to come back inside . . . Yuugi said he saw something."

Raphael nodded. "Did you see what it was?"

He shook his head. "Nothing was there. That I could see, at least. But he started freaking out and . . . when we got inside; he said we had to stay low to the ground. Then when he looked out the window and jumped back. But I looked just for a second and nothing was there.

Then he pulled me into the bathroom and started muttering to himself. After that, he ran back outside and said it was gone. But there was nothing here in the first place. There really wasn't."

Raphael's brow wrinkled. _'Rumen was afraid that something was here when there wasn't anything here in the first place. If it were Armand, I would have caught his scent. What does all this mean? How could Rumen have seen Armand if he wasn't actually here? What does it mean?'_

The silence from the usually talkative vampire seemed to bother him a bit. Mokuba gulped. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you told me, Mokuba. Now, I want you and your brother to stay here. Enough people have been involved and since Armand knows where you live, he might come after you." He paused. "In fact, go back downstairs and tell the others I'll be down in a few minutes ok?"

Mokuba was a little confused, but he decided Raphael knew what he was doing. Once the child left the room, Raphael unhooked the chain that hung around his neck. It was hidden under his shirt so no one, not even Armand, knew about it. It was a necklace that had a small, circular pendant with an intricate design of a Celtic knot in the center. He remembered getting it from his sister when he was younger. Not when he was a mortal, but when he was younger.

He stood up and gently held it in his hands after closing his eyes. He whispered in an ancient language and the necklace began to glow. After a moment or two, he stopped chanting and opened his eyes. The necklace was still glowing a bright blue. He held the pendent in one hand and punctured his thumb with his fang.

A few drops of blood fell onto the pendent and it started to glow blue and red. He smiled at it. _'I'm glad my sister taught me this spell. I never thought it would come in handy.'_

Raphael left Mokuba's room and entered the living room where everyone sat waiting for him. He stood in front of Mokuba and put the chain around the child's neck and stood back. The light surrounding the necklace faded a bit to a dull glimmer.

"What's this?" Mokuba asked.

Raphael smiled. "You wear a very important necklace, Mokuba. You are now appointed the duty of protecting this mansion. As long as you stay inside while wearing the necklace, a barrier will be set up keeping unfriendly creatures outside. No one will be allowed in unless Mokuba, and Mokuba alone, says they can."

He blinked. "Me?"

Raphael nodded. "Only you."

"Mokuba can't handle something as huge as this." Seto bluntly said. "Give me the necklace."

Raphael glared. "Why do you doubt your brother? He can handle it. He has better judgment then you so he'll know who to let in and who to not let in. It's not like there's a spell he has to learn or an incantation. He'll be fine."

Mokuba tugged on Raphael's jacket sleeve. "But Raphael, how am I supposed to use it? What do I do?"

He shrugged. "You just treat it as if it were a doorway. If you think someone that's knocking on your door is dangerous, you don't let them in. If it's a friend, you would allow them in, knowing it's safe."

Yami leaned forward to look at the necklace. "But how does the necklace work?"

"It reacts to Mokuba's emotions." Raphael said. "If he ever sees a stranger with say a knife or a gun, he'll be afraid. The barrier will react and no one can get in. But say if he sees Jounouchi, he knows it's safe and isn't afraid. The barrier will allow Jounouchi to pass and Jounouchi alone."

Mokuba blinked. "Do you really think I can do this?"

Raphael laughed. "Of course you can. You are very capable of doing this and it's very safe. The necklace won't hurt you no matter how it reacts." He then shifted his gaze to the pharaoh. "Yami, do you all promise to stay here?"

Yami stepped towards him. "They will, but I won't. When you go to rescue Yuugi, I am coming with you."

He sighed. "We'll discuss that once I get back. Just promise me none of you are going to leave this mansion tonight."

Raphael slipped his coat on and got himself ready to travel in the sunlight. It was about eleven in the morning that Raphael left for Jounouchi's apartment. Everyone was restless, wondering what Raphael could possibly be planning. But for now, they'd have to trust him.

XxX

Rumen held his bleeding arm. He panted from pure exertion and felt as if he would collapse. He was completely exhausted and his vision was starting to get blurry. He knew the amount of blood he lost is what was making him feel so weak and tired. But he wouldn't give up. Michael smirked. "What's wrong, Rumen? You look tired. Perhaps you should-"

"I'm not giving up!" He nearly screamed.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not? You can barely stand let alone fight. We've been at this for half an hour now. Your position is pretty hopeless. I haven't even gotten a scratch and you're covered in your own blood. There's no way you can win."

Rumen stood up straight. "I don't care. I won't give up. No matter what, I can't forfeit. I won't run like a coward. I'll face you until the end."

Armand smiled as he watched the two continue to fight. "It is amazing. Yuugi is too stubborn to realize he's already beaten."

Athene watched in a sad silence. Rumen had been hurt badly. If he lost more blood, he might have another Blood Lust. It's too soon for that again. "Master, please stop this. Rumen is seriously injured."

He scoffed. "Please. He will be fine. You forget, Athene, he is _my_ pet. He will not perish so easily." Armand paused. "You also forget your place in this clan. Am I not the leader?"

"Yes, you are." She said sadly.

Armand never looked at her as he spoke again. "Then never demand something of me when it is against my will."

Athene stood strong and did not look him in the eye. She continued to look down upon Rumen from the perch she and Armand stood on. After a few minutes, Armand finally stopped the fight. Rumen collapsed instantly once Michael backed off. He lay on the ground trying desperately to catch his breath and heal his wounds.

Athene jumped down and ran to his side. She gathered him in her arms and asked if he was all right.

"Athene!" Armand called out. He too jumped down and slowly walked up to her. "Do not treat him as if he were a new born. Yuugi is fine. In an hour the sun will set. Take him out to feed then return so his training will continue. After all, we must fit him for his armor."

She lowered her head as if bowing. "Yes, master."

Armand turned his back, letting the almost cape like feature of his trench coat spin as he went. It flailed out behind him when he started to walk away and Athene wished she could set it on fire. For some reason, she felt as if his jacket was mocking her.

"Athene . . ." Came Rumen's weak and shaky voice. "Did I do all right? I didn't fail did I?"

She looked back at him with an unsure look in her eyes. "Are you wondering if you impressed Armand?"

He slowly shook his head. "No. I don't care about that. I just . . . wanted to know if I did all right."

Athene smiled. "For your first time, you did very well."

He smiled. "That's good. I would at least like to learn how to defend myself for when the time comes."

Athene then took Rumen to sit with here near the entrance of the cave while they waited for the night. They spoke of light conversation only. If Armand heard them talking about Rumen's mortal friends now, he would become very mad and possible kill her. "Athene . . . why did Armand choose me for his pet?"

She was taken back by Rumen's strange question. But it was one that she herself had wondered from time to time. "In all honesty, I have no idea. He's never revealed any word of it to anyone or me. No one really knows why except for Armand himself."

Rumen paused. "Well . . . don't the Laws say that . . . you can't turn a mortal and make them your pet . . . if that mortal is in love with someone?"

"Yes, they do. Why?"

He started to blush. "Well . . . when I was a mortal . . . I think I might have fallen in love with someone."

Athene covered his mouth and pulled him close. "Shh! Rumen, are you insane?! You can't speak of this here! Not now! Armand _will_ hear you and he will kill you!"

He nodded. When Athene removed her hand, he apologized. She forgave him then helped him to stand. They unfolded their wings and set of into the night. Rumen suggested after the feeding that they sit in the trees of a clearing in a park. Athene agreed. It sounded nice.

Rumen was instructed to wait in the cover of a tree while Athene searched for a good meal. She sniffed one out . . . but it was a child. She couldn't kill such a small and innocent human being. Instead, she chose a young teenage girl. Athene bit into her neck first and drank her fill, which wasn't much. The girl whimpered as Athene passed her into Rumen's arms. "Don't worry." He gently whispered. "We won't kill you."

It was true. Neither of them would kill nor turn her. They just needed to take some of her blood and leave enough to let her live so she could stay a human. Rumen reluctantly drank the blood that leaked out of Athene's bite. He took less then he needed but knew he would survive.

After that, they released the girl and ran into the park. Rumen took her to the tree where he was constantly drawn. This was also the place where he first met Raphael or, as he was known then, 'Brother'.

Rumen now loved this tree. He might never have met Raphael if it weren't for the wonderful plant. He sat in the same branch as he always did. Athene lay down on the branch just beside him on her back. She put both her hands behind her head and looked at him with a smiled. "So tell me. Who did you fall in love with?"

He blushed. "Well . . . I think I loved him even back when I was a mortal. His name is Yami and he was and is one of my best friends. He looks a lot like me . . . only he's different."

Athene raised an eyebrow in silent confusion. "Well . . . his eyes are a blood red color . . . almost crimson. And he's a little older. He has more blonde in his hair and he's . . ." Rumen sighed. "It's hard to describe what he is."

Athene nodded. "Well, forget the looks. Tell me what you feel whenever you're around him."

He sighed again. "What don't I feel? When I'm with Yami, everything is better. I feel happy and safe, like he'll always protect me and be there for me. He barely left my side when I was with him. And when he slept in the same bed at night, he would hold me close."

Rumen unknowingly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared up at the stars. "He was always so warm. I could feel the blood running through him . . . but I never wanted to taste it. I didn't have to restrain myself. Everything just felt natural with Yami. And when he did hold me . . . it's like . . . I could feel my heart beating again. Like I was alive. Like I was human again."

Athene blinked. "Wow. That's love all right. Well, what about him? Does he love you back?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe . . . but I don't really know. I don't really know what love looks like."

Athene smiled and patted his lower leg. "Don't worry. You'll know one day."

She suddenly sat up and sniffed the air. "Rumen, I have to go. Listen, I want you to stay here. Don't go back to Armand but don't go to your friends. He'll just find them again and this time they might not escape without a scratch."

He nodded. "All right. But what's wrong? Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go talk to someone. I won't be too long ok? I'll be back long before the sun rises." After saying goodbye, Athene took off into the sky and flew to where his scent was coming from.

XxX

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba held the necklace in his hands. It was on a long chain so he could see it properly.

Even after Raphael left, it was still glowing. The light was beautiful as it surrounded the pendent in a dome of luminosity. It wasn't too bright and it wasn't dull. While he held it in his hand, Mokuba swore it felt warm.

He smiled. _'I can't believe Raphael thinks I can handle this. I'm not that strong but he said I was. Does he really mean it?' _ Mokuba paused in his thoughts. _'I think he does. Raphael is smart and I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I just hope he'll bring back Yuugi safe and sound.'_

He closed his fingers around the pendent and shut his eyes. _'Please be safe Yuugi. I want to look at the stars with you again. Don't die.'_

With his eyes closed, he could see Raphael. It was as if a security camera had turned on in his head. The vampire was standing on the fence and it looked like he was waiting for something. Mokuba realized he couldn't enter. _'It's ok. Let him in. Raphael isn't dangerous.'_

He saw an opening in the barrier and the vampire smiled. Mokuba opened his eyes and gathered everyone in the living room. Not more then a few seconds later did Raphael enter with a smile on his face. "I'm very proud of you, Mokuba. You handled that necklace very well."

The child blushed. "Thank you."

Yami sat down with Raphael and the other's crowded around them. "So? What happened? Is Yuugi all right?"

"Ok. Rumen should be just fine, but I can't know for sure. I didn't see him with my own eyes. But here goes. I went back to Jounouchi's apartment to talk with a friend. Her name is Athene and she is part of Rumen's clan. The two are actually friends.

Any way, while we were staying at Jounouchi's, Armand had sent Athene to spy on us in case we moved without him knowing. One night, I caught her spying, but she made a deal with me. She would meet with me whenever I needed her and tell me what she knew if I didn't kill her." He said.

Yami nodded. "And that's who you met tonight?"

He sighed. "Yes. Athene told me . . . that Rumen's clan and another clan are at war. On the night without a moon, they will rage against each other in a terrible battle."

The pharaoh blinked. "The night without a moon? You mean the New Moon?"

Raphael nodded. "Yes. That's in two days. She also told me that since his return, Rumen has been training. He's being taught how to fight. Maybe even how to kill."

Everyone gasped. Would their best friend really become a killer?

"In a way, this all works out in our favor." Raphael said. A smirk had formed on his face. "This is my plan. When the war starts, Athene will pull Rumen to the side and they will hid away from the battle. Then, I will go there and hopefully be able to save Rumen."

"But what about Armand?" Honda asked.

Raphael sighed. "The best I can say is that he'll be too busy with the war to worry about Rumen. But if he does try to stop me, I'll take care of him while Rumen makes his escape."

Yami nodded. He understood what he was supposed to do. "But does Yuugi know our plan?"

He shook his head. "No. I've instructed Athene not to tell Rumen anything. If Armand suspects something is up, the first person he'll try to get anything out of will be Rumen. And trust me, he knows how to get information out of the boy."

Yami clenched his fist. _'Armand. I swear I'll kill you if you hurt Yuugi in anyway!'_

Raphael smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. In two days we'll save him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away


	12. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duel Twelve: Fear

Tomorrow is the night of the battle. Yami had grown more nervous with each day. By now, he could barely handle his anxiety. What was happening to Yuugi right now? Was Armand hurting him? Or even worse, touching him? Having his way with him?

He shivered. Why did Armand turn Yuugi in the first place? Why Yuugi of all the people in Domino City he had to choose from? Whatever the reason, though known only to Armand, Yami knew he would pay dearly for it.

Yami sighed. _'Yuugi, I hope you're all right. I just wish I could see you again. And hold you in my arms. That's the only way I'd know your safe. Please just hold on. I swear I'll rescue you. Armand won't stop me!'_

Raphael sat down beside him. "You know, you should relax a little bit. You're too tense and you keep thinking too loudly. I could probably hear you if I were back at Jounouchi's place."

Yami chuckled. "Sorry. I'm worried and afraid. I mean . . . what's happening to him? Is he all right?"

"Stop asking questions and think of some answers." Raphael said. "Rumen is fine. I don't think there's enough time for Armand to be having his way with Rumen any time soon. They have to prepare for the war so Armand won't be able to touch him."

He smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just want him here with me."

Raphael nodded. "I know how you feel. But don't worry. I promise Rumen is just fine."

Yami took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face. He had a broken kind of smile on his face. "How can you be so sure? How are you so calm? I can't stand not knowing what's happening."

"I know. It is pretty nerve raking." He was silent after that.

Yami quietly exhaled. _'I'm sorry Yuugi. I'm sorry.'_

XxX

The shining metal outfit he was currently wearing entranced Rumen. The designs were very intricate and made of gold. The armor was a deep purple with the golden outline all over the armor. It reminded Rumen of vines creeping up the side of the walls on Kaiba's mansion.

There was a thick golden collar around his neck. Athene explained to him that the neck is the most vulnerable part of the body, so something was needed to protect it. The shield he carried was about the same size as Rumen himself. It was the same color as the armor and had a thick line of gold around the edge.

Rumen had never noticed it before, but the sword that Samuel gave him the other day was also the same. The hilt was purple with twisted golden designs. Down the middle of the blade was a thin purple line that Rumen had never seen before. Even with his keen sight, it had slipped past his eyes. He frowned. "Is this what I'll have to wear?"

"Yes." Athene answered. "I know it's awkward. But you'll get used to it. Believe it or not, this armor is very easy to move around in."

Athene also wore similar armor. However, her weapon of choice was a bow and arrow combination. The designs and color on the bow were completely matched with her armor. Both Rumen and Athene wore the same kind of armor.

"Are you scared Rumen?" Athene said, breaking the silence. "About tomorrow night?"

He nodded. "I don't think I could kill someone. And I'm afraid . . . that I'll be killed. I don't want to die, Athene."

She smiled. "You won't die, Rumen. Armand has assigned me to be a kind of bodyguard to you. I promise you'll be safe."

Rumen sighed. "Thank you. But does Armand really expect me to kill the vampires of Kimi of Beijing? I mean . . . I . . . I just can't do it!"

He dropped the sword and sat down. Rumen held his face in his hands and Athene could see his body was starting to shake. She sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Rumen . . . Armand _does_ expect you to kill people. He wants you to be as bloodthirsty as he is. That's probably why he named you Rumen. But what Armand doesn't understand is that you're not like him. You're you. That's all there is to it. You can't help who you are or whom you like. All you can do is be yourself. Don't be what Armand expects you to be. Be only what you want to be."

Rumen nodded. He wiped away the tears and smiled. _'I want to be with Yami. I want to be with my friends. I want to remember everything. I want to be human.'_

--

It was late in the day. Rumen had gone through yet another strenuous training regiment with Michael and felt absolutely exhausted. If he died right then and there, Rumen wouldn't be surprised.

He flopped down on the bed he and Armand shared and closed his eyes. He hadn't fallen asleep just yet, but he was on his way. Rumen sighed_. 'Tonight is the war. Athene told me not to worry . . . but I just can't help it. I know it's foolish to feel that way, but . . . I just . . .'_

He took a deep breath and turned over on his back, both eyes still closed. _'I wish this whole thing never started. I wish I wasn't so afraid.'_

Rumen smiled. _'I wish I was with Yami. He always made me feel safe and brave. I'd give anything to feel that way again.' _

Everything felt cold for some reason. He sighed. _'Gods, I want to be in Yami's arms right now. I want him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be all right. I remember how warm his body was, pressed against mine.'_

He remembered it so well; in fact, he could almost imagine Yami was lying there with him. Yami's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist and he had been pulled against the pharaoh's chest.

Rumen pretended to snuggle up to the warm torso and sighed. The embrace was so warm and calming. He pressed his ear to the middle of the chest and waited for Yami's soothing heartbeat to enter his ear. But it never came. There was no heartbeat! He quickly opened his eyes and gasped. "A-Armand!"

He smiled darkly. "What is wrong my pet? Are you disappointed to see me?"

Rumen hesitated. "N-no . . . I . . . I missed you, Armand."

Armand chuckled. "You should not lie to me, Yuugi."

He cupped his lover's cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. "I thought we had this conversation before. You are to remain faithful to me. Telling the truth is part of being faithful. Or have you forgotten that? Perhaps your mind is too busy with thoughts of that Yami to be concerned about someone who truly loves you. Who truly wants to be with you."

Rumen shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and . . . I didn't think you could join me this morning. After all . . . with the war about to happen . . ."

Armand scoffed. "Do not be so foolish, my love. I will always have time for you. But will you ever have time for me?"

Fear spread through his body. Armand was trying to intimidate him and it was working. "I don't understand, Armand. I . . . I'm always here."

Armand slipped one of his legs over Rumen's waist. "You are lying to me again, Yuugi. I told you before that is not a wise thing to do. Now you know exactly what I speak of. You may be here in body but never are you here in mind. You're thoughts are constantly focused on Yami. He is all that matters to you."

Rumen gasped lightly. _'Could it be . . .?'_

Armand took one of Yuugi's bangs and twirled his finger around it. "You are blind to what is right in front of you. Here you have someone who loves you, a family that cares for you and a master that will do anything for you. But you have thrown it all away for a mortal who mistreated you so badly in your mortality. Is that where your heart lies? With that disgusting little mortal?"

Rumen had no answer. If he said yes, Armand would kill Yami. But if he said no . . . well that just wasn't an option. He couldn't say his heart belonged to Armand. He could never even find the words to say it.

Armand's cold eyes stared at his. "Your heart lies with me, Yuugi. It should belong to no one else. _You_ should belong to only me. Now, you remember what I said would be the consequence for being unfaithful, am I correct?"

Rumen nodded. _'How could I forget?'_

In a singsong voice, Armand asked, "You do not want him to die because of your foolishness do you?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't take much more of this.

"There is only one method to prove you are sincere and true." Armand leaned in and whispered to Rumen's ear. "You must make love to me right now."

Rumen gasped. Was Armand serious?! Would he really just . . . take him like that? With his lips still agape, Armand stuck his tongue in Rumen's mouth and licked the top of his mouth. Rumen blinked. _'I-I don't believe it! He's really going to-'_

Armand's hand suddenly shot under Rumen's pants and stroked his member. That was Rumen's breaking point. He struggled underneath Armand and screamed as loud as he could.

Armand retracted his hand but as he was brining it out, he stuck his claws in Rumen's stomach and dragged them up. "Scream and I'll kill you, Rumen. I'm not afraid to lose you."

Rumen had no choice but to bit down on his own tongue to keep from screaming. His pointed teeth cut his tongue and blood soon filled his mouth. More blood leaked from the deep wounds on his torso. But being hurt was better then being touched.

No matter what, he wouldn't let Armand touch him. If there was ever a chance he could be with Yami, then that's whom he would save his body for. Armand pulled back from Rumen and stood on the ground. He smiled with a gleam in his eyes at the blood on his hand. He licked some of it off his fingers.

"Delicious as ever, my pet. At least they didn't poison your blood." Armand noticed crimson dripping out of the corner of Rumen's mouth. "You should not have to bite your tongue. If you truly were faithful, you would have been able simply to be silent."

He turned around. "Listen well, my pet. When you and I share our bodies with each other, I want it to be willing on your part. So you had better learn to be loyal by the end of our battle because whether you want to or not, I will take you. I will have you before _anyone_ else can get to you."

Armand left the room with a smirk on his face. He could hear Rumen crying as he exited. _'You have brought this upon yourself, my love.'_

Rumen turned on his side and expelled all the blood that had filled his mouth. His wounds had already healed, but he could still feel the pain. He lay on his side and gripped the bloodstained sheets beneath him. "Damn it! Why is this happening? Why won't he just let me go?!"

He sobbed and tears spilled past. "Yami please help me. I don't know how much of this I can take."

Athene carefully walked into the room. She had become suspicious when she saw blood dripping from Armand's hand and wanted to make sure Rumen was all right. She entered the room and saw he was crying into the blood soaked sheets of his bed and had one hand on his stomach.

Athene ran over to him. She saw his wounds had closed but some were still open. These were the wounds you could not see. "Rumen, please don't cry. It's all right."

He shook his head and looked up at her with teary sad eyes. "No it's not ok. Armand he . . . he knows I don't love him. He told me he's not afraid to kill me if my heart doesn't belong to him. How will it be ok?!"

Athene sighed and rested a friendly hand on his shoulder. She had no idea how it would be ok. This was indeed a very trying situation. Athene didn't think there was anything she could do to help. If Armand really wasn't afraid to kill Rumen . . .

XxX

Yami's stomach felt as if there was an entire lake sloshing around inside it. He didn't eat, fearing he would just throw it all up in the end. He sat silently on the couch, staring up at the clock. He watched the minutes go by impatiently.

The other's decided to leave him alone for a bit. Whenever he got like this, it meant he didn't want anyone near him. With the exception of Yuugi of course. If the pharaoh ever felt blue, Yuugi would instantly cheer him up with inspiring words or just a simple hug. Sometimes, sitting silently with the pharaoh would be enough.

But not today. Nothing would make him feel better today. Yuugi wasn't here to cheer Yami or anyone up. That thought alone was enough to make everyone sick. Anzu sat alone in her room. Seto was off doing something. No one was sure what though. Mokuba was also in his room. But occasionally, he would come out to make sure everyone was ok without saying a word.

Jounouchi and Honda stayed near by. They sat on the stairs, resting their eyes. In someway, it did comfort the pharaoh. He was glad to have friends who cared about him.

But in other ways, it wasn't enough. The only thing that would make him happy was if Yuugi were in his arms right now. Vampire or not, he couldn't stand the thought of Yuugi being with someone else. He just wanted the boy to be safe. Thinking of Yuugi only made the pain even worse. So he shifted his thoughts to another vampire.

Where was Raphael? He hadn't seen him since they spoke only yesterday. It was an odd conversation. There wasn't an end to what either wanted to say . . . and yet, a conclusion wasn't needed. Both had spoken their pieces and had enough. Yami sighed for the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

The clock chimed three times. He felt his toes curl. Three more hours and the sun would set. Is that when the war between Kimi of Beijing and Atlas of Blood would begin? Is the rising sun when it ends?

More importantly, how would you decide a winner in a campaign between immortal beings? Vampires could be destroyed, but it wasn't as easy as the movies made it seem.

Raphael told Yami that steaks, silver, garlic, crosses, and holy water don't work on vampires. Direct sunlight or decapitation certainly did work. But surely each side has taken necessary precautions so they are prepared for the enemy's attacks.

So when the sun does rise, what if there are still warriors standing? What if no one was conquered? Would the fight continue the next night or is it decided by who has the most warriors? There was so much he didn't understand about the Vampire world. So many questions were unanswered.

Nothing made sense anymore. Yuugi was no longer human and was named Rumen. Kaiba decided to help them (something he'll never understand) and Raphael . . . well, nothing about him really made sense in the first place.

Yami put a hand on his stomach. He lay down on his side and brought his legs onto the couch. _'Yuugi . . . I miss you. I miss you so much; I don't know what to do. I want to save you. But if I do, I might be endangering you too. You're so strong . . . but everyman has his breaking point. What if you've reached yours?'_

But he wouldn't let himself think like that. He knew Yuugi all too well. His hikari would never give up. He could hear footsteps approaching him.

Jounouchi sat down in front of the couch near Yami's head. He rested his back against the couch and used his knees as arm rests. "I know it's hard. I know you miss him too. We all do. But you can't blame yourself. It's Armand's fault. Not yours. You know that.

Yami closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi. It's just . . ." He sighed. "Well, you remember how Yuugi and I felt? It's like that again, only this time it's a lot worse. I don't know how he can handle it."

Jounouchi nodded, even though Yami couldn't see him. "I know it's hard. But you have to keep going. You know Yuugi wouldn't let go. He'd keep fighting just to see you again. And after this hell is over and done with, Yuugi will need someone who loves him. And I mean really loves him. He'll need someone to fix his heart and help him find his memories."

Yami nodded. "You're right. I just wish he were here with me. I just want to make sure he's ok."

"A few more hours and we will know for sure, Yami. Just a few more hours." Jounouchi looked at the clock and sighed. _'Hang on, Yuugi.'_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away


	13. Night Of The Moonless Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

NOTES!!: Ok, so this is the second last chapter! I hope it's a good one. And also, I'm going to Italy for twelve days! So I'll update again once I get back! Until then, ja ne!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duel Thirteen: Night Of the Moonless Sky

Rumen stood on the field beside Armand. The rest of the clan was behind him and Athene was just to his right. Directly in front of them stood the entire clan of Kimi of Beijing. Rumen stared at them in awe.

The swords they held were beautiful steel curved blades and looked similar to the work that Samuel did. Only the swords That Rumen's clan had were straight. Their armor was a dark blue and covered their entire body except for their hands, head and neck. The edges of the armor were lined with silver that twinkled in the dim light of the setting sun.

This time of day turning into night was safe for any vampire to be out. The sun was already below the horizon and all that was left of the deadly light were the last few visible rays.

Rumen felt as if his torso was hollow. He had never felt more afraid. Rumen went over all of the training sessions he had taken with Michael in is head again and again. But could they really help him now?

Suddenly, Armand and Mazal stepped forward. No one followed them. It was only the two leaders squaring off against each other.

Mazal glared into Armand's eyes. "This battle has lasted quiet a long time . . . hasn't it, Armand Beau Pre."

Armand snorted. "Indeed it has, Mazal le Boursier. But it will end tonight."

Mazal smirked. "What are the terms?"

"You are the challenger. Make your decisions." He waited.

Mazal did not paused. "Complete demolishment. No one shall be left alive."

Armand nodded. "Agreed. There will be no survivors."

The other clan leader continued without hesitation. "The battle won't end at sunrise. If some are still alive, they will continue the fight tomorrow night."

Armand smiled. "Agreed. A never-ending fight. I like the way you think."

Mazal grunted angrily, staying silent. Armand raised his eyebrow. "Is that all?"

The opposite leader nodded once. Armand grinned. "Good."

Mazal and Armand stepped back to where they were. They never took their eyes of each other. "On your mark, Mazal. We begin when ever you wish."

Rumen could see Mazal glare at Armand. The leader of the opposing clan lifted his large, curved sword into the air. Each side stood at the ready. Mazal dropped his sword and the minute it impaled the ground, each side let out a battle cry. Their wings were exposed and the sky was covered in another blanket of darkness as the warriors attacked each other in the sky.

Armand had left Rumen's side and just as Rumen was about to follow, Athene grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Rumen fell to the ground from the sudden jerk and Athene pulled him back up. "Keep your feet under you, Rumen. We can't falter now."

They found a ditch not too far from the road and hid under the fallen tree that stretched across it. Athene pushed Rumen as far against the bank as she could. "Athene, what are we doing?"

She pushed a finger to his lips. "Shh, we can't let anyone know we're here." Athene needed absolute silence in order to properly hear. _'Come on, Raphael. Where are you?'_

XxX

Raphael carefully watched the window. The sun sank past the horizon and he stood up, gaining the attention of the others in the room. "It's time. I'm sure the battle has already started."

Jounouchi nodded. "Let's go."

Raphael put a hand on Jounouchi's chest to stop him. "Jounouchi, I know you want to save your friend, but I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

The tone Raphael used made sure that no one would argue. He took off into the night alone.

XxX

Rumen was pushed further into the snow. He stared into the angry, burning eyes of the soldiers above him. One of them chortled. "So that's Armand's new pet is it?"

Athene glared and used herself as a shield. She drew an arrow and pulled back the string of her bow. "Stay away from him! Don't you dare touch him!"

Hanzi laughed. "Don't count on it."

Someone grabbed Athene from behind, the bow and arrow falling from her grip. They dragged her away from Rumen leaving him completely vulnerable. "Athene!"

Rumen wanted to go after her, but Hanzi and another vampire held him back. Hanzi glared. "You're not going anywhere. Mazal said it's my job to make sure you die!"

He gasped. "Hanzi, why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill?"

"Don't be so stupid, Rumen!" Hanzi cried. "We have to kill! Besides, once you're dead, Armand will be heartbroken and he'll be defenseless against my master's blade!"

Rumen shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Shut up!" Hanzi's fist slammed into Rumen's face to silence him.

The other vampire looked at Hanzi. "Can I have my fun with him now?"

Hanzi nodded. "Mazal said it didn't matter who killed him. As long as Rumen Keat dies, who cares who does it?"

The vampire grinned madly. He sat on top of Rumen's legs and slipped the purple armor off the boy's body. Rumen was too confused to put up too much of a fight. The only thing Rumen wore under it was a thin shirt with long sleeves. The neckline dipped down to his chest in a 'v' shape. "Now hold still. The fun will begin soon."

Hanzi rolled his eyes. "Don't play with your pray, Vesh. Just kill him and get it over with. I want to return to the fight."

Vesh rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Vesh took out a small dagger. He pulled down the collar of Rumen's shirt past his shoulder and cut into his skin. Rumen hissed painfully as the steel opened his skin and blood slowly leaked out. Vesh leaned forward and his lips surrounded the wound.

Rumen moaned in protest. He felt Vesh start to suck on his wound to gather the blood in his mouth. Once he had amassed enough blood, Vesh leaned back and swallowed. He moaned loudly. "Hanzi, you have _got_ to try this. His blood is _so_ good."

Vesh's obvious arousal had provoked Hanzi's interest. Hanzi kneeled down and licked the wound that still bled. Once he pulled away, Rumen felt the wound finally heal. Hanzi groaned in pleasure. "Gods, he's so delicious."

Vesh pushed Rumen down to the ground and they pinned him into the snow. Hanzi pulled out another dagger and brandished it. "Screw the battle. I want more."

Rumen yelled for help as Vesh and Hanzi cut into his skin and started drinking his blood. In the distance, he could hear Athene struggling to get free from her captor's clutches. But until she was released, Rumen had no way of escaping the two vampires on top of him.

Vesh had cut open the neckline so it dipped down even further. When the tip of the blade reached Rumen's stomach, Vesh licked up the blood. He stuck out his tongue and let it ghost against the boy's midriff and made his way slowly up to his chest.

He looked into Rumen's eyes. "You're so delicious. Have you ever tasted your own blood?"

Vesh took Rumen's lips into a heated kiss. There was still blood on his tongue as he licked the top of the boy's mouth. Rumen started to panic. What was Vesh doing?!

Soon, above him, Rumen heard strong, powerful wing beats in the air. He couldn't see who it was for he had closed his eyes out of fear. But the scent was familiar to him. Suddenly, the vampires were knocked off him.

Rumen sat up and saw Raphael scaring them off. "Brother!"

He turned around and winked. "How are you, Rumen?"

"I'm fine." He stood up. "You were behind this weren't you."

He nodded. "Athene helped me out. She decided to return to the battle, however. She plans on distracting Armand so we can escape. Let's go."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hanzi smirked. He had brought several more soldiers with him. "You're not going anywhere."

Rumen glared. "You won't be able to stop us."

"What's this? The little whelp decides to stand up for himself? For his clan, perhaps?" One vampire joked.

Raphael chuckled. "It's more then your spineless clan has ever done."

Hanzi glared. "Kill them!"

The warriors of Kimi of Beijing's clan loaded their arrows, but something took the arrows away toward the sky. Another, new vampire had arrived.

This one was female. She had black hair reaching half way down her back that accented her sapphire eyes. As she gracefully floated down to the ground, everyone saw that she was about five-foot-five and appeared to be around sixteen years old. She wore a dark blue skirt that reached to her ankles. The blue shirt she wore had silver trimming on the seams.

She stood in front of Rumen and Raphael and slowly stepped up to Hanzi. "How dare you disregard my laws? I can't believe one of my children would be so blatantly disobedient! I'll have to talk with Mazal about enforcing the rules." Her voice was harsh but glided past her lips with a grace few had heard before.

Hanzi gasped and bowed on one knee. "F-Forgive me, milady."

The other Kimi of Beijing vampires bowed just as he had done. She scanned the line of offenders. "Leave now. Or else you will lose your heads to my collection."

They quickly took off into the air. With the danger now gone, the woman turned around and smiled. "Sorry, brother. I would have come sooner, but I was delayed."

Raphael scoffed. "Yeah right, Josette. Anything delays you."

Josette walked towards the group with the smile still on her face. "So you're Rumen Keat. Or should I say Motou Yuugi-chan?"

Rumen was in shock. "It's you . . . You're Kimi of Beijing."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am." Rumen was about to fall to his knees in respect, but Josette stopped him. "Please, don't bow. There's no need to."

Rumen turned to Raphael. "If Kimi of Beijing calls you brother . . . then that means . . . your real name is Atlas of Blood."

Raphael nodded. "That's right. I am the one who started the clan that you belong to, Rumen."

He blinked. "But why do you have so many names?"

Raphael smiled. "Natsuka Damion is my mortal name back when I was a human in the 1800s. Raphael Tussand was the name I was given by the vampire that turned me. That same vampire decided I should be the leader of a small grouping of vampires. He named me Atlas of Blood to signify my headship.

My sister, Kimi of Beijing, was sick and had almost died, so I turned her into a vampire. Together, we started two sibling clans. Our plan was that they would coexist in harmony. But siblings often fight, don't they?"

Josette continued for him. "My mortal name is Natsuka Masami. Josette Tussand was the name my brother gave me after he turned me. When we started our clans, Damie-chan gave me the name Kimi of Beijing."

Rumen stared in silent shock. "So . . . all this time."

Raphael nodded. "Yeah. I never told you before because it wasn't important. I didn't want my status to get in the way of our . . . relationship, if you will."

"But you certainly let it get in the way of ours!" It was Armand.

Raphael quickly stood beside Rumen, to protect him. Josette interfered. "I'll take Rumen back."

Raphael walked up the edge of the ditch towards Armand.

--

Rumen and Josette took off into the sky away from the battle. She flew beside Rumen and sighed.

"It was a long time after the clans were started and we were called the 'Ancient Ones'. Damion had found a young boy named Adrian Summers while he was traveling in America. They instantly fell in love. Damion made Adrian his pet and he became Armand Beau Pre.

However, Damion never stays in one place for too long. He's always on the go, meeting new people, seeing new places. Plus there's always work to be done when you've started a clan. He barely got to spend any time with Armand. Eventually, Armand had had enough and he started to hate Damion. Armand found a small group of followers and started a clan in this city. He was mostly doing this to mock Damion."

"Josette . . . do you know if Armand ever loved me?" Rumen timidly asked.

She shook her head. "He never felt any feelings of love for you. It was probably just lust. Your innocence immediately attracted him to you, but I'm sure that's all he felt for you.

You see . . . Armand had this plan to get back at Damion. He wanted to turn someone young and innocent and put him or her through hell. That's why he hurt you so much. He wanted someone to suffer just as he claimed to have suffered. He wanted Damion to be angry with him instead of always trying to plead for forgiveness. But the saddest thing of all is that my brother is still in love with Armand. Damion is the one who truly suffers."

XxX

Armand and Raphael exchanged blows and attacks as their blood rained down upon vampires below who were watching. "Adrian, I never meant to hurt you. I've always loved you. But I had to leave for so long because I had duties to take care of."

Armand glared. "You also had a duty to stay with the one you love!"

He charged forth with his sword ready to cut, but Raphael easily dodged it. "You have too much hate in your heart to ever hurt me, Adrian. You're blind to the truth. And I'm sorry. I really did love you. However, I can't let you continue to let others suffer."

Raphael knocked the sword from Armand's hand and caught it before it fell. With one quick move, Raphael severed Armand's head from his shoulders. "I'm sorry, my pet. But I had no other choice. It wasn't right that you would let Rumen suffer because you wanted to make me angry."

Armand's completely lifeless body fell down to the angry mob below where they devoured his remains, quenching their lust for blood.

Raphael sighed and threw the sword to the side. He started to fly towards his sister. He soon found that Josette and Rumen had stopped and landed in an ally. Rumen was screaming in pain.

He landed beside his sibling and watched as the smaller held his head in pain. After a minute, Rumen grew silent. He collapsed against the ground and lay there panting in exhaustion.

--

Mokuba lay silently on his bed. He missed Yuugi very much. Mokuba wasn't sure how much longer it was going to take, so he closed his eyes. In an instant his eyes saw darkness; a vision filled them with the night sky.

He saw Raphael carrying Rumen and a woman in dark blue accompanying them. Mokuba snapped his eyes open. He sat up and looked at the necklace resting gently against his chest. It was glowing brightly with anticipation.

He ran out of his room and down to the living room where everyone sat around lazily. "Raphael is back!"

Raphael quickly entered through the door. He carried Rumen in his arms and smiled. "We're back."

"Yuugi!!" Yami ran towards his still unconscious other half. "What happened to him? Is he all right!?"

Raphael nodded. "He's fine. He just fainted. Take him to his room, Yami. He needs rest now."

Yami took Rumen from the other's arms and walked up the stairs. Everyone followed to pharaoh to the room he and Yuugi shared only a few nights ago.

However, the two vampires did not. "Damion, I know you feel terrible for what you did. But there was no other way to stop him."

Raphael put up a hand to silence her. "Just stop. I know you're only trying to help, but you don't know what I'm going through. You've never even been in love. Just don't worry about me." Raphael took off into the sky again.

Josette sighed. She flew away as well, but did not follow her brother. Now both of the clan leaders had left. Perhaps never to be seen again.

XxX

Rumen had woken several hours later His eyes roamed around the room. It was his bedroom in the Game Shop. Soon his eyes found the digital clock on his bedside table. It was exactly 9:00.

He heard a soft, joyful, baritone voice cry out his name. Rumen looked over and smiled. Yami gathered him in his arms and held him tightly. "Yuugi, thank goodness! I was so afraid!"

Rumen nuzzled Yami's neck and sighed at the familiar warmth. "It's ok, pharaoh. I'm fine now."

He smiled and pulled away. "You really do have your memories back!"

Rumen nodded. "Yes, I do. So Yami, I want to apologize about that night. I shouldn't have said those things. I went too far when-"

Yami shook his head. "No. It's all right. Forget about that night, Yuugi. It's no longer important. What is important is that you're free from Armand's control. You'll never see him again."

Rumen smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Yami. You have no idea what that means to me."

He wrapped his arms around Yami's body and pressed his cheek against the pharaoh's shoulder. "He put me through so much pain and suffering. I was too blinded to see what he was really doing. I was so sure I loved him. But I know I don't. I never did. Not really. He was my maker. I had _some_ feelings for him, but it's more of a . . . father – son relationship, I guess. After all, he made me what I am."

Yami nodded. He held Rumen in a soft, comforting hug. He listened attentively to what Rumen was saying. He knew the boy needed to get all of his feelings off his chest and Yami was more then willing to listen.

"But I never _loved_ him. Deep down, I hated him. I guess my adoration just wouldn't let me see the truth." He paused for a moment. "I remember . . . on that night that we fought . . . I ran to the park to try and clear my head."

Yami swallowed quietly. He was finally going to learn about what happened to Yuugi that night. But did he really want to know?

"Armand came up behind me. At first, I didn't know it was him. I thought it was just a concerned stranger. But the way he spoke to me, the way his body moved, the way he was always so very close to me. It was all so familiar and I soon realized who he was.

I was so afraid. But I tried to hide it. Somehow, he brought out my true feelings. He kept on saying that you had imprisoned me. But I knew it was a lie. Then . . . I looked at his eyes. Yami, I knew I instantly regretted it. There was something in his eyes that . . . I don't know what it did, but it hurt. That's what started the ache in my chest.

And he kept on saying that he was my lover and he was the only one I could trust. I belonged to him. He kept going on and on like that. And then . . . he bit me."

Yami could feel Rumen start to shake. He pulled back the covers and lay in bed with his hikari.

"It hurt a lot. But somehow, Armand made it almost feel good. After a while, I tried to call out for you. But the ache just grew if I thought of you. That's where a lot of the pain came from. Armand tricked me. He made me think that you were trying to cause me pain if I thought of you. So I just gave up. There was so much pain and confusion. I couldn't take it. It seemed like Armand was giving me answers so I . . . I submitted to him. After that, there's just a gap. I couldn't feel anything but pain for so long. Then I woke up to see him, standing there. Staring at me with those eyes."

Yami heard his voice crack. He knew this was very hard for the boy. "It's ok, Yuugi. You don't have to continue. If you don't want to."

He nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rambled on like that."

"No, it's all right. I know you had to tell someone. But please don't cry. We're together now so there's nothing to fear. Right?" He smiled.

Rumen smiled and looked up at Yami. "Right. Thank you so much, Yami. For everything."

"You're-" Before Yami could finish, Rumen had leaned upwards and caught Yami's lips in a kiss. The pharaoh was taken aback. He had never expected Rumen to kiss him. But soon he melted into it.

Rumen moaned, as he tasted Yami's sensuous flavor with his tongue. He put his hand on the back of the pharaoh's neck to pull him closer. The pharaoh joined his other half in the loving kiss and added his own tongue. It slipped into his hikari's mouth and caressed the entrance with all the love he felt.

Rumen didn't taste as Yami had first anticipated. In the beginning, the only thing he tasted was blood. It wasn't very strong, more of an aftertaste. But it was there, nonetheless. Underneath the coppery substance was a sweet vanilla flavor.

Yami's strong arms, which still surrounded Rumen's body, pulled him closer. He moaned as his other half's essence started to surround him, but he stopped. Yami's tongue accidentally grazed against one of Rumen's canines, causing him to bleed.

He pulled back and gasped. Yami's worst fear had been realized. "You're still a vampire."

Rumen clenched his eyes shut and turned away. He pulled away from Yami's body as if he had been burned and tried to wiggle himself free of Yami's hold. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yami quickly tightened his hold on Rumen and pulled him closer. "Don't be sorry. I'm not hurt. And I'm glad you kissed me."

Rumen slowly looked up into Yami's eyes. "Are you . . . really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yuugi, I love you. I've always loved you."

Rumen beamed along with him. "I love you, too, Yami."

The pharaoh leaned in for another kiss. Rumen had almost met him half way but then he turned his face so Yami would only caress his cheek. Yami blinked. "Yuugi, what's wrong? If you don't want to, it's-"

"No, it's not that." He faced Yami and took a breath. "Not exactly, at least. I . . . don't want to hurt you again."

He took his hikari's cheek in his hand. "Yuugi, I told you, you didn't hurt me. I'm all right."

Rumen shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I can smell it. You're still bleeding. I've tasted your blood. You said it yourself. I'm still a vampire. If . . . if I taste it again, I won't be able to stop myself. I . . . I'll bite you. You'll be just like me." The young vampire spilt tears of sadness. He couldn't turn Yami. He just couldn't do it. He wanted to, and he knew how. But he refused to do it.

"Yuugi, don't cry." Yami said as he brushed the tears away. "I'm not afraid. If I have to become a vampire so we can be together, then I'll become a vampire."

Rumen gasped. "Yami, you don't know what you're saying. I know you want to be with me. I want to be with you too. But . . . I can't do it. I can't make you like me. When I was turned, it hurt so much. I tried to reject the change, but I couldn't stop it. I regretted my decision even to this day. I won't let you go through the pain I felt."

Yami half smiled. "Yuugi, you don't understand. I wouldn't reject it. I would gladly embrace it. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I'm by your side, it doesn't matter. I understand that it would hurt. But with you, I know it's worth it."

Rumen clenched his eyes. "No, it's not. It's not worth the pain."

"You're worth anything, Yuugi." After that, the two decided to go to sleep. Neither of them had the strength to stay up much longer so they succumbed to their exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tula – Come

Kela – Go away


	14. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: A new enemy brings new dangers and more turmoil then even before. But there's something different about this one. Could it be the fact that he isn't exactly human? (Warnings: shonen-ai, vampires, language, mature content, ect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue – A New Start

Rumen hummed happily as he made breakfast for Yami. It was half a year after Armand Beau Pre was killed and Rumen was set free. He smiled as he was nearly finished preparing the miso soup. He knew it smelled delicious but it did not completely appeal to him. After all, Rumen didn't eat food.

His ear twitched as he heard gentle footfalls just behind him. Rumen smiled. He knew Yami was sneaking up and trying to surprise him. But not today. Just as the pharaoh was about to wrap his arms around Rumen, the vampire turned around and pointed his stirring spoon at him. It hovered just a centimeter away from his nose.

"Don't even think about it, Yami. I'll make you starve if you even bother trying to scare me." He smiled proudly.

Yami's arms fell to his sides. "Yuugi, you're so cruel! I was just fooling around."

"Not with me you're not." He smirked and turned around. "Besides, I'm almost finished. You can hug me-"

But Yami didn't listen. His strong arms encircled his lover's waist and their bodies were pressed against each other. Yami tenderly rubbed his nose against Rumen's neck. "I can't wait, Yuugi. You're just too alluring for me to stay away."

Rumen moaned. Ever since he was changed, Rumen's neck has always been hypersensitive to any kind of contact, whether it is pain or pleasure. Yami was fully aware of this and used it to his advantage.

Even though he was distracted, Rumen still cooked the soup. He was able to pour it into a bowl and turn off the oven. When he was finished preparing breakfast, Rumen dropped the spoon and held Yami's hands.

"Yami . . ." The pharaoh started gently massaging the left side of his neck with his lips. He could hear Yami's pulse start to quicken. He could easily make out the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. Rumen could feel his own thirst starting to grow. He gasped and bit his lip. "Yami, stop."

The pharaoh's shoulders slumped a bit. He released his hikari and the boy turned around and smiled. Yami returned the smile. Both of them knew it was a way of saying they were ok with what happened and everything would return to normal.

Yami sat down to eat his breakfast while Rumen cleaned up the ingredients. Today was probably the best day for the both of them. It was the last day of school before summer vacation. After today, the two lovers could spend all day and all night together. Rumen was more excited then Yami. He had to stay inside, cut off from all source of light that wasn't artificial. There wasn't a whole lot to do if you couldn't go outside. But at least now Yami would be with him.

They said goodbye and briefly kissed each other farewell before Yami left for his last day of school.

--

Yami walked home with Jounouchi. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought of what he and Rumen could do now that school was over. Jounouchi noticed how happy Yami seemed. As they waited for permission to cross, Jounouchi couldn't help but ask. "Did you get lucky with Yuugi last night?"

Yami's jaw dropped and he stared at him in shock. "Jounouchi!"

The blonde teen put up his hands in defense. "Hey, I was just asking! You seemed a little too happy if you know what I mean."

He glared. "Jounouchi . . ." Yami said in a warning tone.

"Ok! I'm sorry." They crossed the street in silence. Half way down the next block, Jou posed another question. "Are you going to get lucky tonight?"

Yami stopped and grabbed Jounouchi's collar. "Jounouchi Katsuya! First of all, that's none of your business! Second of all, if you _ever_ insult Yuugi like that again I swear you won't ever 'get lucky' in your entire life!"

Jounouchi whimpered. "Ok."

Yami grunted and released his friend. "Yuugi isn't like that anyway. I'll wait until he's ready, thank you."

Jounouchi smiled. He was glad to hear the pharaoh was so patient. "Ok. Sorry, I was just-"

Yami ground his teeth together. "The matter has been settled, _Katsuya."_

The blonde teen blinked. _'Whoa. He sure is defensive. I hope Yuugi can handle him.'_

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Yami? What do you say we all get together tomorrow night and celebrate the end of school?"

The pharaoh smiled. "I think that would be great. Yuugi would really enjoy that."

They parted ways as they finally reached the Game Shop. "Ok! I'll call you tomorrow!"

Yami nodded and got out his key. He unlocked the door and took off his jacket and dropped his backpack. "Yuugi?"

There was no answer. He walked upstairs to the bedroom they shared and opened the door. Rumen lay on the bed, breathing softly through his thin, parted lips. A familiar tune was ringing through out the room and Yami smiled. This song always put Rumen to sleep so quickly.

Yami quietly tiptoed towards the bed. He carefully sat down on the bed and thankfully Rumen hadn't woken up yet. The boy turned onto his back and sighed. "Yami . . ."

The pharaoh had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Yami would often hear Rumen speak his name while the young vampire slept. He wondered what kind of dreams his hikari had that involved him.

Rumen sighed. Yami noticed a faint tint of red colored Rumen's cheeks. Yami raised an eyebrow. The vampire starting panting and he gripped the sheets under him. He moaned loudly and raised his hips a little. "Oh . . . Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His hikari was dreaming of he and Yami . . . doing it!

Slowly, an idea came to mind. Yami gradually lay on top of Rumen's warm body. He stared at Rumen's face for a moment before covering his lips. Rumen's eyes shot open and he gasped. Yami's tongue penetrated his love's mouth and caressed the wet cavern ever so gently.

Rumen sighed. His mind was still clouded over with lust and his body was filled with heat. He melted into the kiss and let Yami dominate him just as he did in his dream. But he came to his senses and pushed Yami away slightly.

"Good morning, Yuugi. Did your dream come true?" He noticed the boy's eyes were filled with shame. "What's wrong?"

He looked away and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Yami. I shouldn't have thought of you like that."

Yami brought his eyebrows together. "What do you mean? Yuugi, it's ok. I'm not offended."

The vampire below him shook his head. "I had no right to be so . . . promiscuous with you in my thoughts."

He smiled and brought Rumen's face forward to look into his eyes. "Yuugi, you've done nothing wrong. Having such a dream isn't a crime in any way. I love you. I'm flattered that your love for me would break such a barrier."

Rumen's cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "But . . ."

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone has those dreams." Yami gently stroked his cheek. "It's ok to feel desire for me. I've felt that way for you for a long time. But I wouldn't act on it. Not until you were ready and I had your consent. I would never force myself on you."

Rumen smiled. "I know that and I trust you. But I still feel bad."

"Well why don't I make you feel better?" Yami leaned forward and nibbled gently at Rumen's neck. He gasped and moaned. Rumen angled his head to give Yami better access. The pharaoh's hand started to unbutton Rumen's shirt. He was, however, hesitant. What if he was going too fast? What if Rumen just wasn't ready or didn't want to right now?

Rumen shook his head. "Yami, stop. I'm sorry. I don't want to . . . to . . ."

The Pharaoh quickly lay beside his hikari and simply wrapped his arms around Rumen's waist. "Shh . . . don't be afraid. You know I wouldn't. Not without your permission."

Rumen shook his head. "No, I know. It's not that."

"Yuugi, what are you afraid of?" Yami gently inquired.

He turned into Yami's arms and rested his forehead against Yami's chest. "I don't want to become a monster. Whenever we . . . get intimate, I can hear the blood rushing through your body. I know it's ok to desire for you. But not the kind of desire I feel for you. When I cut your tongue that time, I tasted your blood. Ever since . . . I've wanted more of it. It gets hard to . . . resist sometimes. I'm scared that I'll let the desire take over and then I'll hurt you. I'll make you just like I am."

Yami smoothed back Rumen's spiked hair. "It's ok, Yuugi. I'm not afraid to be with you. I love you. And if you can't hold back any more, then you can have my blood."

Rumen clenched his eyes. "Please don't say that! I can't . . . When you say that, it makes the desire grow. It makes it harder to resist. I can't stop it!"

"I told you before Yuugi. I would gladly become a vampire if that's what it takes to be with you." Yami's voice was filled with love and seriousness. "I'm not afraid to become-"

"NO!" Rumen sobbed into Yami's shirt. "Stop it! You don't understand what you're saying! You don't know what it does to me . . ."

As his lover started crying, Yami brought the boy closer to his chest. "Yuugi, listen to me. _I love you._ I don't care what it takes for me to be with you. I would do anything for you. You're the most important person in my life and I want to be apart of yours. But I can't truly be with you if I'm not like you."

He took Rumen's chin into his hand and lifted his face to stare deeply into his eyes. There wasn't a trace of a lie behind crimson eyes. He was completely serious.

"If it's too hard to resist, don't. You can take my blood and make me just like you. It's what I want. I want to be like you." He pressed a finger to Rumen's lips just as the boy was about to counter his statement. "I know you said it's not worth it and the change will be filled with pain. But it _will_ be worth it if I can be with you forever. I can take the pain knowing you'll be with me. That's all I really care about."

Rumen sniffed. "Yami . . . I'm still not sure. I mean, why? Why would you go through such a horrible experience just for me?"

He smiled. "Because I love you."

The vampire waited for Yami to continue. But nothing else came from Yami's mouth. Rumen could feel his lower lip start to tremble and he wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's body. "Yami, I love you too. I love you so much!" He cried softly into Yami's shoulder.

The pharaoh's smile stayed and he tightened his embrace on Rumen's waist. "It's ok, Yuugi. Don't cry. It doesn't have to be now. It can be when ever you want."

He sniffed again. "But . . . what will the others think? They won't . . . b-be mad will they?"

Yami shook his head. "Of course they won't. Yuugi, they're our friends. They won't be mad, not at all. I promise you everything will be all right."

He nodded. "I know. I'm just scared. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did."

"No one should have to go through that pain, Yuugi. You didn't deserve it. I wish I could take all of it away but I can't." He rubbed Rumen's cheek. "We'll just have to make the best of things."

Rumen nodded and smiled. "I love you, Yami."

They shared a short kiss. "I love you, Yuugi."

He paused. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure this is something I want to do." There was no hesitation in his voice.

Rumen slowly lay on top of Yami. "If this is really what you want. If you change your mind . . . I don't know if I can stop."

"I don't have any second thoughts." Yami promised.

He nodded. "All right. I'll try not to hurt you."

Yami smiled and leaned back. He closed his eyes and waited. Rumen let out a small breath and turned Yami's head to the right, exposing the left side of the pharaoh's neck. His soft lips caressed the silky skin below him, trying to find Yami's pulse. It didn't take long before he felt a light throbbing under his lips. He kissed the spot lightly, saying he was sorry for any pain that might occur.

Yami tilted his head, showing Rumen he was ready. In truth, Yami was a little nervous. Rumen had described such a terrible pain. Would that be what he will experience as well? But Yami had faith in Rumen. If it was going to happen, then let it happen.

Rumen closed his eyes. He could feel his lust for blood slowly starting to rise. His eyes had darkened and his pupils had shrunk. He couldn't hold it back any longer. His lips parted and he slowly punctured Yami's skin with his fangs.

The pharaoh gasped. He gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth. The pain wasn't as terrible as he thought but it still hurt. Rumen's fangs slowly traveled deeper until Yami could feel his other teeth pressing against his skin. Rumen stayed there for only a moment before pulling out his fangs and slowly drinking the blood that leaked out of the wound.

His grip on the cotton sheet loosened as Yami felt heat spread through his body. Rumen nipped and licked the bite in a sensuous manner. He moaned as he tasted Yami's blood again and felt life anew once more. It had been so long since Rumen drank from a human he had almost forgotten what it was like to feed like this. After all, animal's blood is _very _different from humans.

After several minutes, Yami started to feel a little lightheaded. So Rumen pulled away and licked the blood from his lips. "I wish I could say we were finished, love, but we're not." He said with a crooked smile. "Can you sit up?"

Yami nodded and slowly propped himself up onto his rear. He rubbed his forehead just a bit. When he opened his eyes, they widened significantly. "Y-Yuugi . . . what are you doing?"

Rumen had taken off his black leather collar. Then, with his razor sharp nail, he sliced an 'x' into his skin deep enough to draw blood.

He looked at Yami and smiled. "I have taken blood from you. I'm not quiet finished; I only took enough to settle my desire. But now you have to take blood from me. It's to establish a bond of lovers and to help make the change go faster. When we take blood from each other, we'll belong to one another. No one else can separate us. Or at least, that's the Laws of the vampires."

Yami nodded. He stared at the cut Rumen had done to himself and slowly leaned forward. He pulled the boy's shirt collar away from the cut and Rumen tilted his head to the side. With out a moment of hesitation, Yami's lips surrounded the wound. "Take as much as you want. It won't hurt me."

With Rumen's permission, Yami started drinking his other half's blood. He held the boy's shoulders and Rumen wrapped his arms around Yami. He sighed as the dark slowly drew his blood into his mouth and smiled when he heard him swallow.

Yami was surprised at the sudden hunger he felt for his lover's blood. Could his vampires' instincts be surfacing all ready? He drank greedily from the wound and moaned with lust and desire as it slid down his throat. Several minutes passed before he turned his head away from the wound and let himself breath. Yami panted as he asked for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I shouldn't have . . . taken so much. I just . . . I couldn't stop."

He smiled and rubbed Yami's back. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I told you it wouldn't hurt me."

Rumen guided Yami back onto the bed and kissed his lips. "We're almost finished. I just need to drink a bit more of your blood and then that'll be it. I know you're tired and if you want you can sleep. You don't have to be awake for-"

Yami put his hands on the back of Rumen's head and pushed him toward his still bleeding wound. Rumen was a little surprised, but he drank from the wound nonetheless. "I don't want . . . to sleep. I want more." He moaned as Rumen's tongue rubbed against his bite. "Feels so good."

Rumen smiled. He continued to drink and at the same time, give pleasure to his partner. By the time he had finished, neither could stay awake. Rumen moved himself off of Yami's body and used his shoulder as a pillow.

"I love you, Yuugi." Yami gently whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too, Yami."

XxX

Aelfric and Rumen walked down the street hand in hand. Tonight they were going to see their friends and celebrate the end of the school year.

"So how do you think they'll react?" Rumen inquired.

Aelfric chuckled. "Well, I'm sure they'll be surprised. But I'm also sure they'll be all right with it. They know of our feelings for each other and haven't rejected us because of that, so why would this make them hate us?"

Rumen smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." The younger was suddenly turned to the side a bit as he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." They both turned at the familiar voice. A woman with blonde hair stared down at them. Her sparkling brown eyes were filled with joy as she looked upon two familiar faces. It had been a long time since either of them had seen Athene.

Rumen was at a loss for words. He grinned at her and thanked her for all her help with his eyes. She nodded once to both of them and winked at Rumen before they turned away.

Rumen released Aelfric's hand and, instead, linked arms with him. Aelfric smiled down at his maker. He supposed that even if Jounouchi and the others did reject them (which he knew they wouldn't) the two of them wouldn't be as alone as he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end! Thanks so much for reading/reviewing my story! I hope you liked it. And once again, thank you oneechan for all your help and guidance during the writing of this story! You're the best!

Until another story, ja ne!


End file.
